Southern Songs
by SlySilence
Summary: Rin and Lux, two Bounty Hunters from the deep South, made the move to New York City in search of bigger rewards and better action. However, they are not the only ones taking down crime. The two soon find themselves in a world of trouble, lies, and danger. These are the lives of those who walk the paper thin edge of life and death.
1. Chapter 1: Southern Winds

Hello everyone. My purpose for sharing this with you is the simple knowledge that some of you will enjoy it. This is an older story and I figured that if I put this much effort into actually writing it once upon a time, then it should at least be read. I hope you all enjoy. :)

* * *

"This'll be the first time that we've actually been to a steady school, you realize that?" Rin asked, looking straigh ahead.

"Not terribly thrilled to be honest with you." Lux said flatly.

The front of the school came into view as the two approached the steps. It was a poorly cared for, grafetti covered, heap of junk compared to the other well groomed buildings in downtown.

"Fits the part." Lux smirked. "Even reminds me a little of home. What about you, Rin?"

"I'd rather not think too much on it." Rin frowned.

Lux shrugged and approached the doors where they had to pass through a metal detector.

Rin went through just fine but Lux stopped just before the door and looked at the guard. She then proceeded to remove the object straped to her back and hand it to him.

"What is this thing?" The guard inquired.

"It's a banjo." Lux smiled back. "I'm just learning how to play it. Thought I might get some practice in during lunch."

"Ah, alright then. Hey, keep this close, alright? Wouldn't want it to get stolen." He warned as he returned it to her on the otherside of the detector.

"Thank you sir, I will." Lux nodded and rejoined Rin.

"He actually let you keep that thing?" She asked.

"It's just an instrument. What's the difference between it and the Band's instruments?" Lux returned.

"Well, this Band probably doesn't use their instruments as weapons of mass destruction." Rin said with an eybrow cocked.

"Probably not." Lux smirked.

The two made their way down the crowded hall, passing paper balls, soda cans, paper airplanes, and rubber band launched objects as they went.

"Boy, this place really is a dump." Rin scowled.

The corner of Lux's lips pulled back into a dissatisfied expression.

* * *

Lux and Rin sat close together in their new english class, a copy of Frankenstein sitting on their desks. Rin scanned through the pages quickly to catch up while Lux looked out the nearest window, her head propped up on her hand.

A cough caught her attention and apparently the entire calss' as well.

"Miss Blackwater, don't you think you should be analysing Frankenstein?" The teacher inquired.

Lux turned her head slowly to her, Rin turning to look at Lux as she did so.

"Actually, ma'am, I have not only already read this novel, but know it from cover to cover." Lux said with a smile.

"Then please do explain the origins of this story." The teacher challenged.

Rin smirked back at Lux and nodded.

"Mary Shelly wrote the novel after having a nightmare inspired by a gathering with friends where they each told scary stories. She also won the scariest story at the sitting." Lux replied. "While the story is a work of fiction, such experiments were actually happening in places such as Italy. This was the early discovery that human beings are in a sense electically powered. In a way, ma'am, we are all machines."

Lux sat back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"And if I had my pick, I'd be a steam engine." Lux said, looking up at her. "Because I think I've got enough fire to barrel through anything."

"It's hard to stop a train." Rin laughed, getting a few laughs from the class.

The teacher nodded with a smile.

"Very good. I take it that you already did this project at your other school?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am." Lux nodded, Rin doing the same.

"Well, while I am glad you are all caught up, you are still expected to do the projects that go along with it." She warned.

"Not an issue." Rin smiled, Lux nodding.

The teacher smiled and returned to her paper work, the rest of the class following.

"At least we get a break for a little while, huh?" Rin asked Lux as she turned around in her seat to face her.

"Yea." Lux agreed. She then furrowed her brow and cut her eyes to the side. Turning slowly she locked her chestnut colored eyes onto a student who wasn't readig, but instead, staring at the two.

He wasn't tall or short, but in between with pale skin and dark hair, his dark eyes caught light well which gave them an innocent appearance. Those dark eyes were locked right on Lux and Rin.

"Looks like we got an admirer." Lux smirked at Rin.

"Eh... not really my type." Rin shrugged.

Lux raised her eyebrows and went back to starring out the window.

* * *

Lunch rolled around eventually and the two sat alone at a table in the courtyard.

Rin ate quietly on a lunch she'd packed while Lux plucked away on her banjo.

"You should totally learn to play the theme from Deliverance." Rin laughed.

Lux smiled and shook her head as she continued to pluck.

"Hey." A voice came.

The two looked up to see two rather large teenaged boys approaching them.

"Hello." Lux replied, still plucking lightly.

"You must be the southern students." One smirked.

Lux looked down at the banjo then back at them then back at the banjo and then back at them.

"Naw, y'all must have us confused wit' someone else." Lux cocked an eyebrow at them.

The two boys raised their hands and pretened to be frightened.

"How much is that tin can you're playin' worth, huh?" One asked.

"More than your mom's worth on the street." Lux smirked.

"Oh? well then it should fetch me enough to buy more weed with." He said as he made a grab for the instrument.

Lux diverted his hand with a swift motion.

"Don't touch, please." She said sternly.

"Bitch..." He made another more agressive attempt.

Lux dodged it and slipped under his arm where she stood, the banjo on her back now.

"I warned you. Come at me again and there will be a problem." She glared.

The two looked at one another and then both lunged after her.

Lux took a step back, her fists balled when suddenly a taller boy intervened.

"Quit picking on girls, guys, seriously." He said, his brows furrowed.

"You rather us pick on you?" One asked him.

The boy looked back at Lux who just watched.

"Yea, I would." He said sternly.

"Alright then." They said as they backed off and exited the courtyard.

"Thank you." Rin smiled up at him.

"No problem. Never mind those ass wipes." He nodded in their direction.

Rin extended her hand.

"I'm Rin and that over there is Lux." She introduced them.

"Hello." Lux nodded.

"I'm Dave." He returned the hand shake. "You're new here, right?"

"Yea, we came up from the south a few days ago." Rin nodded.

"What part?" Dave asked.

"South Carolina." Lux answered as she passed him and returned to her seat and began plucking agin.

"Heh, that's cool." He said, gesturing to the instrument.

"It's a banjo." Lux said.

"I-I know..." Dve shrugged.

"You think it's funny because it's stereotypical." Lux said. "Admit it."

"... Alright, maybe a little." He blushed.

Lux stopped plucking and slowly looked up at him, a stern face revealed.

Dave raised his eyebrows and waited for the impending shit storm.

Suddenly, a snicker emerged from her where swearing should've been.

"Then you get the joke." She laughed. "Maybe it wont be so bad here after all."

Rin giggled.

"She had to get that thing before we got up here just so she could make that joke." She smiled.

"Well, stereotypes exist for a reason. Go on, Dave, ask me anything about being a southerner." Lux smirked.

"Alright... uh, okay... do you eat grits?" He asked, suddenly ashamed of himself.

"Yes. They're delicious." Lux smiled. "I also eat cornbread fritters, mashed potatoe patties, corn ON the cob, and drink sweet tea."

Dave let out a light hearted chuckle along with the two.

"Well, that doesn't sound bad at all, actually." He smiled.

"Oh, it's the life." Lux smirked.

"Sounds like." Dave said.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the lunch period, and the courtyard began to clear out.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Dave smiled.

"Yep." Lux said flatly.

"See ya', Dave... You know," She waved to Dave then turned to Lux. "You really shouldn't provoke people."

"Hey, they came over here." Lux chuckled.

The two stood, gathering their things, when Lux noticed the boy from english in the corner, by himself, starring again.

"Would you look at that?" Lux nudged Rin to get her attention. "That boy is starring again."

"Well, that's not creepy or odd in anyway, shape, or form." Rin made a face.

Lux adjusted the strap of her banjo and walked out of the courtyard with Rin.

* * *

The two muddled through the rest of the day in the building listening to boring lectures and monotone voices that spoke them. Finally the end of the day rolled around and the two gladly left the school behind.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Rin asked.

"I could really go for some coffee, actually." Lux said as she plucked at her banjo.

"There's the little comic book shop we passed on our first walk in downtown." Rin said.

"I guess it's as good a place as any. Shouldn't be too busy either." Lux said, still plucking a few notes.

"Why do you say that?" Rin asked.

"It's a comic book shop." Lux chuckled. "Who'd be caught dead there?"

"... Nerds?" Rin made a face.

"I doubt they'd be in line for coffee." Lux smirked as they rounded the next corner and headed to the shop.

The interior of the shop had a cozy air about it, not in a bookstore short of way, but in a familiar kind of way. The two made their way to the counter where they looked at the board of specials.

"Hmmm, you know, I could go for something sweet..." Rin hummed as she scanned the board.

"This is the most alive you get, isn't it?" Lux smirked over at her.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rin frowned sternly at her as she chuckled.

The two were neck deep in a debate over what it means to live when a voice caught their attention once more.

"Hey, didn't expect to see you two here..."

Rin snapped around as Lux slowly turned, cocking an eyebrow.

"Hey, Dave!" Rin smiled. Lux nodded in acknowledgment.

"Hey." He said with a smile. "What brings you here?"

"Lux wanted some coffee." Rin smiled over at Lux, who wore a flat expression. "And she said only nerds came here." she scoffed.

"No, I was right." Lux said flatly.

Rin lightly smacked Lux's arm.

"Never mind her, she's just cranky." Rin said.

"No, that's alright." Dave chuckled.

"So, you read comics?" Rin asked.

"Uh, yea." Dave said with a blush. "Have since I was, like, twleve."

"Lux's got a comic book laying around somewhere back at the apartment." Rin said with a smile at Lux.

"Cool, what is it?" Dave asked.

"The Watchmen." Lux answered.

"Oh, cool." Dave said.

"Yea." Lux said.

"Anyway, I'll let you get your coffee and I'll see you at school tomorrow." He smiled.

"Alright." Rin said with a wide smile as he backed away with a small wave.

Lux turned back to the counter and placed her order.

"Lux, you really need to be more polite to him, I mean, he did stick his neck out for you earlier." Rin scolded.

"That _was _me being nice." Lux replied.

"You need help." Rin frowned.

Lux took her coffee to a seat in the store while Rin bought a piece of cake and came to sit across from her.

"This place knows how to do coffee right." Lux nodded after takig a sip.

"The cake isn't bad either." Rin joined her nodding.

"This little place is going on our list back home." Lux said taking another sip and turning to look out the front window of the shop.

A black car pulled up, the suicide doors opening up.

"I think this place has earned a spot above that grill we found in North Carolina." Rin said, though Lux only half heard her.

The dark haired boy with the innocent eyes emerged from the car, the driver, a large African American man, also emerging. He opened the door to the shop for the boy and he entered.

"Rin, look who it is." Lux smiled over at her.

"Seriously?" Rin frowned.

Lux snickered as Rin crouched over the table, trying to avoid being seen.

"Jeez, Rin, that's not odd behavior that will draw attention to you at all." Lux chuckled.

"Shhhh!" Rin hissed. "You have the loudest laugh."

Lux shook her head at her with a smirk before turning around in her seat to watch him move about the store.

"He's a comic nerd too, Rin." Lux observed.

"Well, we can't come back here." She frowned.

"Chill, it's not that big of a deal." Lux said, still watching him. "Maybe one of us should try to talk to him."

"You can. I'm staying right here." Rin sat up and crossed her arms.

"Alright." Lux said as she got up.

"What?!" Rin exclaimed in a whisper. She reached over the table and grabbed Lux's coat. "Lux, don't leave me here alone!"

"Go sit with Dave and his dorky friends, then." Lux said as she moved around the table.

She made her way across the store while Rin twiddled her thumbs a bit and then made her way over to Dave's table.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys?" She asked.

"Yea, sure, absolutely." Dave scooted over. " Rin, this is Marty and Todd." He motioned to the two opposit them. Dave then looked around and refocused on Rin. "Where's your friend?"

"Over there." Rin pointed in Lux's direction.

"Oh no, she's trying to do what you tried to do a few weeks ago." Todd chuckled at Dave.

"Tried?" Rin questioned.

"Yea, he got told to fuck off by the that mountain over there." Marty laughed.

Rin's eyes widened and focussed on Lux who crept up to the same comic book stand the boy was looking at. She pretended to scan the selection, scooting closer and closer.

"Who even is that?" Rin asked. "He's been staring Lux and me down all day."

"That's Chris D'amico. He's filthy rich, you see, his dad owns this lumber company." Marty answered.

"Maybe he's got the hots for one of you." Todd laughed.

"Why is he always alone?" Rin asked.

"He's always got that guy with him, and even at school, there's someone with him." Dave answered.

Lux was within range now enough to speak, the body guard having been distracted by something he was currently looking at.

"Hey..." She said softly.

Chris turned and looked at her, almost shocked by the idea that someone was speaking to him. He quickly looked over at the body guard, who was still occupied.

Turning back to Lux, he spoke.

"Me?"

"Yea, you." Lux nodded. "You've been watching my friend and me all day. I thought I'd say hello."

Lux still pretended to be looking at the shelf, Chris doing the same, trying to avoid catching unwanted attention.

"Sorry..." Chris apologized. "I didn't mean to be that obvious."

Lux chuckled softly.

"No problem. I could tell you weren't a creeper or something. What's your name?"

"Chris. Chris D'amico." He said with a light blush. "Yours?"

"Lux Blackwater, and my friend's name is Rin Feli." Lux smiled.

Chris smiled over at her, about to speak again when he was interrupted.

"Oh no, look..." Marty nodded over in their general direction.

"Busted..." Todd frowned.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I'm going to have to ask you to please back away from this area." The body guard walked towards her.

Lux backed up with a nod.

"Sorry, my apologies." She nodded. "Have a nice day."

The guard nodded and returned to watching Chris, who looked up at him with a furrowed brow.

"Don't shoot the messenger, boy." The guard raised his hands and shrugged.

Chris' eyes found the floor and he hung his head slightly before moving on.

Lux walked back over to Rin at Dave's table.

"How the hell did you not get caught for a full sixty seconds?" Todd asked.

"Yea, and why the hell didn't you get chewed out?"Marty added.

"Stealth and I'm female," Lux said as she sat next to Rin. "People always go easier on females because we're such_ innocent, fragile, and delicate little flowers_." Lux made a face of pure disgust and mokery.

"True..." Marty nodded.

"Did you actually talk to him?" Dave asked.

"Yea." Lux said. "I got his name and that's it."

"That's more than most people get." Dave shrugged.

"Yea, most people get a "fuck off" and/or a beat down." Marty nodded.

"Rough." Rin grimaced.

"That's a shame." Lux said. "He genuinly seems like an alright guy. Inept socially, but you can understand why, right?" She gave a soft chuckle.

"That really is a shame." Rin frowned.

"Don't feel too bad, he has piles of money he can use to fill that gaping social hole." Marty laughed.

Lux shrugged and looked to the side of the table, at the floor.

Rin took a long look at Lux while the other three talked and laughed, the sound of Dave scolding Marty could be heard most prominantly.

"Guys, c'mon, that is not funny." Dave frowned at his two friends opposite him.

"Sorry, sorry, we're sorry." Todd chuckled as Marty coughed into his fist.

Dave sent the two one last stern face before turning to look at Rin and Lux.

"You alright, there, Lux?" He asked.

"Huh?" Lux snapped around. "Yea, I'm just tired."

"You just had a medium coffee..." Rin said with a face.

"Yea..." Lux stood. "Sometimes caffine has the opposit effect on me."

"Hey, that's cool." Marty pointed to the banjo.

"Thanks. Brought it from down south before we came up here." Lux stated.

"You any good?" Todd asked. "Can you play it?"

"Yea, play it." Marty joined in.

"Guys, I think she's kinda tired." Dave interviened.

"No, it's fine." Lux said, pulling the banjo around. "I'll play a quick little diddy for you and then I have to get home."

Lux positioned her fingers on the banjo and smiled over at Rin. She began to pluck the strings, just playing what came to mind.

A few people in the store stopped and watched, interested in the instrument's metalic sound. The small group at a nearby table took their phones out and took pictures while others stood to get a better view.

Across the store, Chris watched with a smile as the notes filled the room.

Rin smiled up at Lux and began to drum with her fingers on the table, creating a beat for the banjo.

"Yea." Lux smiled, her head bobbing to the beat.

Marty began to clap, Todd elbowing him. Marty turned to him, shoulders drawn up in question as to what he did wrong while Todd only laughed at him.

Lux slowed her fingers, the notes finally coming to a stop.

The store applauded the performance and Lux nodded her head in apreciation. Rin stood and bowed with her, laughing.

Lux repositioned the banjo as Rin said her goodbyes to Dave and his friends. As they were leaving, Lux looked back once more, her eyes landing on Chris, who watched her walk to the door. She smiled at him once more, making him blush slightly, and then she exited the store.

* * *

So, that's chapter one, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I wont push for reviews n' all that but I wont be upset if you choose to review either. I'm friendly, haha :)


	2. Chapter 2: Felidae and False Note

Alright, here is chapter 2. Enjoy. :)

I should also probably tell you that the name Felidae is pronounced Fell-a-day.

And that this name is a play on the scientific classification of the feline species.

* * *

"Well, that was rather pleasant." Rin smiled as she plopped down on the sofa that sat in the living room of their medium sized apartment and removed her shoes.

"Yea." Lux said as she walked over to the fridge. A little note pad sat on the fridge, a pen danggling from its side. She picked it up and began writing.

"Fixing our resturant list?" Rin asked as she got up and joined Lux.

"Yep. Above that grill in North Carolina, right?" Lux asked.

"Yep, but still not as good as that bar's chicken wings and nachos in Kentucky." Rin smiled.

Lux nodded and added Atomic Comics to the list along with the location.

"Dandy." Rin laughed as Lux let go of the pen. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"Eh, we could watch a movie, I guess." Lux suggested.

"Netflix?" Rin asked.

"You know it." Lux smiled.

They both went to the living room and sat on the couch as Rin navigated the pages for a movie they could watch.

Hours passed and the sun finally went down. As the end credits rolled, the two got up, cut the television off, and headed to two separate bathrooms.

Lux took a lock box from the ceiling and used a key she'd hidden in her feminin products drawer to open it. She quickly undressed and replaced her day wear with a black jacket, resembling a Marching Band jacket, with four white bars down the front, secured on either side with a silver button. She slipped black pants on, a long silver stripe running down the sides, and knee high boots, white, with the bar pattern repeated along the fronts. She slid her hands in to elbow high gloves, white, with the bar pattern also repeated on them. She tied her long dark hair up and slid a black and blue scene wig over her head, the hair being about the same length as her natural hair. The final touch was the heavy black eyeshadow and a black mask that extended below her nose but stopped at the base and left a large arch around her mouth so she had plenty of room for speach.

She emerged, meeting Rin, who was already dressed and waiting. She had a more feline look, wearing a fitted armored top, black, and sleek fitted black jeans ending in those weird toe shoes that became popular suddenly, also black. Her hands were in black gloves, the fingers inside of silver talon rings, all of which were dangerously sharp. A black army style hat sat on her blond bobbed head, overshadowing a thin black mask that only covered her sharp blue eyes.

She toyed with her utility belt, loaded with an assortment of weapons.

"Felidae." Lux nodded.

"False Note." She returned, placing a pair of blue headphones on her ears, hooking it up to a small machine she wore on her belt. "Are you ready?" She smirked as she picked up a trumpet, hooking the cord of the mic that was clamped onto the bell into the machine as well.

Felidae pulled a pair of bright yellow reflective goggles from her belt and put them on.

"Let's bag us some criminals." She smirked.

The two exited through the window, where they climbed the fire escape to the roof. From there, they leapt to the building parallel to their apartment and decended its fire escape, ending up in an allyway.

The two walked from the allyway out to the street where they began patrol.

False Note pulled a sheet of paper from her jacket.

"Look at this." She said as she passed it to Felidae. "This one's worth almost a quarter of a million dollars."

Felidae whistled, eyes wide.

"We gotta bag this one. This would set us up nicely for a long time." She stated.

"He's a drug dealer, so good places to check are the worst places around town." False Note added.

"Alright. We'll start with the one that are within walking distance and then we'll get the car if we need to tomorrow night." Felidae made the game plan.

"Sounds good." False Note nodded.

They walked down the empty street into the main part of the city where there were more people.

"Hey, did you hear about that Kick Ass character?" False Note asked.

"Yea, seemed legit." Felidae chuckled.

"The guy can sure take a punch, that's for sure." False Note raised her eyebrows.

"I'll say." Felidae agreed. "He just wouldn't quit."

"Wish I had that kind of endurance." False Note added.

"You've got pretty good endurance, FN." Felidae said to her partner.

"Only for short periods of time. Really gotta work on that." False Note shrugged.

"Well, no one's perfect." Felidae stated.

"Yea, you're right." False Note nodded.

They continued to walk until they reached the projects.

It was dark and groups of people stood around trashcan fires, smoking and drinking. They gave the two odd looks as they passed by, the the duo paid them no mind. They weren't tonight's target. They were after a much bigger fish.

They walked the streets, looking for their target, but found nothing.

As they walked, False Note suddenly stopped in the street, and looked behind and above her at the roof tops.

"What is it?" Felidae asked.

"... Thought I saw somethin'." False Note replied.

"C'mon, we can't stay here in the middle of the street." Felidae urged.

False Note moved along hesitantly, finally turning her sights from the building.

Little did they know, a small purple killer watched them from the roof tops.

* * *

The two continued to walk the streets, but the night was slow and they were growing bored.

"Hey, what time is it?" False Note asked.

"Three. Why?" Felidae asked.

"The bars are lettin' out. Let's go at least get some practice in for when we do bag this guy." False Note smirked.

Felidae shrugged and followed her partner to the street lined with bars. Sure enough, the bars were letting out and groups of people filed into their cars, hopefully there was a designated driver at the wheel.

After a few minutes, the streets had cleared out, say for a man and woman who were fighting violently.

She was screaming incoherant nonesense at him and he gripped her wrist in his hand, threatening to hit her.

The moment he struck her, False Note and Felidae emerged from the corner.

"Hey, man! Let er' go!" False Note demanded.

The man turned around to face the two, his hand still wrapped tightly around the crying woman's wrist.

"You heard me, let her go." False Note said sternly.

The man looked at the two, then laughed, and throwing the woman to the ground, advanced on the two.

"Think about what you're doing." Felidae warned with a smirk.

"Yea, man. Think. You obviously haven't done much of it tonight, now would be a great time to start, though." False Note taunted.

"Who the hell are you to show up, dressed like dumbasses, trying to tell me what to do?" He chuckled. "I got news for you..." he pulled a knife. "I don't listen very well."

"No, no you don't." False Note said flatly.

He lunged at them, knife extended.

They leapt out of the way, Felidae drawing throwing stars from her belt and chucking a few.

Three out of the five landed in the man's arm, which only seemed to make him angrier, for now he was focussed soley on Felidae.

"Come at me, bro!" She yelled.

He ran full force at her, the knife out stretched, arm dripping blood.

She leapt to the side, taking a swipe at him as he passed, and tearing a huge gash in his shirt and back.

"Hahahaah! Gotta try harder than that!" She sneered.

He spun on his hills and roared a gutteral sound of rage and rebounded towards them, this time, False Note interviened, her trumpet to her lips.

One solid G emerged from the bell, the mic picking it up, transferring the sound to the machine on her belt, and creating a wave length from the machine in a split second that sent the man flying back into a brick wall, thus knocking him out.

She turned and look at Felidae, who had her ears covered with her hands.

"Please warn me, next time, you know how dangerous that is!" She scolded False Note.

"Sorry, it was a second nature." She apologized and helped her partner up off of the ground where the sound had put her.

The woman appraoched them slowly, shivering and crying still.

"Th-thank you." She snivled.

"No problem." Felidae smiled gently.

"We'll call you a cab." False Note said as she lead her to the main road.

She hailed a cab and even paid in advance for the drive, then she sent the woman home safely.

Once she returned to Felidae, she'd already called the cops. Sirens echoed in the distance and the two ghosted out of the street.

* * *

Back at their apartment they changed into some pajamas and piled back up on the couch.

"You alright?" Lux asked.

"Yea. My butt is bruised thanks to you, though." Rin scowled.

"I'm sorry. He was so angry, I jumped in as soon as I could." Lux frowned.

"I know, I'm just messin' with you. I've busted my butt before, it's not like this is the first time." Rin chuckled.

"Good." Lux smiled.

A few minutes passed of silence in which the two had fallen asleep on the couch. The rest of the night was silent at their apartment, but not everywhere else.

Out in the night, a war was waiting to happen.

* * *

And so ends chapter 2. We got to see a sneak peek into the lives of Rin and Lux and their unique style of Bounty Hunting. There will be more action to come and of course more interaction with the main characters. :) Review, or not, if you like.


	3. Chapter 3: Ignite The Flame

Alright, chapter three is up. :)

* * *

The following school day flew by in a blur, neither really paying any attention to anything in the classroom. It even seemed as though the teacher wanted nothing more than to sleep as well.

The two found themselves at lunch, once again, this time, choosing to sit with Dave and his two friends.

"Wow, rough night?" Marty asked, noticing the tiredness in the two's body language.

"Yea. You could say that." Lux said flatly.

"What happened?" Todd asked.

"We unpacked all night. It irritates me to need stuff and it be packed up in some random box." Rin lied.

"I feel ya'." Dave nodded.

"Say, Dave." Lux said, catching his attention. "You know we're new here n' all. Could you fill us in on this Kick Ass character?"

"Sure." Dave smiled. "He's a local superhero who sprung up recently. Became a big hit online and all that."

"Yea. He's been all over the news." Rin added. "Pretty cool."

"I'm tellin' you, that guy's gonna end up dead somewhere." Marty warned.

"Totally." Todd agreed.

"Hey." Dave said with a disbeliving tone. "You never know."

"Exactly. You don't know." Marty chuckled.

"He can take a punch, that's for sure." Lux stated.

"Yea, he's pretty hard core." Dave smiled.

"We'll see." Lux smirked.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Marty asked Dave, pointing at a pickle on his plate.

Dave sighed and handed over the food item.

"Sweet." Marty said as he retrieved the pickle.

"Hey, are you going to eat?" Dave asked Lux.

"Nah. I don't eat at school." She replied.

"She stopped doing that around thenth grade." Rin added. "I keep telling her she needs to eat, that this is unhealthy, but she's too hard headed."

"I'm just not hungry, Rin. I'm fine." Lux growled from the crease of her arm.

"You're not hungry because you've conditioned yourself to not eat a lot, which is bad for your health." Rin sighed. "Honestly, Lux, you have to start taking better care of yourself."

"Yea, yea, I'll do it tomorrow." Lux mumbled.

"Yea, I bet you will." Rin said sarcastically.

Lux stared off into space, across the courtyard when her eyes landed on Chris.

He looked over at their table with a longing look on his face, those large brown eyes catching light and making him appear so innocent and lonely.

Lux watched him pick at his food and then finally just set the tray aside and continue to stare. She waited for him to make a move and come over, but he never did. He just sat there, alone, not a single other soul at the the table with him.

"Hey, Dave..." Lux said without breaking her focus on Chris. "What would happen if someone tried to join D'amico at his ghost town table?"

"A teacher would stop you." Dave answered. "They're not really a teacher though, they're like a cafeteria moniter. They've been informed not to let anyone sit or go near Chris."

"Jeez, this is a bit rediculous, don't you think? I mean, what? Does he have the plague?" Lux rolled her eyes.

"No, he's got "the rich over protective daddy". It's _like _the plague, only worse." Marty chuckled.

"That's nice, that's just real nice." Lux grumbled. "Ruin your kid's life because you're afraid he'll get a splinter or something."

"I bet he doesn't have a single scar." Rin thought out loud.

"Probably not!" Todd made a face. "I've got plenty, though!"

"We don't want to hear the stories, Todd, chill." Marty shot him down.

"Speaking of scars, Lux..." Todd smiled over at her. "How'd you get that one on your face?"

"Todd, that is incredibly rude." Dave frowned.

"No, it's fine." Lux sighed. "Someone was bound to ask eventually. I got the scar when I still lived in the south. It's a cut wound from a blade fight I was in and was lucky enough to keep my right eye afterwords. Sometimes things get rough, y'know?"

"Well, that's just bad ass right there." Marty smiled.

"Thanks." Lux returned to watching Chris.

"Damn, I guess there's serious crime violence everywhere." Dave frowned.

"Yep." Rin nodded. "Even I've got a few scars, myself."

"That's hawt." Marty laughed.

Rin gave him a smirk and laughed.

The bell rang and the cafeteria began to clear out, and in the organized chaos, Lux's view of Chris was mucked up with the bodies of the students passing by. However, when the coast was clear, he was still standing there, looking over at the group.

Lux frowned slightly and gave a small wave.

He looked around and then, with a slight smile, gave a small wave in return.

"Jeez, it's like he's behind glass at the zoo." Lux frowned.

He slowly made his way out of the courtyard, looking back once more with a smile.

She returned the smile and watched him leave, a light blush on his face.

"Poor guy." Lux sighed.

"You can mull it over in class." Rin said, nudging Lux slightly. "We're gonna be late if we don't go now."

Lux followed the group out of the cafeteria and into the hall, where they said their goodbyes and went to their separate classes.

* * *

Eventually, school let out, and the two made their way down the side walk once more.

"Lux." Rin said. "Be honest with me. What is it with you and that Chris guy?"

"What do you mean?" Lux asked, turning her head to look at her as they walked.

"Well, I mean, you seem to be focusing a lot of attention on him. Especially for someone who is untouchable." She frowned.

"I just feel bad for him. I mean, he can't have friends, he's always alone, it's sad." Lux said with a frown.

"I agree with you a hundred percent, but what can be done?" Rin said with a furrowed brow. "I mean, honestly?"

"I know." Lux sighed. "But have you seen the way his face lights up when he's acknowledged? That's all it takes, is one nod in his direction, or a wave, and he looks like Christmas morning."

"Lux." Rin stopped and turned to her. "I know you're perfectly capable of handling yourself, but I think you might bite off more than you can chew if you continue."

"No, I understand." Lux nodded. "But I just think he needs to at least be acknowledged. How much harm could a wave do?"

"It depends on how the eyes that watch him interprate it." Rin raised her brows.

"I highly doubt I'd be in any trouble with those eyes." Lux scoffed. "C'mon, Rin, who are you talkin' to, here? It's me, Lux." She patted Rin's back.

"Alright." Rin sighed with a smile. "But don't say I didn't tell you!"

Lux laughed as she walked ahead of her friend.

"C'mon, let's go get a snack." She called back to her.

Rin jogged a little to catch up and walked with her to Atomic Comics.

* * *

"What is that, is that a fruit bowl?" Lux asked, looking at the brightly colored dish Rin brought over to the table.

"Yep." She smiled as she sat. Once seated, she dug in.

"Hmm." Lux nodded and took a sip of her coffee.

"Is that the same thing you got the last time we were in here?" Rin asked between bites.

"Yea." Lux nodded.

Rin just looked at her.

"What? I'm a creature of habit." Lux frowned.

Rin shook her head and continued to eat when Dave and his friends entered the shop.

"Oh, hey!" Rin waved.

Dave immediately noticed her and he and his group joined the table.

"I think this will be our afterschool snack spot from now on." Rin smiled at Dave.

"Yea, we come here after school all the time." Dave stated.

"It's a nice little place." Rin nodded. "Has some really good food."

"I just like it because it's a comic store." Todd stated.

"Yea, we don't really eat much here." Marty added.

"That's cool." Rin smiled. "Lux only gets coffee."

"Dang, do you ever eat, girl?" Marty asked.

"If I said no..." Lux's thought was interrupted when Chris came in with his guard.

"If you said no, I'd be a little concerned..." Marty stared at her.

"Huh?" Lux looked back at him. "Oh! No, if I said no, I'd be lying just to freak you out... guess it worked." She took a sip of her coffee.

"Yea, guess it did." Marty made a face.

Todd tried to supress his laughter but was doing a rather poor job of it.

"Shut up, Todd." Marty elbowed him.

"Sorry, sorry." Todd chuckeld.

"You're pretty good at freaking people out, Lux." Rin giggled.

"If that was supposed to be a compliment, it came out wrong." She said flatly.

Rin began laughing, causing Dave to chuckle as well.

"Well, to be fair, you do have kind of a dark disposition." Marty smiled. "You're like Raven from Teen Titans."

Lux turned her glare to Marty and with an upturned lip, and spoke.

"Thhhhhhhanks."

Marty just laughed along with Rin and Dave, Todd still trying to stifle his laughter.

Lux cracked a small smile after a few minutes, which seemed to make Rin laugh only that much more.

"If I'm Raven, who the heck are you guys?" Lux smirked before taking another sip of coffee.

"I wanna be Terra!" Rin smiled widely.

"In that case, I want to be Beast Boy!" Marty laughed.

"Quit trying to get in everyone's pants." Todd laughed.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up earlier, I think I did." Marty replied.

Lux cut her eyes across the room over to where Chris stood, looking through the comic racks. While the others laughed at one another, she studied him.

Rin noticed Lux starring off into the distance and tapped her arm.

"Hey, conversations over here." She laughed. Then she looked up and saw Chris, and at the same moment, so did Dave. "Oh..."

"What?" Lux asked, taking a quick sip of her coffee.

"Him again." Rin just looked at Lux.

Marty and Todd turned around and looked, and with an understanding "ah", turned back around.

"What's the deal, Lux?" Todd asked.

"Yea, got the hots for ol' money bags over there?" Marty teased.

"No," Lux said sternly. "I just feel really, really bad for him."

"You shouldn't dwell on it." Rin frowned.

"Yea, besides, I think he'll be fine." Dave smiled.

Lux sighed and finished her coffee.

After a little more discussion and jokes, the group split and Lux and Rin headed home.

"Y'know, Dave and his pals are alright, don't you think?" Rin asked Lux.

"Yea, if you like dorks, I guess." Lux smirked.

"This coming from the girl who was Marching Band Captain." Rin said flatly.

"Hey, Band Geeks are a little different!" Lux laughed. "We're higher up in the food chain! Mainly because we travel in packs, but it works, so hush!"

Rin gave her a lazy waving hand motion as if to brush her off and chuckled.

"Since it's Friday, you feel up for a late night patrol?" Lux asked quietly.

"Yea, just so long as we don't do too much Saturday." Rin answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Lux nodded.

They arrived at their apartment where Lux made a vegeterian sandwich and sat next to Rin on the couch.

"I hope Conan's good tonight." Lux said before taking a bite out of the sandwich.

* * *

The two suited up once more and headed out their usual exit, where once out on the street, they formed a plan.

"Alright, I'll pull the car around." Lux said as she disappeared into a dark alley.

At the end of the alley was a garage, it was unused and had been since the two picked their apartment out a while back. The interior looked like it had been used as a chop shop at one point and then quickly vacated, so they took advantage of it.

Rin waited on the sidewalk when the low rumble of an engine broke the air. A sleek black hood emerged frist, followed by the morbid long cabin and finally the entire hearse was out in the street.

It was a 1958 cadilac limo combination hearse, the body done up in a black paint with a cherry red sheen under it that could only be seen in the right light, like a panther's spots. Red neon glowed fiercly on its belly and the engine roared as Lux reved it.

"I love that." Lux said after rolling down the blacked out window.

"You're going to wake up the whole place." Rin scolded as she walked around the car and got in.

Lux rolled her window back up and they took off.

"So which part do you wanna hit up first?" Lux asked, fiddling with the radio at a red light.

"We'll go north first." Rin answered.

Lux landed on a radio station she liked and let it play.

"You play a lot of really heavy stuff." Rin stated.

"Yep." Lux replied. "Anything else?"

"... You don't wear enough pink." Rin smirked.

Lux cast her a look of pure disgust, which made her giggle.

"It's true." She added.

Lux let out a heavy sigh and continued down the road.

* * *

"This looks like the place." False Note said, moving around a tad to look at the area through the windows and windsheild.

"This is it." Felidae assured. "You ready?"

False Note put the hearse in park and the two got out, Lux locking it behind them.

The streets were dark and the only audiable noise came from the surrounding residents where music played and voices spoke.

The two walked the streets silently until a commotion caught their attention. Yelling and the sound of a fight around the corner broke out into the air and blue lights swarmed the scene. The duo ran to the side of the building where they could watch safely.

Cops were all over the place and a racket was coming from inside. Suddenly, the window they were under shattered, raining glass down on them, angry shouts coming from inside.

"We gotta split, quick!" False Note hissed back at Rin.

The two ran back to the car and drove off before they were spotted.

"What the actual feck was that?" Felidae hissed angrily.

"I don't know." False Note said, turning the radio down. "Cops don't come to these areas because there is ALWAYS trouble here."

"Well, there was a whole crap ton back there!" Felidae looked frazzled.

"I know, I was there!" False Note made a face at her.

"If the cops start patrollin' our ares, we aren't going to bag another criminal that's worth a didly dang and be able to pay for our stay here." Felidae's mouth pursed in a worried fashion.

"... Well, I guess we'll have to learn to stay a few steps ahead of the cops, then." False Note said, brow furrowed.

As they drove, they noticed more and more cops out on the streets. They were careful not to catch too much attention, especially since they were driving an unusual car, but that really wasn't that odd in a big city.

"Felidae, I think we'd better call it a night. There's too many bees out of the hive tonight." False Note frowned.

"... I guess." Felidae sighed. "At least we'll get some sleep tonight."

False Note carefully drove back to the garage and backed the hearse into its spot before shutting and locking the large door.

The two returned to their apartment, a feeling of defeat heavy on their shoulders. After a quick change, they settled in for the night.

* * *

The next day, the two decided to walk around a bit and scan the area for activity in order to judge where some small fry criminals might be easy to catch without police interferance.

They hit the streets of another high crime area near by, though not much was happening, or so it appeared until another loud commotion caught their attention.

"_Another _raid?" Rin sighed.

Lux took off ahead of her and stopped just short of a large police scene like the one from last night.

A yelling, swearing man was being extracted from a dumpy apartment in handcuffs by police. Upon seeing his face, Lux quickly removed the wanted poster from her coat pocket and compared the face on the paper to the face of the man.

"Aww, bells, that was our guy!" Lux whisper/shouted at Rin.

"Seriously?" Rin said hopelessly.

Then, after a moment or two, a strange scene unraveled. A young man in a red and black hero costume emerged from the building, arms crossed triumphantly. He was clad in leather, head to toe, complete with mask and a cape.

"Who the feck is that douche nugget?" Lux glared at the rival vigilante.

"I don't know, I've only seen Kick Ass on the news." Rin thought outloud. "This guy must be new."

"I'm goin' to find out." Lux growled.

"You can't be serious." Rin said worridly.

"As a heart attack." Lux replied.

The two watched as a news truck pulled up and a reporter leapt out and ran to the scene. she immediantly caught the new vigilante's attention and began asking him questions.

Lux snarled and turned away from the scene, heading back the way she came, foiled.

They made their way back to their apartment where they sat at the kitchen table and talked.

"What are we going to do with this fart-knocker runnin' around in our neighborhood?" Rin asked.

"I think it's obvious." Lux said. "We have to show him that this is OUR half of the city. There's plenty of other places he can bag scum. We gotta eat, y'know."

"Exactly!" Rin exclaimed. "That jerk would've set us up for a long time if we'd gotten him!"

"Did you see his costume?" Lux asked. "The thing looked like somethin' out of a movie! It's too nice to be home made."

"Yea! With somethin' like that, I bet he doesn't even need the money that drug dealer's bounty would've brought." Rin huffed. "Still, if he can spend money like that, I bet he's set up well with weaponary."

"Probably." Lux mumbled through her hands, crossed just under her nose. "That isn't goin' to stop me, though."

"Just be careful, alright?" Rin frowned. "A dead partner is the last thing I need."

Lux simply smirked at her and removed her hands from their laced position under her nose.

"It'll be just fine, trust me." Lux smiled.

* * *

Later that day, the two headed down to Atomic Comics, where, not surprisingly, Dave and his friends already were, except there was a new addition to the table in the form of two girls.

Dave looked up and waved Rin and Lux over with a large smile. They approached the full booth and greeted everyone.

"Katie, this is Lux and Rin, they're the new southern students." Dave introduced. "And guys, this is Katie."

Rin shook her hand then Lux.

"Are you and Dave dating?" Rin asked.

"Oh, no." Katie giggled. "Dave's not into girls."

"Oh!" Rin smiled.

Lux furrowed her brow and cast a quick look over at Marty and Todd, who gave her a raised eyebrow in return.

"Alright." Lux finally nodded.

"Pull up some chairs and join us." Katie welcomed.

The two did so and sat down just as a news report hit the screen. The new vigilante from earlier was on the news as a breaking story.

Lux snarled slightly and turned away from the screen.

"Can we turn that off, please?" Dave said with a frown.

Lux and Rin looked at one another while the others dove into conversation.

"That was quick." Lux whsipered.

"Yea." Rin nodded. "He's getting publicity fast."

"Well, with any luck, that dealer had friends. Mad friends." Lux smirked.

"You have a dark sense of humor." Rin stated.

"Who said I was kidding?" Lux smiled.

"It's sad Lux." Rin smirked. "He looks like your type."

The table overheard Rin and laughed a little.

"How so?" Lux asked, crossing her arms and leaning back in her chair.

"Look at him." Rin smiled. "He's so scene. And you're goth. A match made in a very dark place."

"We'll see about all that." Lux said flatly.

The discussion went no further and only small talk was present at the table for the rest of the time.

Eventually Lux and Rin said their goodbyes and left the shop for home.

"You know." Lux began. "I'm not buying that Dave is gay."

"Why not?" Rin asked.

"My gay-dar never went off around him, not once." Lux stated.

"Why do you have gay-dar but I don't?" Rin asked with a frown.

"Guess it's because I've had a lot of gay friends." Lux chuckled.

"I did too!" Rin protested.

"Well, maybe you're just ungifted." Lux laughed.

"Shut up." Rin frowned.

The two returned to their apartemnt in the evning and waited for night to fall.

Once suited up, they decided to patroll by foot because that night they weren't looking for criminals.

"When I catch him." False Note began. "I'm goin' to scare him out of snoopin' about our patrol area."

"Sounds good." Felidae nodded. "I'll be close by incase you need back up."

The two walked in silence for a long while, taking back streets, alleyways, and the darkest streets they saw, checking all the places a vigilante might be.

They were becoming increasingly irritated when they passed an alley.

False Note paused and back stepped to stand in front of the opening.

"What is it?" Felidae asked as she walked towards her partner.

"Look." Flase Note said, still looking down the dark path.

All that was visible was the back of a red cape as he haunched over a ciggerette. He was oblivious to the two's existance and their proximity to him.

"Alright. I'll be right around the corner." Felidae said. "Just holler if you need me."

False Note nodded and walked carefully into the alleyway. She approached carefully, not making a sound. She was right up on him when she spoke.

"Who are you?"

He jumped and spun around, dropping his ciggerette, starring at her, mouth hung open.

"Wh-what? What do you want?" He asked, shocked.

"I want to know who you are." False Note said sternly. "What is your name?"

"Who wants to know?" He glared through his mask.

"I don't play games, boy." False Note said as she advanced on him. "You come to _our _part of the city, take out the dealer _we _had our eyes on, and take the bounty _we _did all the hunting for."

"We?" He asked, taking steps back as False Note stepped forward.

"Yes, we." She said with a snarl. "There _are _others, you know."

"Who are you?" He asked, eyes wide.

"My name is False Note, and my partner, Felidae, is waiting just around the corner, so you'd better cough up a name I can put to this face before I put my fist to it instead." She growled.

"Red Mist." He answered finally. He stood a little straighter when he said his name.

"Alright." False Note said. "Here's the deal, Red Mist, I don't want to see your flamboyent ass anywhere near these parts again, you hear?"

"Wait..." Red Mist said, placing his fists on his hips. "Who said you run the streets here?"

"I did." She replied with a growl. "If you even had so much as an inkiling of an idea as to what I could do to you, you'd agree."

"Oh, really?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"Yea, really." False Note stepped up to him, her face in his.

"Heh." He scoffed. "You're just some chick in a costume. Pretty, sure, but frightening, far from it, girl."

"What makes you any different?" She hissed. "You're just a little boy playing dress up."

"Listen, girl, I don't take orders from you, especially when I highly doubt you've got the means to back them up." He began to try and step around her.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that." False Note grinned, removing her trumpet from the sling she'd made for it on her back.

Red Mist took one look at the instrument before bursting with laughter.

"What the hell is that?!" He laughed. "What?! Are you gonna serenade me to death?!"

She placed the mouthpiece against her lips and with one normal G, she had him right where she wanted him.

Red Mist's hands flew up to his ears, desparately trying to block the sound from getting into his head, but it was too late. The world around him began to change, the images that were priviously clear began to become distorted and he started to stagger. He stumbled back and without a sure foot, fell over an overturned trash can.

The racket startled Felidae and she came bounding around the corner, throwing stars drawn.

"You alright?" She called.

"_I'm _fine." Flase Note smirked back at her.

Felidae joined her partner's side and looked at the now helpless vigilante.

"Oh, False Note, you didn't..." Felidae said, eyes wide.

"No, no." She began. "He'll be fine soon. I just gave him a very small dose of my weaponary."

"Well, we can't just leave him." Felidae frowned.

"He should come to in about five or ten minutes." False Note stated. "We'll wait."

Felidae just sat down, False Note joining her.

"Y'know, I hate to say this, I really do, but..." False Note looked over at the unconcious vigilante. "He's kinda hot."

"Knew it." Felidae smirked.

"Shut up." False Note slapped her arm playfully. "This is the first time I've seen him up close."

"Look at all that leather though, it's like some sort of fetish outfit." Felidae made a face.

"He's supposed to have that "bad boy" look, duh." False Note mocked the sleeping teen.

"Pfffft." Felidae made a face. "I think he stole one of your wigs, too." She giggled.

False Note looked up at her wig, done in the scene girl style and layered with blue and black.

"You know dang well why I chose this wig." She said flatly. "It's because I would never actually have this style in real life."

"Yea, yea, yea, too hard to undo, I got'cha." Felidae laughed.

Their conversation was interrupted by the moaning coming from Red Mist. He sat up slowly, holding his head.

The two got up and walked over to him, where they stood until he looked up.

"That was just a little taste of what's to come if you come back here." False Note hissed. "Now, little man, do you need help getting back to where you came from?"

Red Mist just looked at them and continued to hold his head.

The two helped him up by his arms and let him brace himself against the wall.

"Do you need help getting back to where you came from?" False Note asked again.

He shook his head, but it didn't convince the duo at all.

"Just tell us where to go." Felidae said flatly.

He nodded and let them walk him to a vehicle that was parked in the next alley over. It was a souped-up red mustang, edged in a deep black.

"You're not fit to drive for a while." False Note warned. "Part of the effects of what you're experiencing are dizziness and vertigo."

"I can call someone..." He managed.

"Alright." False Note stated. "Have a good rest of the night."

With that, the two turned and left the area, returning to their apartment, the mission for the night accomplished.

* * *

It would appear that Rin and Lux's Bounty Hunting and Red Mist's ego aren't mixing too well. When push comes to shove, what will happen?

Anyway, review or not. :)


	4. Chapter 4: Advent of the Vigilante

Chapter four is here. :)

* * *

"So, you think he'll be back?" Rin asked as the two made their way down the street, groceries were low in the house, and it was time to restock.

"If he does," Lux said. "A rather nasty surprise will be waitin' for him."

"In what form?" Rin asked.

"In the form of a brass beat down." Lux said as they entered the store.

The inside of the store was bustling with people, the sound of shuffling feet, noisy buggies, and the mechanical clang of cash registers.

The two instantly went to gather the things they needed, one having the first half of the list, the other having the last part.

It didn't take long before the two met up in line to pay for their items.

"You didn't forget the Nutella, did you?" Lux asked Rin.

"No, it's right here." Rin said, holding it up, cringing. "I can't believe you eat this stuff, yuck!"

"You don't like it because you're the devil." Lux said flatly.

The line moved at a medium pace and the two continued to talk while they waited.

"You know," Lux said. "With the advent of that Mist guy, I wouldn't be shocked if this whole superhero thing became a _thing_."

"Ugh, that's the last thing we need." Rin sighed.

"I know." Lux pursed her lips. "It's just not good for business."

"You can say that again." Rin nodded. "I'm still thouroughly disgusted that we lost that big fish to Mist."

"Oh, I know." Lux cringed. "I kinda hope that idiot comes back. I need a new punching bag. He'll suffice, y'know, since I can't buy a new one now."

"I doubt you'd hit his pretty face." Rin smirked over at Lux.

"What makes you think I wont?" She returned the smirk. "Maybe I'm into that."

"You're kinky." Rin's nose crinkled.

Lux laughed it off as they reached the front of the line and began sending their goods through the scanner. They payed in cash and bagged up their food products then left the store.

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" Lux asked.

"Patrol as usual, but not too late. It's Sunday and we've got school tomorrow." Rin frowned.

"Ugh, what a waste of good time." Lux growled.

"Hey, look on the bright side, it's our last year." Rin shrugged.

"Yea, yea, yea." Lux sighed.

* * *

"So, you're seriously going to go make sure he hasn't come back?" Felidae asked.

"I have to make sure I don't send out empty threats." False Note replied. "I have to be taken seriously."

"No, I get it, gotta protect our business, but do you seriously think he'll come back after _that_?" Felidae asked.

"Yea, I do." False Note said. "He's cocky. Doesn't know when to quit. Something tells me I'm going to have to really drive this one home."

"You seem aweful eager about this." Felidae frowned.

"I am." False Note smiled.

The two left their apartment as usual and walked the streets, looking for trouble. Things were calm, probably having to do with the fact that it was Sunday night. Fridays and Saturdays were the crazy nights, not just in New York, but everywhere.

The street they were currently on was abnormally quiet, not a sound or a soul found. At the back of the street a group met up and voices became louder and louder until it was apparent that there was a fight about to happen.

"Let's get in on this." Felidae smirked as she and False Note made their way down the street slowly.

The closer they got, they realized that there was about to be a gang fight between two rival groups struggling for control over that particular area.

"How much do you think that one would bring?" Felidae asked, nodding in the direction of a man wearing a black beanie, covered in gang related tattoos. "I saw his picture in the paper."

"A good couple thousand, I'd say." False Note smirked. "Just enough for a new punching bag."

The two arrived on the scene, catching the gangs attention. Several laughed and whistled, not taking them too seriously.

"What the hell are you two supposed to be?" He asked. "I didn't know the ho's were dressing up around here now."

"I'm Flase Note and that's Felidae." False Note smirked. "And we're your hangmen."

The gangs cooed, having lost complete interest in one another.

"Bitch, please." He laughed. "Get back on the corner where you belong."

"Now?" False Note asked Rin.

"Now." Rin smirked.

The two crossed paths and went for the gangs separately.

Felidae drew her trademark stars and stuck a few of the gang members on her side. While they were both shocked and preoccupied with the large blades in their skin, she drew out a few throwing knives. With a well aimed flick of her wrists, several members were decommisioned, having had the bend of their arms sliced through, thus making their arms useless.

On the other side, False Note dodged kicks and punches, leaping back out of their reach until she got a good footing. She drew her trumpet up and it sang a solid C, causing the gang members at the front to crumple to the ground instantly, screaming and holding their heads. She then focussed on those at the back, however, before she could make her next move, they drew their own weapons and opened fire.

Felidae heard the shots and turned on her heels just in time to see False Note jazz-running and leaping for cover behind a dumpster. She quickly reacted and drew out a hand full of small round shells which she scattered at their feet. They exploaded, shooting small streams of tear gass up at them. Before long, they were choaking so hard they vomited. They went to their knees as their vision went instantly.

False Note rolled out from behind the dumpster and charged the gange Felidae was fighting. She slid to a stop and went to one knee where she blarred a high F with all of her might. The rest of the members stumbled back and screamed in agony, their noses bleeding and their hands covering their now bleeding ears.

Once they were face down on the pavement the two dragged the lead gang member out to the middle of the street where they proceeded to call the cops.

"That was good." False Note said as she slid down the wall and rested on the sidewalk.

"I agree." Felidae laughed, out of breath.

"Did you tell the cops that the douche has a price on his head?" False Note asked.

"Yea." Felidae took a deep breath. "Said we could begin the process of getting our money after he goes through booking."

"Cool." False Note laughed.

Blue lights shown down the street as several cop cars pulled up. The police were right to the point and began gathering information, running names through the system, and putting people away in their cars. After a few questions and some finger wagging about the masks, the cops let the two go on their way with the promise of their prize soon.

"Well, that's a couple more dollars in our pockets." False Note sighed as she and her partner limped down the street.

"Yea. All in a nights work." Felidae nodded, holding her arm and rotating it.

"You hungry?" False Note asked.

"Yea, starving." Felidae smiled.

"Wanna go grab some fries and a burger?" False Note smiled.

"Sure." Felidae sighed with a smile.

They continued to walk up the street when they passed the alley False Note confronted Red Mist in the night before.

She cast a half hearted glance down the alley and had to do a double take. There, in the same alley, stood Red Mist.

"Aw, what the mess?" False Note sighed.

"Dear Lord." Felidae facepalmed. "Look, I'm goin' to go on ahead, it's pretty obvious you've got this."

"Yea." False Note nodded.

She started down the alley, her eyes on the arrogant teen, leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His eyes lit up and he smiled at her when she got closer.

"I warned you..." False Note snarled as she raised her trumpet.

"Wait!" Red Mist put his hands up, fingers spread wide, showing he wasn't armed. "I just want to talk!"

False Note paused, holding her position.

"About?" She questioned.

"Look... it's obvious you've got some serious ability with that thing." He gestured to the trumpet. "And it smarts to be hit with whatever that is..."

False Note was unphased and unamuzed.

"I have a proposition for you..." He began slowly. "... would you be interested in teaming up?"

False Note glared at him and lowered her trumpet to snarl her lip at him.

"I'm serious!" He begged. "We'd kick some serious ass together! Think about it!"

"I've got a partner." False Note glared.

"Look, the truth is..." He sighed. "I really need some help... I can't handle too much by myself..."

False Not made a face at him.

"Seriously?" She just shook her head.

"... Yea." Red Mist rubbed the back of his neck.

As much as she hated to admit it, she found Red Mist attractive, there was something about those eyes. Those dark eyes.

"I need time to think about that." False Note said finally.

"... Okay." Red Mist sounded dejected. "Meet me here next week, same time?"

"Deal." False Note nodded.

"Alright, it's a date." Red Mist smiled.

"No," False Note said as she turned and began to walk away. "It's not."

* * *

Felidae waited patiently for her partner, leaned casually against the wall, arms crossed. She found nothing on the street particularily interesting, that is, until a lean young man appeared from an alley in a green and yellow diving suit.

"Kick Ass..." She thought outloud.

He looked bothway before crossing the street and ended up about three yards below her.

"Hey!" She called.

He jumped and turned to see her there, still leaned agains the wall.

"Yes?" He asked, posing with his hands on his hips.

"You're Kick Ass, right?" She asked, still not moving.

"Yes," He said, walking slowly towards her, trying to asess this new comer. "And you are...?"

"Felidae. Bounty hunter." She answered.

"Nice to meet you, Felidae." He reached out to shake her hand, now being close enough to do so.

She took his hand in greeting, careful not to dig her talons into his gloves.

"Are you out here all alone?" He asked, concern in his voice.

"No, I've got a partner, but she's busy at the moment." She aswered. "Her name is False Note."

"Cool..." He nodded.

Felidae's attention turned from him to the figure approaching behind him.

"Here she comes now." She smiled.

False Note joined them, her face stern and unmoved.

"Kick Ass." Flase Note nodded.

He returned the nod, his face showing a small amount of confusion and discomfort.

"So, what are you doing around here, Kick Ass?" False Note asked.

"Just scouting for crime." He answered. "Y'know, gangs, thugs, lost pets." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Ah." False Note mumbled.

"So... you said you two were bounty hunters?" Kick Ass asked.

"Yes." They nodded.

"You must make some good money with that." He smiled.

"Every now and then, y'know, when the catch we're after isn't jerked out from under us by someone else." False Note frowned sternly.

Kick Ass's eyes widened and he nodded, having got the message plain and clear.

"Well, I will make sure not to interfere with your jobs..."

"Good." False Note nodded. "Felidae, I'm going to head home. My work is done for the night."

"Alright." She nodded as her partner began the walk home. She then turned her attention to Kick Ass. "You're welcome to join us on patrol whenever you're around, but the catch is you have to leave the money to us. It's our job and our lively hood."

"Of course." He nodded. "And it sounds good to me... it's actually kinda nice knowing that there are others out here."

"Sure." Felidae said flatly. "My night is over, so we'll go our separate ways now."

"Alright." He smiled. "It was nice meeting you... both."

She nodded and began walking home, leaving him standing, dumbfounded, on the sidewalk.

* * *

"You invited him to come with us?" Lux asked, brows furrowed and voice clear with shock.

"What harm could it possibly do?" She asked. "I mean, honestly, we get a new set of hands to help us and we get to keep the money."

"You know, it's only a matter of time before the police's patience with us runs out. Adding Kick Ass to our hunting group could be a very dangerous decision." Lux warned. "The only reason we weren't locked up the other night was because we actually caught a wanted man and the cop we spoke to was lieniant on us. Kick Ass isn't a bounty huter, he's a vigilante."

"I know, but that just means we have to change our game plan." Rin stated. "We'll work on that later. Just see how it goes for a while, alright?"

"... Fine." Lux spat. She sat on the couch and dabbed at her skinned knee with an alchohol swab, grimacing when it touched the bloody flesh.

"How did you even do that?" Rin asked.

"I wet down on one knee during that fight and tore a hole in the knee of my pants... and my knee." She said as she continued to clean the wound. "Ugh, this is gonna screw with my walking for a whole freakin' month."

"I've got a pretty good sized bruise on my hip... it's an ugly green color now..." She frowned.

"Did you fall?" Lux asked.

"Yea. At some point, when I was running to get to a better attack position, I tripped and fell. I got back up quickly, but it fricked my hip and ankle all the way up." She made a face.

"Niiiiice." Lux sighed.

"Yea..." Rin said as she sat next to Lux on the couch.

"So, how did it go with Red Piss last night?" She snickered.

"He pulled what you pulled with Kick Ass." Lux asnwered.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He invited me to team up with him." Lux sighed. "I haven't decided yet."

"You mean you're actually thinking about it?" Rin furrowed her brow.

"The guy caught a most wanted, he's got talent." Lux stated. "And let's be honest, we haven't exactly been doing so hot lately."

"Yea, but man..." Rin's nose crinkled.

"I know." Lux sighed. "I know."

* * *

As usual, the two met up with Dave and his posse after school at Atomic Comics. They had the explinations for their wounds ready since it was more painful to actively try and hide them in their walk.

"What's up with you two, you act like you have a gimpy leg." Marty laughed as they took a seat.

"We were unpacking some of our heavier items and had a huge accident that involved several pounds of force crashing down on top of us." Rin frowned.

"Including a television, a radio, and a toaster oven." Lux added.

"Damn." Marty made a face.

Todd giggled a little and went back to reading a comic he had just purchased.

"Do you guys need help?" Katie offered.

"Nah, we're just fine." Rin smiled.

"Yea, we're almost done, so we're almost in the clear." Lux sealed the conversation.

"That's good to hear." Katie smiled. "I hate unpacking stuff."

"Yea, it's a real pain." Rin said as she took another sip of her smoothie.

"I hate not being able to find stuff when it's packed up." Dave added.

"Please, as messy as your room stays, it's like that all the time." Marty laughed.

"Yea, you'd think you'd be used to it by now." Todd added with a snicker.

"That's not true, guys, my room is... decent." Dave had to think a minute.

Lux sat her head down on her arms and stared off into space as the conversation carried on around her.

Once again, her eyes found Chris, who looked through the comics, his hands working through the spines of the books. His long fingers running along them as he scanned for the ones that interested him. He looked up for a moment, looking dead at her, a small smile growing on his face.

Once it hit her that he was looking at her, she returned the smile and gave him a small wave with just her fingers. He returned the wave with the same caution, the familiar blush slowly covering his cheeks.

He quickly bowed his head as his guard came over, speaking to him. He looked up at him, his eyes wide. Lux couldn't read their lips, but it was obvious that he'd seen Chris' attempt at communication, as he was now looking around the store. Chris was speaking frantically, trying to detour his attention from the situation. The guard seemed to be speaking to him sternly now, Chris looking at him with large eyes and a worried face. After a few minutes, Chris just bowed his head and nodded every now and then. Once it was over, the guard went back to doing whatever he'd been doing.

Lux turned her head to face the other way on her arms, sighing and frowning.

"So, Lux, how goes the banjo playing?" Marty asked.

"Well." Lux answered. "I can only get better with time."

"Wish I could be as optomistic." Dave sighed.

Rin nearly choaked on her smoothie.

"Lux? Optomistic?" She laughed. "Please."

Lux just looked at her, then shrugged.

"Well, it's better than mine." Dave laughed.

"I pity you." Rin frowned.

"I don't think Lux is all that gloomy." Katie smiled.

"Then you don't know Lux." Rin chuckled.

Soon, the two said their goodbyes and left the shop. They walked the docile street as usual, changing the conversation over to work.

"So... have you given Red Mist anymore thought?" Rin asked.

"I have." Lux answered.

"And...?" She asked.

"I haven't fully made up my mind yet." Lux shrugged.

"The fact that you're even considering it is blowing my mind." Rin made a face.

"Why is that?" Lux asked.

"You just seemed to carry so much distaste for him, y'know?" Rin answered.

"The truth is, I see him as a rival. He caught my prey. Now I know I've got competition, but if I eliminate that rivalry, there wont be a competition, and we can actually live off of the money." Lux thought out loud. "That's why I'm considering it."

"Yea, I guess that makes sense." Rin shrugged. "But it just seems... I dunno, weird, y'know?"

"No more so than having Kick Ass with us." Lux pointed out. "And Red Mist has a car. We wont have to take the hearse out so much. That, right there, is a huge advantage because it means the hearse will be less likey to be seen."

"Yea... I guess it wont be so bad." Rin shrugged.

"Alright," Lux said. "I guess it's decided, then."

* * *

Tough decisions, possible new allies, yet, there is danger all around.

review or not. :)


	5. Chapter 5: Friends and Enemies

Updates will be weekly from here on. :)

* * *

The next few days had gone by with very little action aside from the typical drunks, pipsqueek gang members, and the low balling drug dealers. The two didn't complain though, money was money afterall.

The two walked the familiar dark streets, on their way to the alley where Red Mist would be waiting. The trip seemed longer this time for whatever reason. Perhaps it was because this was going to be a huge leap in the usual plans, but either way, they both knew that something had to change. There was just too much competition. Too many lions at the watering hole.

"I really hope this works in our favor." Felidae stated.

"I do too." False Note said. "If it doesn't though, there will be consequences."

"What do you have planned?" Felidae asked.

"I'll have to get rid of him." False Note answered.

"What do you mean?" Felidae asked, but there was no time for an answer.

They had reached their destination and False Note had already stepped inside of the alley, into the darkness and out of visibility.

"Red Mist? You here?" She called out sternly.

"Yea, I'm here." A voice answered. A figure approached her from the back of the alley. As it drew closer, she could make out the outline of the spikey hair, the cape, and the boots.

Once he was close enough, she could see him better. His large dark eyes were focused on her so intensely that it almost made her uncomfortable.

"I have made my decision." She began. "I will work with you, but only under these conditions..."

"Yes?" He waited, wanting to hear more.

"We only hunt bounty, people with a price on them. When we catch them we split the money seventy-thirty, since you don't always hunt for bounty. And finally, you have to let my friend come along when she wishes to." She said sternly.

"... It's a deal." Red Mist smiled and held his hand out to shake.

False Note shook his hand and they both turned to leave the alley way. Once they emerged, Felidea looked him up and down and with a smile, and shook his hand.

"Welcome to the team."

"Thanks." He said with a large, almost goofey smile.

"Well, let's get cracking." False Note said as she cracked her knuckles.

"Alright." Red Mist smiled.

"Actually, you can go ahead... I need to check on something." Felidae nodded.

"Okay. We'll meet back up here, then." False Note gave a slight nod.

Red Mist lead False Note to his car while Felidea went back up the street.

False Note approached the Mustang and gave a small smile.

"Gotta hand it to you, Mist." She smirked. "You've got a good taste in cars."

"Thanks!" He smiled. "Wait until you see the inside!"

He quickly unlocked the doors and they both got in, shutting the doors and sealing themselves inside the vehicle. The interior was just as impressive as the exterior, with all the gadgets, the comfortable seats, and the overall shape of the car to look at.

Once inside he slid the key into the ignition and turned the car on, the roar of the engine echoed in the empty streets as he reved it, showing off for his new female team mate. He looked over at her, his eyelids lowered and a smirk on his face as the sher power of the engine made the whole car shudder.

"Nice." False Note looked at him with a smirk.

"That's not all this baby can do..." He smiled as he started down the road.

* * *

Felidae walked along the streets, her eyes searching, left and right, up and down, she was officially on the prowl. She was patient, though, and she could wait all night if she needed to, but either way, she was going to find what she was after.

She didn't have to wait long though, which was a pleasant surprise as Kick Ass came around the corner ahead of her.

"Hey." She called again.

"Oh, hey!" He gave a smile as he walked over to her.

"It's good to see you out and about again." She smiled. "Any luck?"

"It's actually been kinda slow tonight." He rubbed the back of his head. "Not much has been going on over in this area."

"Well, I suppose that is a good thing." Felidae nodded. "Hey, wanna go check out some other places? Y'know, since we're both here and nothing's goin' on here?"

"... Not for too long, I don't stay out too late on week days." He made a face.

"Understandable." She nodded. "Where to first?"

"Well, there's a trouble area a few blocks over where something is always going down." He said as they began to walk.

* * *

"That's pretty beast, right there." False Note smiled as she watched Red Mist fiddle with all the gadgets.

"I know, right?" He chuckled. "Watch this..."

He flipped a switch and mist began to shoot from the hood of the car.

"The mist." He chuckled.

"Ha, I see what you did there..." She smiled at him.

He chuckled and fiddled with the radio until it hit a station he liked. There was a small gap of silence between the two as rock played in the back ground.

"So, you're after money with these guys?" He asked, licking his lips slightly. "Like Bounty Hunters?"

"Yea, that way I can pay rent, and the citizen's arrest law keeps me from being thrown in jail." False Note answered.

"That's actually pretty clever." He nodded. "Getting paid by the force to do work they can't handle."

"Pretty much." She chuckled.

"How long have you been doing this?" He asked.

"A while." She answered. "You?"

"A while." He nodded.

"Cool." False Note replied. She looked out of her window and watched the city zip by, the lights making streaks on the curved glass of the window.

"I think the best place to look for wanted people is right around in this area..." He pointed to a spot on the map displayed on the iphone that sat plugged into the front of the car. "It's a pretty rough area."

"Yea?" False Note leaned in to get a better look. "Alright. You up for some fun, then?"

"I'm always up for some fun." He smirked as he sped up.

* * *

"Bounty hunters, huh?" Kick Ass nodded.

"Yea." Felidae said as they walked. "It makes decent money and it cleans the streets too."

Kick Ass nodded approvingly.

"Sounds like a pretty good idea to me."

"Oh yea. That, and because the guys are wanted, we are protected by the citizen's arrest law." Felidae smirked.

"Looks like you guys have your work cut out for you." Kick Ass smiled.

"Yep." Felidae smiled. "It's a pretty intense, yet rewarding, life."

"I hear you on the intense part." Kick Ass made a face.

"Hehe, you run into some sticky situations?" Felidae asked.

"You have no clue." He sighed.

"I bet I do." Felidae smirked. "Let's exchange some stories, and I'll decide if I know or not."

"Alright, well this one time..."

* * *

"This is the place." Red Mist said as he parked in an alleyway.

"Sweet." False Note smirked. "You ready?"

"Hell yea..." He laughed as he got out of the car.

They exited the alleyway and made their way down the street, eyes open for trouble. It wasn't long before they found it when they caught sight of a man dealing small bags of a crystal looking product on the corner.

"You see that?" False Note pointed out the drug dealer.

"Yea." Red Mist said.

They ducked into a cranny and watched.

"You wanna take him down?" He asked.

"Yea... I've seen this guy's picture in the paper. He's worth a good amount." False Note stated.

"Alright..." Red Mist said as they continued to watch. "We'll tag him when he gets ready to leave."

"Sounds good to me." False Note nodded.

* * *

"That is pretty gnarley." Felidae nodded. "But I can do you one better. Once, when my partner and I were traveling, we ran into a large gang. I'm talkin' guns, gats, tommy guns, the works. Well, the only thing we had in our arsenal was the few blades I had left and False Note's sound tech. Anyway, we formed a plan to try and reconfigure her sound tech to activly slice through the air. So with some quick thinking on our part and a few clicks here and a quick change in the key, we had our weapon ready. When we let lose, there was no one left standing!"

"Sounds bad ass." Kick Ass laughed.

"It was, it was!" Felidae laughed. "And we made so much moooooney!"

"Dang, how much?" He asked.

"Like, close to a qaurter of a million dollars." Felidae smiled.

"Shit!" Kick Ass exclaimed. "Do you even know what I would do with a quarter of a million dollars?!"

"That's exactly what we were like!" Felidae laughed.

They continued to walk and exchange stories until they reached their destination. The streets were alive with the sound of house music and laughter, accompanied by the light sound of glass breaking.

They walked to the end of the street when suddenly a fight broke out in one of the yards. A ton of people jumped in and it spilled out into the street, where they could handle it.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Kick Ass yelled as he ran into the fray, his batons drawn.

Felidae joined him, a few tear gas balls ready.

* * *

"Looks like he's leaving." Red Mist whispered as the drug dealer moved from his spot on the corner.

"Yea. Let's move into position." False Note nodded as she slipped out of the cranny.

They stayed in the shadows until they were right up on him. With a swift motion, False Note stepped into the street and made her presence known.

"Hey." She called.

The dealer turned, an unlit ciggerette between his lips.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" He chuckled.

"In a minute I'm _going _to be a couple thousand dollars richer." False Note smirked.

"What are you on about, girly? I don't got time for this bullshit." He said as he turned to continue the walk to his car.

"You're not gonna make it to your car, bro." Red Mist called as he appeared behind False Note.

The dealer turned again, looking frustraited.

"Listen, kids..." He began as he turned around. "You need to go ho... you..." His eyes locked on Red Mist.

The dealer's face crumpled into an angry shape as he snarled.

"You're the punk from the news earlier this month."

Red Mist's eyes widened as he reached into his coat pocket and drew out a nine milimeter False Note and Red Mist took cover in a nook as he began to shoot at them.

"You kids should've stayed home tonight!" He called after capping a few more shots.

"He's reloading." Red Mist stated.

False Note readied her trumpet and dove out from the protected area, she blasted out a quick G, but it was cut short by the bullet that grazed her left shoulder. Even though the sound was short, it was powerful and it knocked the dealer from his standing position. Red Mist ran in and quickly disarmed him. He quickly tied his hands behind his back and his ankles together with some plastic pull straps he had on his person.

After handling the dealer, he ran back to False Note, who laid on her side in the street, gripping the bleeding wound tightly.

"Holy shit, are you alright?!" He cried frantically.

"Shhhhh!" Don't alert the entire hood!" She hissed. "Just call the cops, tell them we caught another wanted man and tell them to send a rescue team because one of us got shot."

"Alright..." He was so shakey he could bearly dial the numbers, but he managed. After he hung up he tried to help False Note as much as he could.

"Augh!" She grunted as he helped her sit up. "Shit fire and save matches, why is it bleeding so much?"

"Let me look..." He said as he gently peeled the fabric away from the sticky red covered skin. "Shit!"

"What?!" She looked at him with a grimace.

"It's deep as hell!" He exclaimed.

"Ugh! I am going to need stitches then..." She sighed. "This day keeps getting better and better..."

Red Mist was about to speak when False Note suddenly slumped over and began breathing funny.

"False Note, what's wrong?" He tried, but he recieved no response. "Hey, hello? False Note?"

He tried to hold her head up, but it was like she was suddenly dead weight.

"Oh God, oh no..." He looked around. "Oh shit..."

To his relief blue lights broke the streets finally and they were safe for the time being.

* * *

Kick Ass swung his batons wildly, hitting random people in the brawl, dispersing them pretty quickly.

Felidea launched a few tear gass balls which sent several of the men to their knees coughing and choaking. The she quickly joined Kick Ass in fighting the rest of them.

A large man lunged after her but she leapt over him, turned, and with a well placed kick to the butt, sent him face first into the ground, which knocked him out.

Kick Ass was tackled off of his feet by another good sized man, but after a swift smack to the temple with a baton, he was thrown off. Once he was back up and had regained his footing, he continued to fight.

Felidae threw a star at a man that was coming up from behind Kick Ass. The star stuck in his collar bone area and he stumbled back and fell onto his back.

It wasn't until it was too late though that she realized another man had snuck up on her. He grabbed her in a choakhold and squeezed her airway shut.

Kick Ass reacted immediately and attacked the man with all of his force. A well aimed kick to the groin made the man drop Felidae and a sickening thud signaled the strike to the temple that sent him to the ground.

Upon seeing the others unconsious, the rest of the brawlers ran off, having realized there was no winning at this point.

"Are you alright?" Kick Ass asked Felidae, who was coughing.

"Yea..." She wheezed. "... I'm going to be bruised though... badly..."

"Can you breathe? Are you sure you're okay?" He proded.

"I'm fine..." She waved. "... just let me catch my breath..."

They sat in the street until they got to where they could talk without panting getting in the way.

"That was rough..." Felidae said, still rubbing her neck.

"Yea..." Kick Ass nodded.

"You're bleeding all over your mask." Felidae pointed out.

"Yea... I do that... a lot." He shrugged.

"You don't seem to be in a whole lot of pain." Felidae said with a look of couriosity.

"Funny story about that..." Kick Ass chuckled.

* * *

Red Mist watched as False Note spoke to the police from the back of the rescue vehicle.

The cops didn't seem to care that she was wearing a mask, they only seemed concerned over getting the information they needed and getting the dealer through booking. It struck him that they had dealt with False Note before, what with her being a bounty hunter, which is probably why they seemed to over look the mask.

He was hiding, though. The cops did not know him as a bounty hunter so there was a high posibility that they would make him remove his mask, thus exposing who he really was. He waited in the nook they had hid in earlier. He watched from there as the resuce team sewed up False Note's arm with a field kit. She did not watch, she only focused on the cops and their questions. It wasn't long until they were finished and they finished cleaning the wound, signed her out, and drove off. It was now safe for him to come out.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yea... sorry about that." False Note frowned. "I have hemophobia."

"What's that?" He asked.

"It's the fear of blood." False Note said sheepishly. "It's also one of the few fears that cause the victim to pass out. I know it's silly, but I can't help it."

"No, it's fine... did it hurt when they were sewing it up?" He asked as he looked at the wound, now clean and stitched up.

"No. They gave me a shot that numbed it. Now my whole arm is numb." False Note frowned as she wiggled it a little.

"Oh..." He made a face. "Hey... why didn't the cops care about your mask?"

"Hehe." She chuckled. "They have my information from the first catch we made here, that and they know I am a bounty hunter and that if my catches know who I am, it could be very dangerous for me, so they typically wait until the car carrying the catch leaves before they check my identity if they check it at all. They're supposed to check every time, but that doesn't mean they do."

"That's cool." He smiled.

"Yea, it's pretty cool." False Note returned the smile.

"... You hungry?" He asked as he walked by her side back to the car.

"A tad." She answered.

* * *

"Wow, dude, that's pretty hard core." Felidae said with wide eyes.

"It felt hard core." Kick Ass laughed. "It left a pretty cool scar, though."

"I bet!" Felide laughed. "I've never been stabbed, but I have been stuck with steel needles."

"What?" He asked.

They were walking back to the otherside of the area where there was less crime.

"Yea, we fought a guy who used throwing needles." She explained. "They're like areodynamic needles about the size of a pencil and as big around a toothpick. When they stick in your skin they are difficult to remove because most of them are barbed."

"Owch..." Kick Ass made a fave.

"Yea." She chuckled.

"So you guys have seen a lot of different stuff, huh?" He asked.

"Oh yea." Felidae said with a nod. "The good, the bad, and the ugly."

"I think that's pretty cool." Kick Ass smiled at her.

"Really?" She smiled back.

"Yea." He chuckled. "Traveling, fighting, seeing new stuff. Pretty freakin' sweet."

"The traveling is fun and the sight seeing is the best, but that other stuff, that's just work." Felidae smirked.

"So, where all have you been?" He inquired.

"Oh, all over the south and east coast." Felidae answered. "We want to work our way out west soon though."

"Not too soon, I hope." Kick Ass blurted. "I mean... you just got here, right?"

"It's been a little while, yea." Felidae chuckled at him. "We'll be around for a little while more, though, so don't worry your pretty little head, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded. "Hey, you hungry?"

* * *

"So, what do you want? Some fries, a burger?" Red Mist asked as they pulled into the drive through of a fast food place.

"I don't eat meat." False Note smiled over at him. "So fries and a sweet tea would be just fine."

"No meat?!" He laughed. "Seriously?"

"Seriously." False Note smirked and nodded.

"You're a vegeterian?" Red Mist seemed shocked. "Really?"

"Yep. Have been for five or six years now." False Note beamed.

"Damn, girl." He shook his head. "Not me, man, no way. I couldn't do it. Gotta have my beef and pork."

"It's not really that hard. People just like to say it is to make it sound like they're doing something really big." False Note chuckled. "Once you find the right substitutes, you're home free."

"I just don't think I could do it." He laughed as he pulled up at the speaker and gave the order.

"It's a personal choice, y'know? It's not everyone's cup of tea." False Note added.

"Yea, about that, you wanted sweet tea to drink?" Red Mist asked.

"Yea," She blushed a little. "I'm... southern."

"I heard it in your accent." He smiled widley. "Where are you from?"

"South Carolina." False Note smiled.

"Damn, that's deep south, man." Red Mist laughed. "So, like, do you fish and hunt a lot in the south?"

"I used to fish before I became a vegetarian, but yea, lots of people hunt and fish down south." She answered. "I like to grow things, though. I had a garden every spring and summer."

"Cool." He smiled as he pulled up to the window. The exchange of money was quick and the food was even quicker, the employees not wanting to keep him waiting. "I killed an air plant once, so I don't exactly have a green thumb."

False Note cracked a smile at him.

"Damn." She giggled. "That's not even possible is it?"

"I found out it was." He made a face as they drove off.

They parked in a near by parking lot to eat. The sound of the crumpling paper bag filled the silence in the car as Red Mist dug through it, searching for the contents they both hungered for.

"Alright." He said pulling out False Note's food. "Here you go."

She took the box of fries in her right hand as he set their drinks in the adjustable cup holders the car had. He then got his own food ready and looked over at False Note who hadn't began to eat yet.

"Well, dig in." He chuckled.

"Uhhh... I can't really use my other arm..." She smiled as she tried to move the numb limb.

"Oh!" He exclaimed, almost embarassed. "That's right, the bullet... uhhh, okay..."

He opened up the dash and set the box in the dash.

"There, now you don't have to hold the box." He smiled.

"... That is so ghetto, I can't even begin to describe why." She laughed.

He laughed too, realizing she was right.

"Oh well, I'm hungry." He said just before biting into his burger.

"Same here." False Note agreed, also beggining to eat.

* * *

Felidae and Kick Ass stood in line, waiting to order at a popular fast food restuarant. The patrons stared and whispered, but most of their talk was friendly, aside form the few comments on Kick Ass's wardrobe choice.

"I could eat a cow." He laughed.

"I guess it's a good thing they serve burgers, then." Felidae smirked at him.

"Yea." He giggled. "So, what do you want?"

"I'll pay." She smiled.

"No, it's alright, really." He offered.

"I got it, don't worry." She refused politely.

They stepped up to the counter and placed their orders, the wide eyed staff nodding and working quickly.

"A burger and a milk shake? You eat like a bird." Felidae snickered at her partner.

"Eh." He shrugged. "I guess I do."

The two's order came up quick and they took their's outside on the curb. They sat down and got situated to eat, Felidae having a larger array of food than Kick Ass.

She unwrapped a buger and began eating while he timidly sipped at the milk shake he'd gotten and nibbled at his burger.

"You know, fatty foods aren't all bad." She said as she wiped her mouth, having finished the burger. "Especially when doing a job like this. Of course you should stay healthy, but the extra carbs here and there and the way it fills you up are actually really usueful when you're chasing people down."

"That's a good point." He smiled. "But I just eat it because it tastes good."

Felidae chuckled as she picked away at her fries until they, too, were gone.

Kick Ass had just finished his burger and was still working on the milkshake as Felidea drank the rest of her soda.

"That really hits the spot." She smiled and leaned back on her hands, looking up at the sky.

"Yea." He mimicked her.

"... If there is one thing I miss about home, it's the stars." She said softly. "You can't see stars here."

"It's kinda a downer, huh?" Kick Ass frowned. "There are places you can go to see them, though, like when you camp."

"It's a shame you have to travel to see the God given stars." She shook her head.

"Yea, but there's not really much that can be done, y'know." He shrugged.

"Yea." She sighed.

"... You can see the moon." Kick Ass pointed to the circle in the sky.

Felidae laughed at his attempt to make her feel better and he smiled, knowing it worked.

* * *

"That was good." False Note sighed as she placed the empty fry box into the bag Red Mist held out for her.

"It filled the giant ass gaping hole I had." He laughed.

False Note chuckled as he placed the bag behind his seat and sat back for a minute, resting his hands on his full stomach.

"So..." He looked over at her. "Wanna play a question game?"

"Why not?" She smirked.

"Alright." He smiled. "Uhm... What is your favorite color?"

"Red." She smiled.

"Oh?" He cocked an eyebrow and looked down at his costume. False Not laughed at his antics and gave him a smirk.

"What about you?"

"Red, duh." He laughed. "Your turn."

"Alright. What's your favorite instrument to listen to?" She asked.

"Drums." He answered right away. "Hands down."

"Drummers are spazzes." False Note laughed.

"Hey, I resemble that statement." He made a face at her.

"It's true." She laughed. "Every drummer I've ever known has been a spazz, and those who weren't were always pranksters and play boys."

"Sounds about right." He laughed. "So, what about you? What's your favorite?"

False Note cocked an eyebrow at him and held up her trumpet.

"Makes sense." He shrugged. "So what are trumpet players like if drummers are spazzes?"

"Is that your next question?" She asked.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Trumpet players are typically loud, obnoxious, proud, and a tad egotistical. Over confident, that would be a good way to explain them." False Note smirked. "However, they are risiliant, tough, loyal, and they're also really good kissers."

"Oh?" Red Mist smirked at the last statement.

False Note returned the smirk, thouroughly enjoying her partner's ego.

"Yes." She answered, leaning over a tad, playfully mocking his expression.

He leaned over as well, testing her boundaries and was pleasantly surprised to see that she did not draw back, but instead held her ground with that same calm confident daring expression. The space between their faces was little more than five inches and her eyes were locked onto his, seeming to dare him to move in closer, and he soon found the pull too great to resisit. Their noses weren't an inch apart anymore when the silence was broken.

"We are also really good bluffers." She smirked and sat back, crushing any hope at all for an encounter of the kissing kind.

He sat back, a heavy blush under his mask. He could feel the heat trapped under the molded flexible plastic and tried to think it away, but to his dismay, he found it to be a tad permanant.

False Note watched her partner mentally squirm with inward glee as his body language switched from confident to unsure in an instant. He sat back in his seat, his hands clasping together over his stomach, and his ankles crossing. He looked at her again, his big dark eyes wide and waiting for something, some form of reaction.

"I think it's my turn." False Note smiled softly, having sympathy for him.

"Yea." He nodded.

"Alright. What is your favorite past time?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"You gotta promise me you wont laugh." He said seriously.

"I promise." She nodded.

"Swear?" He asked, wide eyed.

"I swear!" She smiled widely.

"... I like to read comic books..." He grimaced waiting for the onsluaght of laughter that was sure to come. Then, however, there was nothing. He peeked through his tightly closed eyes only to see False Note sitting there, still smiling.

"What's funny about that?" She asked, still waiting for the punch line.

"I mean, you don't find that stupid or nerdy?" He asked.

"No, heck, man, even I like some comics." She waved lazily.

"Really?!" He said, almost to excitedly. "I mean, which ones?"

"Well, the only one I personally own is The Watchmen. I don't really read them as much as I appreciate the art and the feel of the books." She answered. "My past time is drawing and music, so I both see and admire the hard work put into comics. It's beautiful, really."

Red Mist just looked at her, his eyes seemed to light up when she spoke. She noticed and something rang a bell about the look on his face. It was familiar, but she couldn't for the life of her understand why.

* * *

Felidea and Kick Ass walked along the streets, the night was coming to an end and the two decided to call it quits for now. They were heading back to where they had met up where they would go their separate ways until next time.

It was a bit of a walk, so they continued to talk until they reached their destination.

"So that's an interesting choice for a costume." Felidae smiled over at her partner.

"Eh, I though it looked cool." He blushed under his mask.

"Hey, go with what makes you feel good." Felidae smiled at him.

He returned the smile and drew his shoulders up to his ears.

"It does make me feel kinda like a bad ass." He laughed.

Felidae chuckled and gave him a quick approving glance.

"That's how I feel about my talons." She said as she held up the finger armor studded gloves.

"They look nice too, y'know, send a pretty clear message." He said with wide eyes and a smile.

"I think so too." She smiled and turned the metal filangies over, examining them.

"Your costumes pretty cool. I like the gadgets." Kick Ass motioned to utility belt hanging about her waist.

"Thanks. They're all hand made." She beamed.

"Really? Cool." He smiled.

"Did you make those batons?" She asked, pointing to the dual weapons on his back.

"Nah, I just wrapped them up to make them match my costume." He shrugged.

"Looks good." She nodded.

"I try." He blushed.

"So what drew you to the suit?" Felidae asked.

"Eh, it just looked cool. I like the colors too. Green's my favorite color." He answered.

"I like blue." Felidae smiled.

"Blue's cool, too." He nodded at her.

They walked in silence for about a minute before Feldidae spoke up once more.

"Do you ever bring something to occupy your time when you're on parol?" She asked.

"I don't really have any pockets to place things." He chuckled. "What about you?"

"I bring an ipod." She answered. "Listen to music while I wait."

"Cool. What music do you like?" He asked.

"I have a wide variety of taste." She smiled. "What about you?"

"Same, I guess." He shrugged.

"What's the last song you listened to?" She asked.

"Uhhhhh..." He though for a minute. "I think it was Telephone by Lady Gaga, _do not _laugh at me, it was on the radio."

"Who's laughing?" She held her hands up with a smile. "I like her!"

"She's alright." He made a face.

"I love Adam Lambert, though." Felidae clasp her hands together with a large smile.

"He's decent." Kick Ass agreed. "I lean more towards rock and hip hop though."

"So, like, Hollywood Undead would probably be something you'd like." She thought out loud.

"Yea. I have most of their stuff on my lap top." He smiled.

"I like them too. Gets me pumped." She chuckled.

They arrived finally at the place they had met up. She stopped and turned to face him with a smile.

"You're a pretty good fighter, Kick Ass. I look forward to partoling with you again." She said genuinly.

"Thanks. Just tell me a time and date." He smiled.

"Alright. How about tomorrow?" She asked.

"Sure." He nodded.

She held her hand out to shake, a determined smile on her face. He took her hand and the deal was sealed.

"See you tomorrow night." She smiled.

"See you then." He returned the smile and then they began to go their separate ways.

Felidae returned to the spot where False Note said they'd meet up again, but her partner wasn't there. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her ipod who's bright screen displayed the time.

"2:00 am." She thought out loud.

* * *

False Note sighed and looked over at Red Mist, who's dark eyes were locked onto her, a smile on his face.

"It's late and I'm sure Felidae is waiting for me."

Red Mist took a quick look at the ipod on the dash and the large glowing "2:00am" that took up most of the bottom right corner.

"Ohhhhh..." He said with wide eyes.

False Note smiled over at him as he started the car up.

"I'm sorry about that, the time got away from me." He looked over at her, hoping he hadn't already offended his new team mate.

"It's alright." She smiled gently at him.

He relaxed a bit and pulled out of the parking lot. The ride back to the meeting place didn't last long enough in his opinion and he was inwardly saddened by the sight of the alley.

They pulled up to the spot where Felidae was leaned casually against the wall, waiting for them.

She looked at her ipod again. Twenty minutes had passed since she had returned to the spot. With a flat face, she looked up at the mustang where False Note and Red Mist were emerging.

Red Mist walked around the front of the car, joining False Note at her side and walked over to Felidae with her.

"Hey, you been waiting long?" False Note asked.

"Not really." She replied. "Have fun?"

"Yea, actually." False Note said, looking at Red Mist. He smiled and glanced at the ground before looking back up at Felidae.

"How was your night?" He asked.

"Decent." She smirked.

False Note cocked an eyebrow at her, to which, she responded with a raising of hers.

False Note chuckled lightly and then turned to Red Mist.

"I thouroughly enjoyed our time together, Red Mist. I hope we can do this again sometime." She smiled.

"Yea, sure." He nodded. "Here..."

He took the iphone that was hooked up in the car out of his pocket.

"I'll give you my number. This is my work phone where only other people like us call incase of emergency." He said.

"Okay." False Note Nodded. "Felidae, can you take his number on your ipod?"

"Sure." She said as she opened the note pad.

It took no time at all to take the number down and save it into the note files. Felidae shook his hand and placed her ipod back into her pocket.

"Give me a call when you want to patrol again." He smiled.

"I will." False Note nodded.

He shook her hand and False Note gave his gloved hand a quick and light squeeze, reassuring him that she would call.

He blushed, though it wasn't visible through the mask, and returned to his car. After he drove off, Felidae turned to her partner and made a face.

"What?" False Not asked.

"Well, we've had a sudden change of heart, now, haven't we?" She asked with a smirk.

"Shut up." False Note began walking home, a blush also forming under her mask.

Felidae laughed and caught up to her, joining her in the walk home.

* * *

"So..." Felidae cooed as they returned to their apartment.

False Note sighed heavily and removed her wig and mask, looking back at her friend, who was leaned casually with one arm resting on the back of the couch that sat in the living room and one ankle lazily crossed over the top of the the other.

"Red Mist!" She hissed with a smile, showing her teeth as she approached her friend with a dramatic edge in her step. "To think, I actually put some stock in what you said about having to get rid of him."

False Note continued to ignore her, though it was becoming difficult.

"What were you gonna do? Mac him to death?" She snickered. It was then that False Note spun on her heels and addressed her partner.

"No one was Macin'!" She almost yelled. "We patroled, kicked some serious butt, got some food, and came home."

Felidae rolled her eyes with a smirk.

"It's alrigt, you know, I mean, you are human afterall. It's fine if you want to have his babies." She teased.

"Felidae. Spare me." False Note turned back around and headed to the kitchen where she began trying to do the dishes. "What about you and the wet suit crusaider, anyhow?"

"What about him?" Felidae smiled as she removed her hat and mask.

"It's obvious you've got some form of attraction to him." False Note stated flatly as she began filling up the sinks.

"Eh." Felidae shrugged, still watching her friend.

"Eh? Please, you ditched patrol tonight for the slight chance you'd find him. Something's up." She smirked out of the corner of her eye.

"Just wanted to expand our patrol is all." She answered.

"Fair enough." False Note nodded slowly, turning the water off and adding dish soap to one of the sinks. "We caught a drug dealer tonight. Worth a good amount of money. What did you two get?"

"Uh..." Felidae rubbed the back of her head. "We broke up a street fight..."

"Find anyone worth money in it?" False Note asked, struggling still with her left arm.

"... No." She shrugged.

"Ah, I see... is it because there wasn't anyone to claim bounty on or was it because your knight in green tights is busy trying to be super man?" She smirked.

Felidae gave a flat look at her friend and approached her side.

"What is wrong with your arm?" She asked.

"The dealer had a gun and I got grazed. No biggy." She sighed.

"Did you black out?" She asked.

"Yep. Only for a split second though." False Note answered.

"I bet Red Mist almost crapped his leather pants." Felidae began helping her injured partner.

"He was shaken, but he stayed right there next to me until the cops showed up." False Note answered with a nod. "Pretty nice of him really."

"He hid when they got close, didn't he?" She asked. "I would imagine so. He's not a bounty hunter."

"Yea, but he was watching the whole time. Had a ton of questions." False Note smiled to herself.

Felidae nodded and a small moment of silence passed between the two.

"So what is it that you like about him, exactly?" Felidae asked, her curiosity peeking.

False Note shrugged, still focussed on the dishes.

"He's got a certain... charm, I guess would be the word. He's not what he appears to be right away." She let a small laugh escape. "He's actually really a nerd in a costume. He's awkward, cocky, nervous, and he reads comic books."

"Wow, he's not exactly the knight in shining armor type, huh?" Felidae laughed.

"Not at first glance." False Note smiled. "But I sense something deeper in him. There's a power in him, I just don't think he's really found it yet."

"There'd have to be in anyone who does this sort of stuff." Felidae smiled. Before another moment of silence fell, Felidae spoke again. "... What about the physical aspect?" She smirked.

False Note smirked back at her and they both giggled like girls instead of bounty hunters.

"Welllll, if you absolutely have to know..." She blushed. "I think he has the cutest eyes and lips I have ever seen on a human face. He's not bad body wise either."

"Really?" Felidae asked. "I thought for sure you'd go after the guy-liner."

Felidae started laughing as False Note flicked water on her. She finished up the dishes and emptied the sinks of their contents.

"So what about you? What do you like about the walking green screen you call a vigilante?" False Note chuckled as she wiped her hands off.

"He's sweet." She smiled, putting the towel down. "He's polite, genuinly kind, and is just an all around good guy... He's got a cute butt too."

They shared a moment of laughter before they headed off to change into their pajamas for what was left of the night.

* * *

Rin and Lux's circle of friends expands... or does it?

Review or not :) I'd love to hear your thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6: A Dangerous Love

I hope you are all enjoying the story so far. Here is chapter six :)

* * *

"Jeez, why does everyone at this table look like they've been mugged?" Marty asked looking at his friends.

"Well, I fell over some boxes yesterday and almost broke my neck." Rin lied.

"I fell down the stairs at my house... tripped over some comics..." Dave lied nervously.

"I got shot." Lux said flatly.

Everyone looked at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

"Either way, you guys need to be more careful." Todd said, looking at them.

"I agree, you could get seriously injured." Katie nodded.

Everyone playfully brushed off Katie's statement before diving into new conversation.

"So, did anyone actually do that book report?" Todd asked.

"No, please." Marty scoffed. "Like I have time in my busy schedule between sleeping and eating to do something pointless."

"Yep, sounds about right." Dave nodded.

Rin rolled her eyes and looked over at Lux, who only smirked at her.

"Hey, you know what? We should see a movie tonight." Katie suggested with a smile.

"What did you have in mind?" Marty asked.

"Ohhhhhhhhh..." Dave, Rin, and Lux cooed together.

They quickly shot odd looks at one another before continueing.

"Actually..." Rin rubbed the back of her head. "Lux and I have... this _thing_..."

"We're setting up our electronics tonight." Lux saved. "We have a crap load to do."

"And I... am... catagorizing my comics." Dave said and regreted it instantly.

"Uhm... alright then... maybe some other time." Katie nodded.

"I'll still go." Marty smiled.

Erika looked at Marty with a very flat and humorless expression before he accepted defeat.

"Well that was a complete fail." Todd laughed until Marty elbowed him.

"Well, we've got a crap ton of work to do, so we'd better head out." Rin laughed as she stood, Lux following. "We'll see you guys later."

"Later." Todd waved, Marty nodding.

"See ya'." Dave bid goodbye as they left the store.

* * *

"So, are you patrolling with The Mist tonight?" Rin elbowed Lux playfully.

"Dunno, are you patrolling with Ass tonight?" Lux cackled.

"Wow, only saying the last half of the name doesn't work with him AT ALL." Rin said thoughfully. "But, yea, we decided we would. I figured we'd take this week and really get to know one another."

"Sounds good to me." Lux nodded. "Maybe after then we can all patrol together."

"I was thinking the same thing." Rin smiled.

"Awesome." Lux smiled as they continued home.

* * *

Once night fell, the two slipped into their costumes quickly and headed out.

False Note had her phone out and was texting quickly while they walked in silence.

"Mist?" Felidae asked.

"Yep." She nodded.

"Is he going to meet you here?" She asked as they rounded the corner to the meeting spot.

Before False Note could answer, a red mustang drifted around the corner and parked in front of them.

"Damn, he got here quick." Felidae said, slack jawed.

"He was in the area." False Note informed.

"Are you sure he just didn't _reeeeeeeeally _want to see you?" Felidae asked, elbowing her lightly.

False Note smirked as Red Mist emerged from the car and walked quickly over to them.

"Hey." He said as he approached her.

"Hey." She replied.

He stopped at her side, haunched slightly to make himself seem like his height wasn't really that much compared to hers.

"You ready?" He asked with a smile.

"Yea." False Note nodded. She turned to Felidae quickly. "You gonna be alright?"

"Yep. I'll see you after patrol." She smiled.

"Alright then." False Note said as she proceeded on to Red Mist's car.

Felidae waved goodbye as the car sped passed and then went about her way to meet up with Kick Ass.

She was surprised to see him waiting for her at their spot. It looked like Red Mist wasn't the only one eager to meet up again.

"Hey." She smiled as she walked over to him.

"Hey." He smiled. "You ready to patrol?"

"Yep. Let's get started." She smirked. "Lead the way."

He nodded and began walking, Felidae at his side.

"What are the plans for tonight?" She asked.

"I thought we'd patrol the opposite side of town tonight. That good with you?" He asked.

"That's just fine with me." She nodded.

"Sweet." He smiled.

* * *

"Hey, I got something for you." Red Mist smirked over at False Note.

"Oh?" She smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep." He reached over to the radio and tapped the screen of his iphone a few times, then a song came on. The theme from _Dog The Bounty Hunter _played through the speakers.

"Oh, ha ha, Mist." False Note made a face at him as he laughed.

"You smoke?" Red Mist asked when he stopped laughing.

"No, well, I haven't in a long time." She asnswered.

"Ever smoke anything other than tobacco?" He asked, a smile on his face.

"Nope." She smiled at him. "The last thing I smoked was a hookah pipe when I still lived in the south."

"A hookah pipe?" He laughed. "That's bizare."

"Never smoked a hookah pipe before, Mist?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, I have not." He chuckled.

"Well, you will have to try it sometime." She smirked.

"Yes, I will." He said, glancing over at her with seductive eyes.

They both laughed and broke the speed limit down the street.

* * *

Felidae and Kick Ass finally reached their destination on the other side of town. From there, they approached the night as they had before.

A few street lights lit the road stretched out before them and houses lined the way, their windows lit with an orange glow as the residents inside were awake well into the night usually.

"I don't typically have a whole lot of issues with this part of town, but sometimes I catch a crook here and there." Kick Ass stated.

"Alright." Felidae nodded.

They walked a little ways in, scanning the area diligently for any suspicious activity, but nothing turned up.

"All's quiet here." Kick Ass smiled, glad to see a peaceful scene for once in a while.

"We should move on." Felidae said, taking the lead.

"Where are we going next?" He asked.

"I want to go down town." She answered.

"Wait," Kick Ass said, stopping dead in his tracks. "It's really dangerous at night, are you sure?"

Felidae turned to him weraing the slyest smirk she could make and answered in the smoothes, most velvety tone she coulod create.

"Honey, I _live _for this."

* * *

"So, what kind of trouble are we getting into tonight?" False Note asked.

"I actually thought we'd go to the docks tonight." Red Mist said. "Drug dealers like to hang out there a lot."

"Oh?" False Note cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes ma'am." He glanced over at her again. "Does that rev your motor, False Note?"

"My pistons are pumping, Red Mist." She smirked at him. "How are your gears?"

"Grinding." He chuckled.

He floored it and had them resting out of sight at the docks before they knew it.

"The wait is the killer part." He sighed as he cut the car off.

"Patience is a virtue." False Note smiled.

They sat in silence for a little while, watching the docks for movement.

Red Mist's eyes wandered over to his partner. She was watching carefully, her eyes making slow scanning motions back and forth every so often.

He soon found himself wondering if her hair was real or if it was a wig like his own. He wondered if she was actually a trumpet player or if the sound wave device simply worked on everything and she actually only knew, like, three notes on the afore mentioned instrument. Along side that, he pondered the likeness of her real face, the one beneath the mask, the one he secretly whished to see.

But all of that would have to wait because his bubble was promptly busted by False Note as she spoke up.

"Are you alright, Mist?"

"Huh?" He asked blankly, then, suddenly, he realized that he had been starring. "Oh, yea, no, I'm... it's all good."

"Uhhhh huh, well, you better hope so." She said, her face serious. "We've got company."

He shook his head slightly and looked out the windshield at four men gathering on the docks. A deal was about to go down.

* * *

Felidae walked alongside Kick Ass as they made their way into the notorious scene of downtown.

It was true what they say about the city; it never sleeps. Cars drag raced down the streets, throngs of people on either side cheering them on. The alley ways were alive with subtle movement of trash can fires, gambling games, and the bodies of lovers in the dark. People hung out on the stoops of houses, drinking, smoking, and talking loudly. Music played from unknown places, the waves spilling out into the streets and disipating into the darkness.

No one seemed to pay the two much attention, but instead went about their nightly rutines. This was a good thing, though. The less attention, the easier it would be to get in, do what needs to be done, and get out.

"Listen..." Felidae stopped suddenly. "You hear that?"

Kick Ass listened as hard as he could. It took a minute, but then he heard it. Faintly, off in the distance, the sound of someone crying for help reached them.

"C'mon." Felidae took off down the street in the direction of the voice, Kick Ass following suit.

Once they reached the end of the street, the voice had become very clear, other voices had begun to muddle in as well.

Felidae stayed close to the brick of a wall as she peered into an alley way.

Four men were mugging another man, using knucks, bats, and kicking him. Felidae looked over at Kick Ass, motioning him into action as she stepped into view in the alley.

She said nothing, she only approached the men, taking one by the shoulder and ramming her kucks into his face when he turned to her. The alley then burst into action as he picked himslef up and retaliated with a haymaker. She dodged skillfully, then with one swift motion, planted her knee into the base of his rib cage, winding him just long enough to deliver a crushing blow to the back of his head.

Kick Ass' baton connected well with the colar bone of one of the assailents, the breaking sound echoing down the alley along with the agonized screams of the reciever. He didn't miss a beat though as he came back at Kick Ass with a bat to the stomach. He hit the ground with a thud and the man took the opportunity to strike him several times before he was blinded by hands over his eyes as Felidae jumped onto his back.

He slammed his back into the wall, crushing the air out of her, then, grabbing her wrists, threw her across the alley where she hit the wall up side down and landed on the back of her neck on the ground. She rolled out of the way as he tried to stomp her head and made a grab of the bat he'd dropped. She stood, gripping the wodden weapon tight in her clawed hands, and swung, connecting the base to his head. He stumbled back as she disgarded the splintered object and drew up a few blades from her belt.

Kick Ass was now dealing with another man, who, thankfully, was unarmed, and therefore, no real match for his batons. He tried to block the viginante's weapons with his fore arms, but suffered a fractured wrist as a consequence. Kick Ass took his chance and leapt as high as he could into the air, which was about an average jump, and planted his boot in the man's crossed arms, fully snapping the fragile wrist. This alone was enough to scare the man away and he took off down tha alley.

Felidae raised her arm slowly and with a subtle flick of her wrist, sent five long blades into the torso of the stumbling man. He finally knelt to the ground, surrendering and begging for ceasefire. She approached him, blood dripping from her chin, pouring from her nose like a river. She knelt in front of him and spoke.

"You crawl out of here and don't you ever come back. Returning here is a deathwish."

He quickly moved on, limping and strunggling down the alley until he was finally out of sight.

Kick Ass helped the victim up and made sure he was alright before sending him on his way, warning him to steer clear of the area from then on.

"Are you alright?" He asked, approaching Felidae.

"Yea." She sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I busted my head pretty good though. Have a monster headache..."

"Let me see." He asked of her. She turned and revealed a small bloody spot emerging through her blond hair. He gently parted the hair and looked closer. The wound wasn't serious, it looked more like a cut than a concusion. The back of her neck was scratched up too and bleeding down into her armored shirt.

"I need to sit for a little while." She said. She began to try to sit but stumbled and ended up falling right into Kick Ass.

"Oops, I got'cha..." He said, catching her and helping her sit.

"Thanks. I'm a little dizzy, sorry." She said, holding her head.

"Yea, you got smacked pretty hard, there. It'll pass, just give it a minute." He smiled at her.

After a minute, he realized he was still holding her. She leaned into his chest, resting her head against him, her eyes shut tight, trying to force the dizziness out.

He took his sleeve and gently tried to wipe the blood from her face, causing her to open her blue eyes and look at him questioningly.

"It's harder to clean off if it dries..." He explaied.

"Alright..." She agreed and let him clean her face.

A few more moments of silence passed before Felidae sat up in his lap, holding her head.

"Feel better?" He asked with a smile.

"Yea. I think I'm all good." She smiled.

"Think you can walk?" He inquired.

"Let's see." She took it as a challenge.

She stood shakily even with Kick Ass' help but she did it. And after a few wobbly practice steps, she was good as new.

"Thanks." She smiled lighlty at him. "You're a life saver."

"Even a bad ass needs help sometimes." He chuckled.

She smiled at him, then she reached up and gently wiped a small trail of blood off of his upper lip with her thumb.

"It's harder to clean off if it dries."

* * *

Red Mist and False Note crept silently around cargo boxes and watched from the dark shadows as the four men talked amongst themselves.

False Note's brown eyes locked in on one of the men, her mind obviously working at full capacity as she ran his face through a system in her brain.

"He's worth around five thousand." She said finally. She had picked her target, her opponent, her prey. She looked like a lioness in the grass, waiting for the opportunity go in for the kill to present itself.

Red Mist watched the men in the open, unknowing of their presence, joke and carry on. He was positive they'd be packing and throw some pretty solid punches. Their motions and speech told him that they were seasoned in what they did and they would have no problem killing a couple of teens in halloween costumes.

"Are you ready?" False Note asked her partner.

"As I'll ever be." He answered.

She moved in, slowly, and when she was close enough, she revealed herself, Red Mist at her side. The men took notice right away, chuckling lightly, they analyzed the scene before them.

"What are you kids doin' down here at this time a' night, huh?" One asked. "Go on home, k'?"

"We're not going anywhere." False Note said, smirking. "You are going to pay my rent for a good long while."

"Excuse me?" He laughed. "I'd watch the next thing that comes out that pretty little mouth if I were you, sweet cheeks."

Red Mist's cheeks flushed with anger at the man's statement. He wasn't even sure why, really, but all he knew was that it pissed him off quite nicely.

False Note chuckled darkly, looking up at him slowly.

"There ain't a single sweet thing about me, pops." And with that, she blasted a crisp G at him. He went sailing back into a ton of cargo boxes as his crew opened fire on the two.

They ducked behind some crates, ducking out of sight as they prepared for some long distance warfare.

Red Mist removed a nine milimeter from his belt and glanced over the top of the crates. He then took aim and fired off a few shots.

False Note watched him with a smirk. She was impressed and pleasantly surprised to see him taking such aggressive action. A look of cold fury was plastered to his face as he fired off shot after shot. He looked so fitting, crouching there, his thin body in such a flattering postion, his bad boy look seamlessly working with his actions and his current demeanor. For a minute there, False Note fell in love, but that was over quickly as the dealer emerged from the pile of boxes, more pissed than anything, though he was stumbling badly from the side effects.

He pulled out his own gun and began firing erradic patterns over their heads. That's when False Note took her opportunity. She popped up and shot another G over the crates, knocking all of them off of their feet. Once done, she quickly ran to them, and disarmed them. Red Mist was right with her the whole time as they struggled to lift and bind the men before they got their senses about them.

They weren't quick enought though, seeing as how lifting the less than fit men proved to be particularily time consumming. Red Mist found himself on his back as a fist connected just above his breastplate. He gasped for air and rolled out of the way as his attacker tried to hit him again. Once he was in a standing position, he braced himself for the impending fight. He took a hard punch to the mouth and a knee to the chest before False Note interviened.

The man's knees buckled as she drove a blade into the back of his left knee. Once he was down, they both jumped on him and restrained him. False Note looked up a Red Mist for a split second before she felt herself lift off of the ground by her neck. She let out a yelp as the main dealer wrapped his arm about her throat, squeezing tightly.

Red Mist lept at him, planting his fist squarly in the center of his face. He felt his fingers cracking, not breaking, but moving in their joints as they were forced into the man's shattering nose. The man backed up, but was still holding tightly to False Note.

While he was distraced by his spewing nose, however, she rammed her foot as hard as she could into his groin. He instinctively let go of her and his hands went to the offended area. She saw this opening and rammed her knee into his already broken nose. He cried out and swung at her. She didn't move quick enough and she caught his fist with her jaw. She flew backwards and landed on her back a little passed Red Mist, where she laid, unmoving.

Red Mist turned to the man, enraged, and started after him, but he ran off and around some boxes before he could get to him. His attention then turned to his partner, who wasn't moving.

He ran to her and gently picker her up in his arms, her head resting on his fore arm.

"Mother of God, what a right hook..." She wheezed, spitting blood from her nose.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his eyes wide.

She couldn't tell for sure, but she thought she saw tears in them.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said as she sat up, holding her jaw. "A little more to the right and he probably would've broken it. It's a good thing I have strong jaw muscles from being a brass player, I'll tell you what."

"That scared me really bad..." He said in almost a whisper.

False Note turned to him, looking him dead in the face. He was like an open book now, his pale face, wide eyes, pursed frown, and set jaw told her that he was telling the truth. She suddenly felt upset about it for some reason and she was still deciding on what to do about it when the man's voice called out.

"Rot in hell, bitches!"

Suddenly, a large crane suspended crate above them was released from it's hold and came plummeting down.

"LOOK OUT!" False Note cried as she leapt at Red Mist, rolling with him out of the way just in time as it crashed to into the dock, sending splintered wood everywhere.

The man leapt from the crane and ran off, knowing the cops would be there soon to see what caused such damage.

False Note sat up again and wiped her eyes clean of dust and was paralyzed. She was sitting on top of Red Mist.

He looked up at her, his large dark eyes focused soley on her. His face was shocked, and had a strange hint of curiosity. He didn't move a muscle and waited for False Note to make the first move.

She looked down at him, wearing a similar face of shock. She wasn't used to being this close to anyone, and certainly not like this. Yet, she still didn't move. It wasn't embarrassment, fear, or any negative feeling that held her. It was the look on his face. His eyes, wide and dark, told her that he was waiting for something. She knew what it was, and even though she knew she wanted to give it to him, she second guessed herself.

He slowly lowered his eyes, taking a deeper breath and blinking slowly. Silence had settled around them and only the sounds of the water and the city were audiable in the strange atmosphere.

It was then, with the feeling of disappointment settling in on his face that she decided. She leaned down over his body and with a careful gentleness, pressed her lips to his, and gave him the kiss she knew he had been waiting on.

* * *

"Thanks again, man." Felidae blushed.

"It was no big deal, really." Kick Ass beamed.

"Well, it was to me." She smiled. "It's really good to know you're there when I'm in trouble."

"Always." He said nobly.

"I promise I will do the same for you, Kick Ass." She nodded seriously. "I mean it. You have proven yourself a trustworthy and kind companion. I will always try to live up to that as well."

"Trust me, you already have." Kick Ass chuckled.

The two walked down the street, heading back to the meeting spot. The patrol was over as it was getting late, and they had already taken quite a beating.

They reached the spot and continued to talk for a little while longer before they had to go their separate ways.

"Listen, I'm on facebook. Hit me up and we can plan out more stuff that way." Kick Ass smiled.

"Sounds good." Felidae agreed. "I'm still working on getting a work phone. I think it'd be better to have two separate phones."

"Yea. That's something I need as well." He nodded. "Don't have the money right now, though."

"I hear you." She smiled lightly.

There was a small moment of silence in which a plastic bag floated by them and a car horn echoed in the back ground.

"Sooo... just hit me up, I guess?" Kick Ass asked, his shoulders drawn up to his ears.

"I will." Felidae smiled.

"Alright. I'll talk to you then." He smiled widely.

"Kick Ass..." Felidae called as he was half way turned around.

"Yes?" He turned back.

"Before you go, could you come here?" She asked. "I need to whisper something to you."

He bent down close to her. He was surprised when he felt her hands on his shoulders and her lips agains his. It was quick and light, but it happened.

He stood up slowly, his eyes wide, and a hot blush under his mask.

"That is for caring." She smirked.

"... Th-thanks, Felidue-dae..." He stuttered and stumbled. He shook his head and smiled at her before saying one final goodbye and walking home.

More and more, it was becoming pretty awesome to be a super hero.

* * *

Red Mist looked up at False Note as she departed from the kiss, his eyes wide and dark, light captured in their deep brown color. She was beside him now, laying on her back, wiping her nose clean of the blood before she passed out from seeing it.

False Note looked up at the sky, the few stars strong enough to combat the light of the city and shine through were twinkling lightly as clouds crept over them. She couldn't tell if it was the stars, or the black spots beginning to blot her vision as the tunnel vision set in. She turned her head to Red Mist and spoke softly as the ringing in her ears grew louder.

"I'm about to go out."

He nodded and sat up, braced on one elbow, and with his other hand, reach over and took hers. He watched as her eyes went dark, fluttering every now and then. She was still awake to some extent, but she was compromised by the hemophobia once more. Her eyes were focussed on him, the right side of her face exposed to the sky. A drop of water landed on her cheek, then another, and another, sliding over the round and curved feature of her face as they now did his.

He got to his knees and picked her up in his arms. The rain was pouring now and his hair was sticking to his face. Black streams lined his round cheeks, pouring out from under his mask. He carried her to the mistmobile and carefully placed her in the back seat, then he entered the vehicle himself.

He placed her across the leather seats, her head resting in his lap. It was silent in the cabin of the car, only the tattering of the rain on the roof was audiable. The water cascaded in sheets down the curved windows of the car, warping the view beyond them. He looked down at her with a small smile as her eyes fluttered. With a gentle hand, he wiped the wet strands of hair out of her face, causing her to smile faintly.

"Mist..."

"I'm here." He whispered.

She reached up with a shakey hand and touched his face, still smiling. She gently wiped the black streams from his face and her heart jumped when she realized his skin color peeked through the eye holes in his mask instead of the black that was usually there. She had a strong sense of recognition at the sight, but there was still no certainty. Then, with what could only be described as a sudden horror, she realized that her own dark makeup up had smeared. If the scar over her right eye peeked through, he might know who she was.

She sat up slowly with his help and she sat at the other end of the car where the shadows engulfed her. He looked after her, the lights from there docks shining in on him and illuminating his wet hair and dark eyes. He leaned forward on one hand and moved closer to her.

"... I'm sorry." He whispered, his head hanging low.

"Don't apologize." She said softly.

He looked up at her, surprised by her reaction. He could barely see it in the dark, but her lips turned into a small smile. She reached out of the darkness with her hands and laid them atop his.

He moved into the shadows slowly where he embraced her and rested his chin atop her wig.

She leaned into him, her left ear pressed to his chest, counting the beats of the 8th note rhythm of his heart. She loved it dearly.

* * *

The rain began to pour on the meeting spot where Felidae waited for False Note.

She looked into the sky with a smile as the rain made shapes on her face. She outstretched her arm and embraced the rain, turning under it slowly to fully grasp it's warmth and renewal.

She suddenly noticed the fire escape on the building behind her and quickly scaled it, reaching the roof where thunder cracked over head. It's glorious, regal, powerful sound went right through her like a great heart beat just as grand as her own was.

With open arms, she welcomed the rain and thunder as it spread over the city, cleaning all it touched. She let it wash the makeup from her face, revealing the true color around her eyes under the mask. He blond hair stuck to her neck and forehead and her hat began to gain weight as it absorbed the water.

She laid on her back on the roof and smiled up at the rain as it came down in sheets. She was being cleaned and on this night, a new era was born, and with it, a new chapter in the life of Felidae, protector, bringer of justice, and new born vigilante.

* * *

"Well, it's right up here." Red Mist said as he pulled up to the meeting spot.

"Yea." False Note sighed, almost sadly.

She looked over at him with a small smile.

"Before you go..." He began nervously. "C-could I get one more kiss?"

She smiled at him and leaned over to him as he leaned in. She kissed him lightly for a moment and she drew back with a smile she hadn't worn in years.

"I'll see you later." She smiled.

"Alright." He nodded as she stepped out of the car. He reved the engine and smirked at her. "I'll be waiting."

She smirked back at him and gave a small salute as he drove off.

False Note smiled widely to herself and leaned against the building for support from her jello legs.

"Awwwww!"

False Note jumped and looked up at Felidae, who was looking over the side of said building. She knew she was in for it now as her partner quickly scaled the fire escape.

"Look at the big bad bounty hunter, all love sick and vulnerable!" She lightly punched False Note's arm.

"Would you kindly stuff it?" She hissed, beginnig to walk away.

"Why? Love is a beautiful thing!" She smiled brightly and danced around her.

Suddenly, False Note stopped and looked at her.

"... You and Kick Ass had a thing tonight, didn't you?" She smirked.

"What?" Felidae asked. "No!"

"Yes! Why else would you be bounding about like a color guard member on crack?" She asked.

"Why not?" Felidae figited.

"What went down?" False Note smirked.

"Ugh! HOW?! _How _do you know?!" She threw her hands up in a comical display of frustration.

This amused False Note to no end and she crossed her arms and waited.

"Okay..." Felidae sighed, "Basically we went to down town."

False Note listened to the story as they walked home. She was glad to see her friend so happy after so long. This job had eaten a huge hole in their social lives and it was nice to finally have some of it back, no matter how odd it was.

* * *

Could love be a saving grace for Rin and Lux? Or could it be their down fall in the end?

Review or not. :) I'd love to hear your thoughts, though. ^^


	7. Chapter 7: 1, 2, 3

So sorry about the lateness, my work hours have been really weird lately. Anyway, here is chapter 7, enjoy, y'all!

* * *

"Man, I am sore." Lux said with a grimace as she sat up on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and looked over to see Rin sitting in the near by chair, frozen with a bowl of cereal in her hand and a look of shock on her face. "Wha...? Oh! No! Not like that, you perv!" She exclaimed, quickly getting to her feet.

"Well, what did you expect me to think?!" Rin laughed. "You _were _in the back seat of his car!"

"People _do _sit in the back seat sometimes! JEEZ!" Lux threw a pillow at her.

"Hey! Cereal!" Rin pointed to the bowl she held.

Lux waved her hand lazily as she headed for her bathroom.

"Crazy hoe." Rin mumbled as she continued to eat her cereal.

"So, did you catch anyone last night?" Lux called from the bathroom as she squeezed toothpaste onto her toothbrush.

"No, we only stopped that mugging I told you about." Rin answered. There was the sound of spitting and water runing. "What about you?"

"We had a guy, but he got away." Lux answered. "Dude tried to drop a shipment car on us at the docks."

"No way!" Rin called. "Y'all are alright, aren't you?"

"Yea, we're both fine. Got my nose busted up real nice." Lux said as she finished cleaning up and walked out of the bathroom.

"So that's what happened to your face." Rin nodded.

"Yep. Looks real purdy, don't it?" Lux said with a flat face. Her nose was still encrusted on the inside with dried blood and the area of her jaw where she'd been punched was now a deep dark bruise. "It didn't swell up as bad as I thought it would, but it hurts like a bitch."

"Niiiiice." Rin grimaced.

"How's your head feeling today?" Lux asked heading over to her bed room.

"Better. The back of my head is sore as all hell, but the headache is gone." She sighed. "I wont be wearing any of my pretty backless tops for a while, though." She frustraitedly stabbed at the cereal.

"Why's that?" Lux called from the other room.

"My back looks like I slid on glass." She frowned. "It's gross and ugly."

"Oh, the price we pay." Lux said as she emerged from her bed room, dressed in jeans, boots, and a Marching Band t-shirt.

"I heard that." Rin sighed again and took another bite of cereal.

Rin finished her cereal and put the bowl away as Lux gathered up her school supplies and a coat.

"Why do you wear that thing, it's still summer." Rin asked.

"The school is, like, negetive ten degrees and I swear Atomic Comics is even worse." Lux siad as she slipped the coat on. "I'm cold natured, you know that."

"Whatever." Rin rolled her eyes as they left the building.

* * *

"Okay, seriously guys, what the actual fuck have you been doing?" Marty asked seriously.

The ragtag group looked at one another and grimaced.

"You really want the truth?" Lux asked.

"Yes, I mean, honestly, what the hell?" Marty looked disturbed.

"... Guys... I have a confession to make..." Lux said standing. "I... I'm not who you think I am... I'm actually a fight club member."

The others giggled and laughed.

"No, really..." Marty frowned.

"Alright, alright, don't get your priches in a knot." Lux sat back down. "I got in to a a bit of a scrape the other day with some hoe who stumbled out of a bar and ran into me, okay?"

"She must've clocked you good." Todd laughed.

"Shut up, Todd, you tool." Marty shot him a look.

"What? It's just an observation!" Todd defended.

"It's fine, really." Lux chuckled. "I had Rin with me and besides, I've _seen _worse." She leaned over the table pointing at her scarred right eye.

"I _see _what you did there." Todd laughed and high fived her.

The door opened and Chris walked in, followed by his body guard. He was limping a little and seemed a little more rigid than usual.

"Shit, even he looks like crap today." Todd observed.

"Looks like the same hoe that tagged you got after him, too, Lux." Rin laughed.

Lux watched him, her brows furrowed. He looked so tired and ragged. He had dark rings under his eyes, his right hand was bruised badly and only when he looked up did she see the busted lip. Her eyes shot wide open when he looked dead at her and he, too, wore the same expression.

Rin saw the confusion on Lux's face and slowly turned to look at Dave, who looked confused as well. Dave didn't look too good either. He had a busted lip, a busted brow, and a bruised cheek. Dave seemed to look over her as well with a growing look of suspicion. Something wasn't adding up here.

* * *

Lux and Rin ran home as fast as they could, having made a hastey goodbye and a quick escape from the comic shop.

They burst through the door to their apartment and shut the door quickly behind.

"Okay, have you noticed anything _odd _about Dave?" Rin asked, eyes wide.

"Yea, like he has the same wounds Kick Ass would have from what you've told me?" Lux said, a serious look on her face.

"Yea!" Rin nodded. "Exactly!"

"Have _you _noticed anything about Chris?" Lux asked with the same look.

"Yep!" Rin nodded sternly. "Same situation!"

"Exactly!" Lux crossed her arms.

"Are we crazy for being suspicious?" Rin asked.

"No, we're just plain crazy already." Lux blew the statement off.

"Well, yea, that's true, but... You know what I mean..." She frowned.

"I do... I do..." Lux sighed. They sat down on the couch and thought out loud. "... But tell me... would you mind if Dave did turn out ot be Kick Ass?"

"To be honest? No, not at all. Not_ at all_." Rin smiled. "What about you? If you found out Chris D'amico was Red Mist?"

"... I've always found him attractive." Lux sighed finally.

"I knew it!" Rin jumped. "I knew you had a thing for him!"

"... I know you did." Lux closed her eyes.

"What is so attractive about Chris D'amico?" Rin looked over at her partner. "Honestly, the kid's a little... odd."

"Well, yea, I guess you would be, too, if you weren't allowed to have friends." Lux stated. "But he's not bad looking, you know. And he was really polite when I spoke to him. There is an innocense about him... I can see it in his eyes."

Rin let out a long sigh and laid her head back on the couch, her eyes fixed on the ceiling.

"We gotta find out tonight." Rin frowned.

"We can't just force them to tell us." Lux stated.

"We don't have to force them, we just have to earn their trust." Rin replied.

"... All we can do is try..." Lux sighed.

They sat in silence in the next several hours until the sun went down.

* * *

"Did you send the text?" Felidae asked False Note.

"Yea." She nodded.

"What did it say?" Fleidae asked.

"I told him that I wasn't well enough yet to fight, but I still wanted to patrol." She aswered.

"Cool." Felidae smiled. "I sent a message via facebook, so he'll be meeting me at our meeting spot."

"Alright." False Note nodded.

They walked down the street to the meeting place. When they reached it, the red mustang was already sitting there, the engine purring.

"Good luck." Felidae smiled at her partner.

"Same to you." False Note returned the smile.

She watched as Felidae walked away, a determined look in her eyes.

"Hey, are you feeling alright?" Red Mist asked as he rounded the front of the mistmobile.

"I'm fine." False Note smiled.

"Are you sure, you said you weren't feeling up to fighting tonight." He whispered, reaching out and touching her arm.

"Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about... can we sit in your car?" She asked.

"Yea, sure." He nodded, his eyes showing worry.

* * *

"Hey, I got your message." Kick Ass said as he ran over to Felidae. "Everything alright?"

"Yea, everything is just fine." She smiled.

"Good, good to hear." He smiled back, his big blue eyes shining down at her.

"I actually really just wanted to talk tonight, if that's alright." She sighed.

"Yea, sure." Kick Ass nodded. He sensed something was going on, although he wasn't sure what it was.

"Cool." She smiled.

They began to walk down the street, side by side. Secretly, Felidae was comparing everything she knew about Dave to the hero. She watched how he walked, the movement of his arms, and the size of his step.

"So, what's on your mind, Felidae." He asked.

"Lots of things..." She sighed. "Listen, I am really thankful for what you did for me, and... I really like you."

"No problem, no problem at all." He smiled. "I like you, too, Felidae."

"I can tell already that you are a kind hearted, trustworthy guy." She added.

"Thank you." He beamed. "You are too."

"And that's why I want to make a deal with you." She stopped walking.

"What kind of deal?" He asked.

"Kick Ass... I will show you my secret identity if you show me yours."

* * *

"What's up?" Red Mist asked False Note.

The cabin of the car was quiet with only the sound of the purring engine in the back ground.

"... What would you do if I said I know who you are?" She asked.

His eyes widened and his lip quivered slightly. It was dead silent between them. She looked at him, her eyes pleading for him not to be frightened, even though she could tell he was.

"Please don't be upset..." She said softly, her voice almost cracking.

He slowly looked down, his shoulders dropping. It was so quiet and False Note was almost ready to give up and just leave the vehicle, the street, and the city all together.

"... I guess you don't want to be my partner anymore, huh?" He asked quietly.

False Note looked over at him, her eyes wide and nervous.

"No, no, no, that's not... I want to stay with you..." She stumbled. "... I want you to know who I am, too..."

He looked up at her suddenly. He was both shocked and wary of the proposition. He watched as she gently reached up to her mask and placed her thin finger on its edges.

* * *

"... I don't know..." Kick Ass was shocked. "I mean, that goes against every super hero code, ever...""I know." Felidae frowned. "I trust you though. And this way I'll know you've always got my back and I'll always have yours."

"That's one hell of a deal, don't you think?" He asked.

"Go hard or go home." She laughed nervously.

"... What is this really about?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Felidae shut her eyes tight, having feared this would happen.

"Listen, and please don't hate me, but I think I know who you are." She said in one breath.

* * *

Kick Ass' mouth hung open for a second before he shut it and shook his head.

"What? How?" He asked, not sure whether to be shocked or upset.

"I am sure we know each other in real life." She looked up at him with her big blue eyes.

She stared at her for a moment, then suddenly, his eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates. It had all just come together.

"Rin Feli."

* * *

"Wait!" Red Mist reached out and grabbed her hands. "Wait..."

She slowly put her hands down and listened to him.

"... We'll do it together, alright?" He smiled slightly. His eyes were so large and hopeful, yet frightened and unsure.

False Note nodded slowly as he reached up to his own mask and she mirrored him.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Three..." He breathed gently. He reached up to his hair and pulled the wig off, followed by the mask and she did the same.

There was a moment of silence as Lux Blackwater looked into the face of Chris D'amico. The atmosphere around them had changed and his face was pale, those large eyes locked on her.

"... Lux Blackwater..." He breathed. He clutched the things that once concealed his identity.

"Yea..." She blushed. He saw it for the first time and blushed as well. "... I still think you're handsome."

"Really?" He asked, looking at the mask. "Now that the mystery is gone?"

"Yea..." She whispered. "... I'd always had a bit of a thing for you."

"... I felt the same..." He admitted, leaning closer to her.

She looked up at him and smiled at him, leaning in as well. She let him kiss her once more, fully enjoying the fact that she had what no one else could even get close to.

They broke the kiss and looked at one another. Chris smiled at her and took her hand in his.

"Listen, I have a proposition for you."

* * *

"Yes." Felidae nodded. "It's me, Dave."

Kick Ass shook his head again and just looked at her.

"How did you...?"

"It really doesn't take a genious, dude." She sighed.

"Okay, I'll give you that..." He nodded.

"Dave..." She smiled at him. "I'll always have your back."

"... You can count on me, too, Rin." He nodded.

"Also, Dave..." She smirked.

"Yea?" He asked.

"I know you're not gay." She laughed a little.

He promptly face palmed.

"Yyyyyyyyeaaaaaaa." He sighed.

She moved in closer and looked up at him, her eyes shinning an infinant blue, like his own. He let the pull reel him in and he found himself leaning towards her. The warmth of a kiss enveloped him once more as he wrapped his arms about Felidae, holding her tightly.

When the kiss finally broke, he just looked at her, wearing that classic smirk.

"... Wanna go fight some crime?" She asked with a purr.

* * *

"What is it?" Lux asked.

"Okay," He turned in his seat to face her. "You know how my dad is rich and everything?"

"Yea." She nodded.

"Well, he always makes me take a bodyguard with me wherever I go and he wont let me talk to anyone." Chris said sadly. "But I talk to you, and I know who you are now which means I've talked to you as you, so..."

Lux just looked at him, making a face of confusion.

"Look, I was wondering if you wanted to come work for my dad and be a live in room mate, body guard, friend?" Chris blushed as he stumbled over the words. "Basically I'm asking you if you will come up and get paid to be someone I can relate to, as sappy and stupid as that sounds, it looks like the only way, outside of being a super hero, that I can have a friend."

Lux watched his face change to sadness as the words slowly emerged from the frown on his lips.

"... I need to talk to my room mate first..." Lux answered.

He took her hands and held them close to his heart.

"Please, please, please, Lux." He frowned.

"Chris..." Lux frowned back. "That's a huge decision. I'd have to leave my best friend to do something like that..."

"You'll be on my dad's payroll, you'll never have to worry about money again..." He gripped her hands a little tighter, running his gloved thumbs over them.

"... Let me talk to my roomie about it first, okay?" Lux sighed.

"... Alright..." Chris nodded, his head low.

Lux took her hands out of his and took his face in her palms. Lifting his head slowly, she kissed the tip of his nose, which made him blush.

"What do you want to do instead of patrol tonight?" She asked.

"We could just ride around, if you want..." He shrugged.

"Sure. I haven't seen a lot if the city, to be honest." She smiled.

"I'll drive you around to some of the places I like." He smiled.

* * *

"I actually have a personal thing to handle tonight." Dave frowned.

"Oh, will you be alright?" Rin frowned.

"Yea." He smiled.

"I'll come along anyway, just in case." She smiled.

"Actaully, that wouldn't be such a bad idea." He smirked at her. "There's someone I think you should meet."

"Who?" Rin asked.

"Well, they're people like us." Dave answered as he began walking.

"Really? Like other super heroes?" She asked, her blue eyes wide.

"Yep." He smiled. "I wasn't going to tell anyone about them, but I think you should know about them if you're going to be out here doing this."

"Makes sense." Rin nodded. "Having back up is nice. Are they any good?"

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh _yea." Dave chuckled.

"What does that mean?" Rin questioned.

"You'll see, trust me." Dave laughed.

* * *

The mistmobile tore down the street, passed crowds of people who cheered on, pointing, and shouting when they saw the trademark car.

Red Mist, now back in costume, waved as he passed by, smiling at them.

"My adoring public." He smirked over at False Note.

"I can see." She smiled.

"You don't have fans?" He asked.

"I stay out of the lime light. Don't want any unwanted attention." False Note answered looking out the window.

"Really?" He glanced over at her. "That would explain why I'd never heard of you until I met you."

"Yea." She nodded. "But I guess it's cool having people cheer you on, too."

"Oh yea, it's pretty badass." He chuckled.

* * *

Kick Ass lead Felidae into the building where they walked a good ways before coming to a reinforced door.

"Is this where they live?" Felidae asked.

"Oh, no, they'd never let anyone know where they live, ever." Kick Ass said as he knocked on the door. The sound that it made was a deep matalic sound and it echoed down the hall.

It took a few seconds, but the door opened and a large man dressed in a batman-esque costume stood before them, staring down, waiting for an explination.

"I brought someone that needs to meet you." Kick Ass said timidly.

"And who might that be?" The tall man asked in an odd manner, almost pausing between words.

"My new partner, Felidae." Kick Ass introduced her.

"Hello." She nodded, holding out her hand.

"... Hello, Felidae." He said finally after studying her. He gave a firm handshake and opened the door for them to enter.

"Hit Girl, say hello, honey." He said as he made his way across the room.

"Hey." She smiled over at the new comer.

Felidae nodded in her direction, taking in the sight of the eleven year old dressed in purple. She couldn't believe _this _was the back up Kick Ass was talking about.

"Kick Ass has told us about you, Felidae." The man said from behind a desk where a malay of weapons were laid atop.

"I hope it was good." She chuckled.

"He says you've got his back." Hit Girl approached her and held out her hand. "We like to hear that. I'm Hit Girl, and that's Big Daddy."

Felidae shook her hand and was shocked at what a grip the girl had. Felidae looked over at Kick Ass who was smiling.

"I saw you and your partner, the girl with the brass instrument a while back." She stated.

"What?" Felidae looked surprised.

"You were patroling an area I am very familiar with." She smirked. "What is she called?"

"False Note." Felidae answered, still shocked.

"Suiting." She nodded. "I've seen you two in action. You're alright, but you're not great."

Felidae just watched as she made her way over to the table and picked up a throwing knife.

"You work with weapons well, and you've got some decent moves, but you lack in speed and decisiveness. That can make for a deadly mistake." She ran the blade over a gloved thumb. "And your friend fights long distance, albeit, well, but she lacks physical strength and relies on that one ability of hers." She threw the kife and it imbedded in the wall behind Felidae. The tip of the blade split the dart board behind almost in half.

Felidae looked back at the knife with large eyes, then back at Hit Girl.

"You've got to have more to lean back on when you fight." She smirked.

Felidae just nodded with wide eyes.

* * *

"Where are we going now?" False Note asked.

"Actually, I want to show you where I live." Red Mist smiled.

"Okay." She smiled back.

The mustang rolled up the street until it reached a large building surrounded by other taller buildings.

"See that pent house on top of that middle building?" He asked.

"Yea..." False Note answered, gazing up at the pent house.

"That's my place." He smirked, reaching over and placing his arm around the top of the passenger seat, he leaned over, looking up at the building himself.

False Note turned and was nose to nose with him. He smiled at her gently and she returned the expression. She placed a light kiss on his lips before he returned to his seat.

"It's beautiful." She smiled. "Does your family own the whole place?"

"Yea, the whole thing is ours." He answered. "It's nice, don't get me wrong, but it's... empty."

She looked at him and watched his big brown eyes show the sadness he was trying to hide behind the smile. There was lonliness in his heart and he was fighting it as best as he could, she could tell, though, it was beggining to take it's toll.

"... Actually... my dad kinda wants to meet you." He added, looking at the floor. "I asked him about the whole moving in thing before I knew who you were. But it's even better now that I know. You see, he humored the idea of having his own super hero to guard the place."

False Note smiled at him. She did want to see the inside of the building and it couldn't hurt to meet Mr. D'amico, anyway.

"I don't mind meeting him." She smiled.

"Really?" His face lit up. "Awesome!"

He jumped out of the car and went around to her side before she could open the door and did so for her. He helped her out of the car and took her by the hand as he quickly lead her to the door.

A doorman let him in, but not without pausing to look at False Note.

"Who is this, kid?" He asked.

"This is my partner." Red Mist smiled up at him.

"Does your dad know she's coming?" He asked.

"No, but he wanted to meet her, so it's alright." He tried.

"I'm not so sure, kid..." The doorman forwned. He turned to the man behind the main desk. "Hey, does Frank know this girl is coming in?"

The man behind the desk shrugged.

"Well, call him up, idiot!" He demanded before turning back to Red Mist. "It's just precausionary."

"I like your uniform." False Note smiled. "I used to be in a Marching Band, so I know what it's like to wear one."

"Thanks, but don't flatter me." He said flatly.

"I'm not." She smiled. "Tell me, is it too hot in the summer and too cold in the winter?"

"Yes, yes it is." He answered.

"You know why that is?" She asked with a smile.

"Polyester?" He humored.

"Nope." She smiled. "All uniforms are made from a special kind of fabric that is made to torture the wearer."

"I couldn't agree more, girly." He sighed and looked back at the man behind the desk. He was just putting the phone down.

"Send em' up, it's all cleared away." He called.

"Alright, kid, you're good to go." The doorman said.

"It was nice meeting you, sir." False Note nodded.

"Yea, you too." He gave a single nod before Red Mist pulled her to the elevator.

She paused before the machine and pulled her hand out of his.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"... I am afraid of elevators..." She whispered.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused.

"... I don't like tight spaces or being in something I can't see out of..." She answered softly.

"It'll be alright, look, I got'cha'." He smiled as the doors opened. He took her hand once more and coaxed her inside.

When the doors shut, she made a face of worry and watched the floors tick by. Red Mist squeezed her hand and pulled her close to him, patting her back.

"We're almost there." He smiled. He couldn't help but chuckle a little when the elevator reached its floor and she yelped for a second because there was a pause before the doors opened.

"Don't laugh at me, Red Pissed." She scolded as they stood in front of the elevator.

"I wasn't laughing at you." He smiled, patting her back. "It was a little funny, that's all."

"I must look like some sort of walking coniption fit with all these fears." She frowned.

"Everyone has fears." He shrugged.

"What are yours?" She asked.

"Well, I am terrified of bees, spiders, and I get really anxious when I am left alone for too long." He blushed.

"I'm afraid of bees too... but I really love spiders." She smiled.

"Why?!" He shivered. "Spiders are wretched things!"

"I find that they have a certain grace about them, kinda like a ballerina. They move with a deliberate intention and they tread with such elegance and ease as they spin a work of art made from their own bodies." She sighed. "Amazing creatures."

"... They suck the juice out of other bugs..." Red Mist stated with a frown.

They began to walk up the hall towards Mr. D'amico's office. Once there, Red Mist removed his mask and wig, then pushed the door open.

"Dad... I brought her up so you could meet her." He smiled at the man who was busy reading some papers at his desk.

When he looked up, his eyes locked onto False Note and she was immediately aware of a negative vibe resonating from this man.

* * *

"So, how long have you been training?" Felidae asked Hit Girl as she looked at the weapons table.

"Ever since I can remember." She replied with a smile. "But I don't want to sit around a bull shit on my life's story. I'm more interested in your motives, Felidae."

"Me?" She stuttered. "Oh, well, my partener and I are bounty hunters... we check out the wanted adds things in the paper and we work with the police department and arrange a deal then we chase down the crooks, do a citizens arrest thing, and claim the award... it's where our income comes from."

"Decent." Hit Girl nodded. "You're not from here though, I can hear it in your speech."

"We were born and raised in the South." She answered.

"So you state hop to hunt?" She asked.

"Yes, we state hop." Felidae nodded. "Sometimes, depending on whether or not the state we're in chooses to recognize our out of state liscence, we remain in one state longer than the other so we can get our liscence for that particular state."

"I see." Hit Girl nodded. "Where all have you been thus far?"

"Basically the East Coast." She answered. "We'll probably work our way out west next."

"Pshh." Hit Girl scoffed. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd park your asses right here. New York is a filthy cess pool full of pieces of shit varrying in shape and size, but to you, being a bounty hunter, this place would be like some untouched garden of Eden."

"We just don't hang around one place too long." Felidae shrugged.

"Fine by me. It's not my ass to feed and shelter." She smirked.

"I guess not." Felidae said softly.

"You know, I knew a few bounty hunters." Big Daddy spoke from behind the table where he worked on a gun. "Dangerous job."

"It can be." Felidae rubbed the back of her neck. "But what you guys do is dangerous too, and y'all don't even get paid!"

"Actaully," Hit Girl smirked. "We just take what the crooks don't need anymore."

"Is that enough, though?" Felidae asked.

"Trust me." She smirked. "We get by."

"Waste Not, want not." Big Daddy said as he held the gun up, inspecting it closely, then putting it back down and continuing to work once more.

"Hey, Felidae, we gotta be getting back soon." Kick Ass chimmed in.

"Oh, yea, sure." She nodded.

"Thanks for letting us stop by." Kick Ass waved once at the door.

"No problem." Big Daddy said without looking up. "Oh, and Felidae... if you ever need us, all you have to do is put up a sign on your website."

"I'll remember that." Felidae nodded.

"See you around." Hit Girl smirked as the door shut.

"Well?" Kick Ass asked.

"I liked them." Felidae smiled widely.

"Really?" Kick Ass laughed. "I was scared shitless the first time I met them."

"Bounty hunter," Felidae pointed at herself. "Remember?"

"Yea, I guess you're right." He shrugged.

"I am a little shocked by the girl, though." Felidae looked over at Kick Ass.

"Oh yea, she'll leave you slack jawed the first couple of times." He made a face. "It's better than being broken jawed."

"Can she really do all that much?" She asked as the exited the building.

"You haven't seen her in action yet." Kick Ass' eyes widened at the memories.

"... I hope I never have too...?" She questioned her own statement.

"Yea, really." He nodded.

"Damn." Felidae shook her head.

Kick Ass looked over at her and chuckled.

"What?" She asked.

"It's funnier when _you _swear." He smiled.

"Why is that?" She asked with a furrowed brow.

"I dunno, I guess it's because you never do." He chuckeld. "And you're always riding Lux's ass about being healthy... you're almost mother-like."

"Shut up, Ass-Kick." Felidae made a face at him. "I am not mother-like."

"I bet Lux begs to differ!" He laughed. She reached ove and smacked his arm.

"Lux doesn't know what's best for her health and it concerns me... or rather, she does, but she just doesn't do it which concerns me even more." She rubbed her brows. "Do you know what she had for breakfast the other day? _Do _you?"

"Enlighten me." He smiled at her.

"A twinkie. A single twinkie." She sighed. "A twinkie that was in a box that she didn't know as to whether or not it had expired."

"That's alright," Kick Ass laughed. "Twinkies don't go bad."

"... Still..." Felidae shook her head.

Kick Ass laughed as they continued to walk down the street, Felidae breaking into a chuckle too. Taking the night off turned out to be a pretty good idea after all.

* * *

"Hello." He greeted coldly. He stood up slowly, his eyes locked on False Note. He was a tall man with an intimidating stare and firm jawline. "You must be this False Note I keep hearing so much about." There was an heir of annoyance in his voice.

He reached across the desk to shake her hand and she met him in the middle. His hand tightened around hers in an unfriendly manner and she returned the squeeze, obtaining a smirk from him. He let go and casually wiped his hand on the side of his suit.

False Note cast a glance over at Red Mist, who stood off to the side, smiling at her. She then returned her gaze to Mr. D'amico.

"So, tell me, what sort of super powers do _you _have?" He chuckled, sitting on his desk, obviously trying to insult her.

"No super powers." She stated. "Don't need them."

"Well, I would imagine you have something up those sleeves." He eyed her gloves.

"I do." She replied. "Would you like a demonstraition?"

He smirked in reply and clasped his hands together in his lap.

Red Mist's smile faded suddenly and he walked over to her.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked worriedly.

"Just sit back and watch." She smiled gently at him. "I promise you'll be fine."

She gently pushed him aside and he allowed her to continue. She removed her trumpet from her back and played a few notes to warm up without the sound box.

Mr. D'amico chuckled and looked at Red Mist, shaking his head. Red Mist looked at him, a sadness growing in his eyes as his father already rejected the idea.

"Alright." She whispered as she placed the intrument to her lips and a jack into the sound box. She began to play a song. At first nothing really happened and Mr. D'amico continued to chuckle. Then he stopped.

Red Mist looked over at him and saw why. Little balls of light began to dot the room. Each time she played a long note, they would illuminate, one at a time, brighter until she stopped. She continued and the little balls of light began to move about the room, dancing with the beat and illuminating sparatically.

Two little balls of light circled around one another, a red one and a blue one. The red one would shower little bits or orange and the blue one would shower little bits of gold. They twirled around one another playfully.

Red Mist watched the little spheres play, transfixed by them. His eyes followed them as they moved in the air, touching every now and then. Then, just before the song stopped, they fused together, creating one purple ball of light.

The room fell silent as False Note lowered her trumpet and looked at Mr. D'amico. He just stared at the now empty space and then he slowly looked up at her.

Red Mist looked from his father to False Note, where his gaze remained.

"What was all that?" Mr. D'amico asked sternly.

"Hallucinations." She answered. "This box I wear transforms sound from my instrument into a special kind of powerful sound wave. These waves, when the right notes are played, enter the ear and are translated by each side of your brain differently, causing you to see hallucinations."

Mr. D'amico stood and walked over to her, looking her dead in the eye.

"Let me get this straight." He lowered his voice. "You can make people see things that aren't really there? With that?" He pointed to her belt.

"Yes." She answered.

"Can you make more than just pretty little girly fairy lights?" He made a face at her.

"Yes." She smirked. "I can make your worst nightmares a reality."

"That's what I wanna hear!" He smiled widely at her. "We could really use a person like you, here, you know." He smirked as he went back behind his desk.

He shuffled through a few papers and found what he was looking for. He handed her a paper from across the desk.

"You've got skills we require." He smirked. "And poor Chris, he's so lonely up here all by himself. It would be great if he had someone to keep him company. It'd be a shame for him to have to remain here, all alone, forever."

False Note could barely keep her compossure. He was using his own son as bait to get her to agree to staying. She took the paper from him silently.

"I'll give you time to think about it." He said sypathetically. "Chris, why don't you show her your room?"

Red Mist walked over to her slowly and took her gently by the arm. She left with him and stood out in the hall, still holding the paper. He just looked at her for a moment, a sadness on his face.

"... Chris." She whispered.

He smiled sadly at her, then took her hand and lead her to his room, a good ways down the hall.

He walked up to the door and opened it for her. She stepped into darkness which was quickly illuminated as he flicked the light switch on.

The room was huge, one wall being all one giant window. The floor was clean say for a few shirts and jeans here and there. He quickly ran over to the clothes and picked them up.

"Excuse the mess..." He blushed violently as he picked up a pair of boxers out of the floor.

"It's alright." She smiled at him. She continued to look around at the tall walls covered in posters of bands and comic book covers. A computer, a mac, sat against one wall, a shelf of comic books next to it. A large flat screen television hung on the same wall opposite his bed so he could watch from there. Flood lights illuminated the ceiling and the room and reflected off of the hardwood floors.

She sat on his bed and watched him place his clothes in the large closet and shut the door quickly. He then turned to her, still blushing.

"Sorry... again..."

"Really, it's no big deal. We all wear underwear... or we should, at least..." False Note laughed.

He laughed and sat next to her. He looked around then back at her.

"So, this is my room..." He smiled.

"It's really nice." She replied.

"Yea..." He sighed. "It's lonely, though."

She looked over at him. The sadness had returned and he stared at the floor.

"... Chris?" She asked. He looked at her. "Your dad... he's not mean to you, is he?"

"No." He answered. "He just... isn't really happy with me, I guess."

Her brows furrowed and he sighed again.

"He wants someone who can handle things when he's gone." He frowned. "I can do it, I know I can, but he doesn't believe it. He thinks I'm too soft."

"Well, I know how tough you really are." She smiled at him. "I've seen you in action. You're quick, accurate, and..."

"What?" He smiled over at her.

"... Really, really attractive." She blushed.

He blushed at her words and laughed nervously. She placed her hand atop his and scooted closer to him. He turned and looked at her with a smile, though his eyes still showed sadness.

"Chris." She smiled. She reached up and removed his mask and wig.

He looked at her, his eyes darkened by makeup and his face bare of the mask. He blinked as she removed her gloves and her own mask and wig.

She reached up and touched his face, leaning in and gently kissing him. He leaned into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her. When it broke finally, she leaned against his chest and hugged him tightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." He returned.

* * *

The moon shone brightly as Felidae and Kick Ass walked through the park. The mere sight of them had warded off any ill-doers so they pretty much had the whole park to themselves. It was quiet and the grass was damp with dew and as they walked, it stuck to their shoes. Felidae looked over at Kick Ass and smiled faintly, but something was on her mind.

"... Dave?" She asked.

He looked over at her questioningly.

"... What about Katie?"

Dave stopped and sighed, then looking at her, he spoke.

"I don't know." He paused to think. "I've had a crush on her since we were little. She's special, but she's outside of all this, y'know? This is a dangerous thing we do."

She just nodded.

"Look, Rin, I really, really like you, I honestly do, but I need to be honest with you about things, right? I don't want to start lieing to you." He frowned. "I want you to be honest with me too. We should be able to talk to one another."

"I agree." She smiled finally. "I understand, I do."

He smiled at her and put his arm around her. She chuckled after a while and he looked down at her with a questioning look.

"... I think Todd is kinda cute." She laughed.

"Really? _Todd_?" He scoffed.

"Yea, he's got cute hair." She giggled.

"... But mine's cuter, right?" He asked fianlly.

"Yes, yours is cuter, jeez." She chuckled and playfully slapped his arm as they continued to walk.

"Good... 'cause Todd's hair is a mess..." He stated.

* * *

Big Daddy's dark eyes were locked on the screen, watching the D'amico house through their own security cameras. He scanned the lobby and main hall taking in every detail as the pictures flashed before his eyes. Then, suddenly, he caught something that had his attention in a vice grip.

"Well, what do we have here?" He hummed.

"What is it, Daddy?" Hit Girl asked as she came around from the other moniter to take a look.

"Look who is getting cozy with the D'amico's." He pointed to False Note who walked with Red Mist out the front doors of the lobby.

"What is Red Mist doing there?" Hit Girl asked.

"I don't know, baby doll, but we might need to keep an extra close eye on those two." He smiled at her.

"Okay, Daddy." She smiled back. "I understand."

* * *

"You know, the park is nice at night." Felidae smiled as they continued to walk.

"Yea." Kick Ass nodded. "Not many get to enjoy it though because of all the assholes that want to ruin it for everyone else."

"Yea." She frowned. "What a shame... people should start just beating the shit out of these creeps. Normal people, just standing up and not taking it anymore."

"Kinda like us?" He laughed.

"Sure, if we're what you call normal." She shrugged with a smile.

He pulled her a little closer to his side and smiled.

She wrapped her arms around his lean waist and pressed her cheek into his ribs in a small hug.

He smiled down at her, her big blue eyes looking up at him like those of a blue eyed tigress. He smiled even wider and chuckled a little.

They continued to walk down the path of the park, lightly pushing against one another and giggled as they staggered.

* * *

"... So, your dad owns this big company, huh?" False Note asked.

"Yea." Red Mist nodded, glancing over at her from the road. "He's very busy almost all of the time."

"I bet." She nodded. "He's successful, though."

"Yea, my dad is the best at what he does." He smiled.

False Note glanced over at him quickly. His profile was lit by the streetlights they passed as he drove down the road, highlighting the features of his nose, chin, and neck.

He pulled up to the meeting spot and parked the car. He looked over at False Note and smiled at her, though he was still visibly upset.

"...I don't see Felidae, so I'll wait with you if that's alright." She smiled at him.

"It's fine with me." He smiled. He reached over and took her hand. "... Hey, Lux?"

She looked at him, knowing what was coming.

"... Please do think about coming to work for my dad..." He leaned in closer. "Please, really, do."

Something didn't seem right. He seemed worried, alarmed even. She looked at him for a moment, her brows furrowed, before answering.

"I will, Chris, I will."

He just continued to look at her with that same concerned look. She watched his face for a sign as to what the problem might be, but before she could decide anything, Felidae rounded the corner.

Red Mist tightened his grip a little on her hand, his large dark eyes locked on hers.

"Promise me." He asked softly.

"I promise." She whispered. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss before saying goodbye and departing.

Once she stepped out of the car, she looked back at him. He was still very concerned looking and he gave her a quick nod before driving off.

Felidae bounded over to False Note and stood next to her.

"What was _that _about?" She asked.

"... I'll tell you when we get home." She almost whispered.

"... I already don't like the sound of that..." She frowned.

False Note began walking home, Felidae at her side. The walk seemed longer due to the silence between them.

* * *

"... He wants you to go... _live _with him?" Rin asked, shocked.

"Yea, but..." Lux closed her eyes, trying to piece her thoughts together. "... I have a strong feeling that there is something behind it. A bigger reason."

"A bigger reason?" Rin asked. "Lux, you've known this guy for like what? A week?"

"I know, but hear me out... something is up." Lux answered.

"I know!" Rin exclaimed from her seat on the couch. "That's why you can't go through with it!"

"No, I mean..." Lux stopped pacing and faced her. "I met his father..."

"Frank D'amico?" Rin asked.

"Yea." Lux nodded. "And there is something... not right about this guy, Rin. He throws more shade than a solar eclipse."

"Another brilliant reason you shouldn't go!" Rin pointed out.

"Don't you get it?!" Lux exclaimed. "This is a perfect opportunity to investigate!"

Rin fell silent and listened.

"I have a haunch that Mr. D'amico didn't get all that money from a lumber company, if you get what I'm saying." Lux pointed out.

"... You think it's a cover up?" Rin asked.

"Yes." Lux answered. "And I get the sickening feeling that Chris is caught in the middle of it all."

"... Still..." Rin frowned. "... Let's take our time to decide, alright?"

"Of course." Lux nodded. "It's been a long night, Rin. I'm going to get some sleep in."

"Alright. Good night." Rin smiled lighlty at her.

"Good night." She called as she headed for her bedroom.

Rin sat on the couch, thinking to herself. She was going to have to meet up with Kick Ass again. Something told her they were going to need a lot of help with this one. A _lot _of help.

* * *

So Rin and Lux have shown some new characteristics lately. I don't really feel the need to just outright explain everything since I know the readers here are intelligent and catch on easily, but I do want to lay out a few notes.

Rin has been the cautious friend thus far, taking care of herself and attempting to get Lux to do the same.

Lux, however, is a bit lax and does not care much about her health.

These two compliment each other, yet, at the same time, are two very different sides of the same coin. This is important. Where Rin is cautious, Lux is reckless.

Rin falls for the level headed Dave, who is slow to anger and mild in temperament and Lux falls for the lonely Chris, who has never had anyone to feel affection for, and because of this, Chris and Lux, especially, move at a faster pace, even if it is detrimental.

Anyway, I just thought I'd lay that out for you because I am aware that half way through, if things look odd, it can discourage readers from even coming back.

Now that that is cleared up, I'd love to hear from you, but as always: review or not. :)

(Also, if anything seems out of place with this chapter, like if there seems to be a section missing, let me know, because FF was acting really strange when I was editing it. Thanks!)


	8. Chapter 8: Devided Loyalties

I've been working evenings all month long, so these updates may continue to happen later at night. I apologize. Anyway, here it is :)

* * *

The next day, the two visited Atomic Comics, Rin sitting next to Dave, the two getting along even better than usual. Lux watched them, then shifted her attention as Chris entered the store.

His eyes landed on her and his face instantly changed to an expression of waiting. He watched her from across the store, his eyes wide and almost frightened looking.

"So you guys are looking better." Marty noticed.

"Yea, healing up quite nicely, huh?" Lux smiled over at him.

"Yea, actually." He nodded. "No more street fights, okay?"

The table laughed a little at the long running joke.

"I can't make any promises." Lux glanced over at Rin who quickly raised and lowered her eyebrows.

Dave made a quick face as well, but hid it nicely.

"So, anyone got plans for the night?" Todd asked.

"Yea, actually." Katie smiled. "Erika and I are having a movie night."

"Lux and I are doing household repairs... fun." Rin rolled her eyes.

"I'm sleeping." Dave laughed.

"Same." Marty high fived him.

"Damn, you guys are boring as hell." Todd sighed.

"What are you're plans, Mr. Exciting?" Marty asked sarcastically.

"Nothin' I guess." He sighed.

"See? Not so awesome, huh?" Marty laughed.

"Shut up." Todd rolled his eyes.

Lux and Rin stuck around for a little while longer before they took their leave for the evening.

They walked home quickly to begin preparations for the night. The apartment was alive with movement since the two couldn't sit still due to heavy thoughts and worries.

When night finally fell, Felidae leapt to the nearest computer and emailed Kick Ass. She didn't have to wait long to recieve a reply.

As she read, her heart sank. He couldn't patrol with her that night because he had to look into something. He wasn't specific about it, but she didn't have a good feeling.

She left the computer and found False Note pacing in the living room.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Mist says he can't partol tonight." She answered. "Says he's doing something for his dad."

Felidae frowned. Something wasn't right here. They both knew it. There was a storm brewing and it was a big one.

* * *

"Felidae, where are you taking me?" False Note asked as she jogged alongside Felidae.

"You'll see, just hang in there." Felidae answered as they approached a large building.

Felidae grabbed False Note's hand and pulled her inside and up a dark flight of stairs. She pushed open a heavy door and continued to drag her up a hallway. She finally stopped at a reinforched metal door where she proceeded to kock.

False Not just looked at her and then at the door as it opened.

"Felidae." Big Daddy nodded. "False Note."

False Note glanced over at Felidae quickly as she entered the room. She paused, looking at Big Daddy, then entered slowly and cautiously.

Big Daddy shut the door behind them securely and turned to the bounty hunter and new vigilante.

"So what brings you here, today?" He asked, once again speaking with awkward pauses.

"Kick Ass was unavailible to talk and we need some help." Felidae frowned.

"We're not shrinks, kitty." Hit Girl scoffed from the otherside of the room.

False Note turned and looked at the little girl, her eyebrows furrowing.

"I'm Hit Girl." She smiled at False Note.

False Note nodded at her, then looked at Felidae. Felidae just gave her a quick smile.

"That's Big Daddy, in case you didn't know." She smiled with a mischevious glint in her eye.

"Right..." False Note stated.

"So what seems to be the issue, Felidae?" Big Daddy asked as he returned to the table area.

"Well, both of our partners are unavailable tonight and we kinda have a problem." Felidae sighed. "... False Note here, was asked to move in with the D'amico's to keep Chris D'amico safe and to be a body guard for him and we both have suspicions about it."

Big Daddy seemed to drop everything at the mention of the D'amico's. He watched Felidae carefully, his eyes searching her face for something. It was a long time before he spoke, which made False Note very uneasy.

"... The D'amico's..." He almost whispered.

False Note's stomach churned when he spoke. Something really wasn't right here.

"... It's Chris' father..." She began. "... He wants his own super hero for something..."

"... Frank D'amico..." Big Daddy almost growled.

Felidae looked over at False Note with concern. She just continued to watch the man.

"... I think you should move in." He answered finally. "... Find out what's really going on if you honestly do have suspicions."

He went the opposite side of the room and pulled a drawer from the wall. He reached inside and pulled out a small black camera and brought it over to False Note.

"... Here." He placed the camera in False Note's hands. "Set this up so we can keep an eye on things once you're inside. If you need help, we can be there in a second."

"... Why would I need help?" She asked slowly.

Hit Girl approached her and adressed her with a scowl.

"Frank D'amico is a slimy ball of shit." She hissed. "My dad was a good cop who wouldn't come work for his drug ring, so he framed him. My dad spent _years _in jail and my mother killed herself because of him. He is the reason we do what we do. We will not stop until Frank D'amico is dead."

False Note just stared at her for a moment, blinking slowly. Felidae frowned and just shook her head, then looked at False Note.

"... I am sorry." False Note stated.

"Don't be." She glowered. "Don't _ever _be."

False Note then looked at Big Daddy, Felidae following her movements.

"... You want me to put this camera in their house so you can plan to kill Chris' father?" She asked.

"No." He stated sternly. "We want you to place that camera in their house so we can watch out for you."

False Note looked down at the camera and frowned.

"... I can take care of myself." She held the camera out to him, but he refused it.

"No, you keep it." He commanded. "Think it over."

"It doesn't matter how good you _think _you are." Hit Girl stated. "Never underestimate your opponent."

False Note just looked at them for a moment, then she turned to Felidae.

"... We should get home." She turned and headed for the door.

"Thanks again, Big Daddy and Hit Girl." Felidae smiled.

"No problem." Big Daddy returned to working with his weapons.

"See ya' around, kitty." Hit Girl smirked.

The two exited the room and shut the door behind them.

"You think she'll do it?" Hit Girl asked her father.

"I do." He answered. "But I think we'll really have to be careful with that one. She has divided loyalties now."

* * *

False Note walked briskly down the hall to the stairs. She jerked the door open, almost pulling her arm off because it was so heavy, and jogged down the stairs.

"False Note... wait!" Felidae called after her, but she didn't slow up.

She follwed her down the stairs and onto the street where she just stood in the chilly air and the darkness, looking out over the street.

"... Hold on a sec..." Felidae breathed as she finally caught up with her.

"Do they really expect me to plant this in Chris' house?" She asked, visibly upset. "I don't buy that shit about protecting me, Rin."

"They're good people, I promise." Felidae frowned. "They just want what's best for..."

"For who? Themselves?" False Note cut her off. "You heard that kid. They're not going to stop until Chris' dad is dead? Rin, those two are psychopaths."

"Lux..." Felidae frowned. "... I honestly do think they have your best interest at heart. _Honestly_."

False Note fell silent. She turned her head away from Felidae and spoke.

"... Chris is special to me... I don't want to loose him to all of this."

Felidae held her breath, unsure of what to say.

"... I'm going to move in with him to investigate further. See if what that girl said about the drug ring is true. I'll take the camera, but it goes where _I _say it goes. I am not someone's mole." She growled.

She then began walking back they way the two had come.

Felidae frowned and followed her. It looked like things weren't going to lightened up anytime soon.

* * *

The next few days passed without any word from their crime fighting partners. Lux had begun to pack up her things and Rin continued to worry herself sick over Dave. He had even been absent from Atomic Comics and no one seemed to be able to get a hold of him.

Finally Lux got a reply from Chris and he agreed to come pick her up that night. Rin sat on the couch, her fingers laced within her own, not looking up at Lux.

Lux knelt in front of her and placed her hand on her shoulder. Slowly, Rin looked up at her friend.

"It'll be alright." She smiled gently. "This is just until I figure out what's going on. When I straighten things out, bag a bad guy, and collect our pay, I'll come back."

"... You promise?" She asked.

"I promise." Lux smiled.

Rin held her pinky out and starred at Lux. She smiled and took her pinky in the bend of her own.

A black car pulled up outside and Chris got out of it, followed by two large men. He walked up to the door of the adress Lux had given him. He knocked and she slowly got up and answered the door.

"Hey." He smiled widely and hugged her tightly.

"Hey." She whispered.

"Dad sent some help." He gestured to the two men. "Their here to help you with your stuff."

"Yea, it's all back there... I don't have a whole lot." She pointed to her room.

The two men walked to the room and began carrying boxes out to the car. Rin got up off of the couch and joined Lux and Chris at the door as the last of the boxes were loaded up.

"Hey." Chris smiled at her.

"Hey." She spoke softly.

Chris turned to Lux and took her shoulders in his hands gently.

"I'll be in the car." He leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Take your time."

He trotted down the steps and out to the car. Rin watched him get in the vehicle and then turned to Lux.

"It's not forever." Lux smiled at her. "We've had to split up plenty of times, remember?"

"I know." She frowned. "But it wasn't easy then, either."

"I know." Lux frowned. "... I promise I'll text and call and email you all the time. It'll be so annoying that it'll be like i never left." She chuckled.

Rin smiled and hugged her tightly. When she let go, Lux started down the steps, but Rin grabbed her hand, stopping her.

"Go get them." She smirked.

Lux returned the smirk with a nod and Rin let go. She watched her vanish inside the dark car and disappear around the corner.

She then turned slowly, went inside, shut the door and cried.

* * *

The hours passed by and the sun began to set when Rin's computer screen lit up. She had an email from someone.

She opened the digital letter and saw that it was from Dave. He wanted to meet up at his place. He'd provided an adress and Rin got dressed, wrote it down and followed the directions.

It took a few minutes of driving, but she finally reached her destination. She carefully parked outside of his house and got out of the prius.

Dave's house was modest and cozy looking. It was similar to the other houses on the street, but it had its own charm about it for some reason. The lawn was well kept, though it was small, and the porch was clear of clutter and welcoming.

She walked down the distressed walkway to the porch where she stepped onto the creaky stoop and finally onto the porch. She knocked at the door and waited for an answer.

Sounds came from behind the door and finally it opened, revealing Dave, who smiled at her. She noticed right away that the smile seemed empty and a feeling of dread blanketed her. He welcomed her inside and shut the door behind her.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. "We haven't seen you in, like, a week..."

"... Yea, I know." He rubbed the back of his head. "Listen, Rin, I need to talk to you."

She stood still and silent in the hall way. He looked at her, his blue eyes showing sadness and distress. He grabbed her hand and lead her upstairs to his bed room. Once there, he shut the door and sat down on his bed, motioning for her to sit next to him. He took her hands and just looked at her for a few moments.

"...What is it, Dave?" She asked.

"... I have decided to stop being Kick Ass." He sighed.

"What? Why?" She was shocked.

"This shit is too dangerous." He frowned, his eyes showing desparation not unlike that of a trapped animal. "It's a nightmare."

"But, people need us, Dave." Rin argued. "You can't just walk away from that."

"I have to, Rin." He answered. "I'd always thought being a suoer hero would be cool, but this... this is out of control."

She just looked at him, her eyes wide and sad. He looked at her again. There was more.

"And Rin... I like you... a lot." He frowned. "... but I can't have anymore connections to this world..."

Rin froze. Time seemed to stop around her. All the feeling left her body in an instant. Then, as if someone snapped their fingers, it all came flooding in on her.

"... You're breaking up with me..." She whispered.

Dave frowned and watched her expression change to deep depression.

"Listen..." He took hold of her shoulders. "I don't want us to stop being friends... but I can't be this close to it anymore..."

"... I understand." She nodded slowly.

Dave offered her a gentle smile.

"... You're the best female friend a guy could ask for, you know..." He smiled with sad eyes. "You listen, you understand me, and best of all, you actually care about what I have to say. If things were different, if life was perfect..."

He didn't continue his sentence, but instead, just starred at the floor in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Rin watched him, she knew he woulsn't outwardly show it, but he was trying to keep himself together. He finally looked at her again with a sad smile.

"... There's going to be rolling blackouts tonight..." He stated.

Rin made a face and looked away.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She turned to him, wiping her eyes and spoke.

"Lux left to move in with Chris today." She frowned. "I'm by myself."

Suddenly, Dave felt like an ass. He just broke up with a girl who was already at a low point and there he was figuratively handing her a shovel and telling her to dig.

"Rin, I had no idea, I'm so sorry." He pleaded. "Oh jeez, I'm an ass hole..."

"Yea." She agreed.

He just looked at her, shocked. She then looked at him and laughed through her tears. He cocked an eyebrow at her and she wiped her face again, sniffled and looked at him.

"So why would you tell me about the dumb ol' blackout?" She asked.

"... Well, actually, I thought you'd like to see the stars... all the lights would be out and you could see them." He smiled at her again with the same sad expression. "... You can stay over ad we'll camp out on the roof for a while and see them..."

Rin thought about it for a minute. She didn't want to hang around Dave, it was paiful, but she didn't want to be at home in the dark alone either. She finally settled on a decision.

"Sure." She smiled.

* * *

Lux unpacked her stuff and laid it out to organize on the floor of Chris' bedroom. He sat next to her, his legs criss-crossed, and watched as she unpacked, scanning over her belongings.

"Do you need help?" He asked.

"Sure." She smiled at him. "Just pick a box and unpack it."

He nodded and grabbed a box. He opened it and instantly regretted it. He looked over at her to see if she was watching him. She wasn't.

He had just opened a box of Lux's underwear.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, suddenly noticing his behavior.

"Uh..." He couldn't think of anything to say. She leaned over and looked in the box, smiled, then returned to unpacking the box she had.

"It's just underwear." She laughed. "I don't care."

"... Okay..." He blushed and pushed the box aside. "... I'll just let _you _unpack that one."

"Alright." She smiled.

Chris grabbed another box and opened it up.

"Hey, Chris..." Lux called him.

"Huh?" He looked over at her, but his vision was instantly blocked by something hitting his face. He reached up and removed a pair of frilly black panties from his head. He held them up, looking at them with wide eyes and blushing a bright red.

Lux cackled as he slowly put them down and looked away. She glanced over at him again as he unpacked the box that sat in front of him. He pulled out sketch book after sketch book and placed them in a stack.

"Wow..." He smiled as he removed the last few from the box. "You draw a lot..."

"Yea." She smiled. "It's a hobby of mine."

"Can I look?" He asked holding one in his hands.

"Yea, go ahead." She smiled.

He opened the book and shuffled through the first few blank pages. The book was filled with drawings of familiar cartoon characters, herself and Rin in cartoon form doing silly things, and even himself, as Red Mist, that is.

"Hey, he's handsome." He laughed and held up the book. It was open to a sketch of himself in costume.

Lux blushed and covered her face.

"I'm sorry..." She said through her hands.

"About what?" He laughed and looked at the picture again. "I look good like this."

Lux peeked through her fingers at him. He was smiling down at the page and glancing over at her.

"... I drew that after we kissed for the first time..." She admitted. "... I was going to show you eventually but... I was afraid you'd think I was a creep."

He continued to look at the picture. The style was different. It was cartoony, anime-like, and yet realistic. He smiled at her and held the book out to take in the whole picture.

"I look like a real cartoon character." He smiled. "That's pretty cool."

"... You're not creeped out?" She asked.

"Nah." He smiled. "You don't fit the psycho-killer profile."

Lux breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at him.

"You should make a comic strip with me and you." He suggested, flipping back to a page that had herself and Rin sitting on the couch with a funny dialog. "Like the ones you did with you and Rin."

"A lot of the comic strips in there are things that we've either made up or things that actually happened." Lux giggled at the picture. "We like to fangirl over stuff sometimes and we bounce comedic dialog off of one another. Then, the next thing we know, bam! A comic."

He watched as she giggled at the picture. He smiled and looked over it again, giggling as well.

"Well, I can't wait to fanboy with you." He smiled. "I'm a nerd when it comes to certain things."

"Comics?" Lux asked.

He blushed and looked over at the book shelf filled with comic books. He rubbed the back of his head and almost frowned.

"Yea..."

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Comics are cool. It takes a lot of time and effort on a lot of levels to make them, they're art..."

"... Tell that to my dad." He frowned.

Lux frowned and scooted over to him to listen.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"... My dad doesn't understand my interest in them. He thinks it's "a dumb hobby"." Chris frowned and looked down at the sketch book. "My dad doesn't like anything I do."

Lux was silent, not knowing what to say. He glanced over at her and smiled slightly.

"... But I guess that's why he wanted you here, well, that and he wants a super hero to watch after his company..." He chuckled. "We're going to have fun, I promise."

"I know." Lux smiled at him. "... Say, Chris... why does your dad want someone like me here, I mean, he looks like he's pretty well backed with those huge body guard guys."

Chris looked at the floor for a minute, then scooted over really close to Lux. He leaned in close, his lips at her ear.

"... If I tell you, you can't tell anyone, ever." He whispered. "Can you promise me you wont tell?"

She was still, her mind going crazy. He leaned back to look at her and she locked eyes with him, nodding slowly.

"... Okay..." He whsipered. He leaned back in when suddenly, the door opened.

A man in a nice suit stepped inside. He was about medium height and had salt and pepper hair and a goatee.

"Whoa!" He held his hands up in surprise as Chris quickly moved away from Lux. "I didn't mean to interrupt!" He chuckled.

Chris blushed and looked away while Lux only smiled and chuckled with him.

"Hey, there, I'm Joe." He extended a hand to Lux. She stood up and shook his hand. "You must be the new girl on Frank's payroll, nice to meet you. He tells me you do crazy things with music, that's pretty interresting."

"Thanks, Joe." Lux nodded. "It's all science, really."

''I was never any good at science." He chuckled. "But business, I excelled at that."

He turned his attention to Chris who seemed to have recovered from his traumatic experience.

"Chris, your father wants you two dressed and ready for dinner soon, alright?" He smiled.

"Why didn't he just come up here and tell me?" Chris asked.

"You know your old man's busy, he stays that way." He smiled. "Anyway, you two can go back to being cozy, I'll get out of your hair."

He headed for the door, stopping just before he shut it.

"It was nice meeting you, Lux." He nodded before he left.

Chris frowned a little and leaned against his bed. He sat there, shaking his head for a while before getting up and going over to his closet.

"What are you doing?" Lux asked.

"... Mom had this idea that since you moved in we'd actually dress up and have a nice dinner." He sighed.

"That's very kind of her." Lux smiled.

"Yea, I guess." He pulled a dark suit from the closet.

Lux stood and walked over to him, smiling at the suit.

"... I bet you look nice in that." She whispered in his ear.

"... It was tailored to fit me." He responded softly, looking over at her.

"I think I've got just the thing to match it too." She smiled as she returned to her boxes. She opened one and dug through it a little before the removed a black lacey dress. It was form fitting and stopped just above the knee with a single button latching it between the shoulder blades.

Chris smiled at the garment, then chuckled to himself a bit.

"No offence, but I can't see you in a dress." He smiled.

"You're about to." She laughed.

* * *

"You know, Frank, if that new girl is as good as you say she is, she might make a good addition to the family." Joe stated from his seat on the couch.

Frank looked up from his desk, his face cold and serious.

"What are you getting at, Joe?" He asked.

"Well, I mean, if she is as good a fighter as you think she might be, don't you think you'd need someone like that in the family?" He suggested. "And let's be honest, Frank, your son's not exactly a lady killer. If that Lux girl likes him, I think you should think about adding her to the family."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said anything about adding people to the family?" Frank looked dead at him. "And besides, Joe, she's not Italian."

"It's obvious Chris is nuts over her." Joe made a face at Frank, loosening the tension. "And besides, does she really have to be Italian, I mean, is Angie even Italian?"

Frank glowered at Joe for a moment.

"My wife is Italian, thank you very much." He snorted. "Besides, how do you know what Chris likes, anyhow?"

"Frank, come on." Joe's shoulders drew up to is ears. "He talked about her nonstop before she came here and I just walked in on him smoochin' her."

Frank looked up at Joe suddenly. His eyes were locked onto him.

"They were kissing?"

"It's just kissing, Frank, calm down." Joe chuckled. "You know damn well we did worse when we were his age. _Way _worse."

Frank looked at the floor in front of him for a moment, thinking to himself.

"All I'm saying is, don't let this opportunity slip away, Frank." Joe stated. "Chris isn't the most ruthless guy, and you're not going to be around forever. He's the only son you have and you need someone to take the reigns when you're gone. Chris is going to need a partner."

Frank pursed his lips and glanced over at Joe.

"Be at dinner tonight." He ordered. "Wear a nice suit."

* * *

Dave came back up the stairs with a large bowl of popcorn, a soda under his arm, and a box of pop tarts under the other. He smiled at Rin when he entered the room and he set the food items next to her on the bed before sitting down.

"We'll order pizza too." He smiled over at her.

"Pop corn is delicious on pizza." Rin smiled.

"Really?" He asked. He looked at the popcorn bowl. "I guess I'd better go ahead and order."

He took his cell phone out of his pants pocket and dialed the number, then stood and paced as he placed an order for a large meat lovers and a veggie lovers. Once he hung up he turned back to Rin with a smile. "It'll be about 15 minutes."

She nodded with a small smile as he sat next to her again. She looked out the window behind them where the sun was beginning to set. The sky was a light orange color as the large golden red sphere settled just atop the buildings.

"Pretty, huh?" Dave asked.

"Yea." Rin nodded. "You've got a nice view from here."

"Yea." Dave smiled. "It's pretty cool. Good for sneaking out too."

Rin turned to him, her blue eyes highlighted by the orange glow of the sky.

Dave's stomach churned as a deep feeling of regret settled in. He knew though that there was no turning back now. He had to keep going no matter what in order to get away from all of this super hero stuff.

"What do you want to do to pass the time?" He asked.

"... You could show me some of your comics." She smiled.

"Sure." He smiled. He got up and went over to his closet where he pulled out a box that was full of comics, old and new. He dragged it over to the bed and sat back down and from there he began digging through the box. "I've got all the Spider Man comics thus far, several of the X-Men comics, all of the Green Lantern comics..."

Rin smiled as he pulled out comic after comic and told her trivia about the cover art, the inks used, the names of the characters, and even the creators themselves. He could go on for hours about the little paper books and she would've sat there and just listened to him, but the doorbell interrupted them.

"That's probably the pizzas." He smiled. He handed her the comic he was holding. "Here, look through this one while I get it."

He got up and jogged out of the room, his heavy footsteps thundering down the stairs. He was never a quiet walker.

Rin looked down at the comic in her hand and began to flip through it. It was a Spider Man comic, and though she didn't know a whole terrible amount about it, she knew the basis of the story and right about now she knew and understood how Mary Lux felt.

The thundering footfalls signaled Dave's return and Rin stiffled a giggle just before he got to the door. He was so heavy footed, it was a wonder criminals din't hear him coming before.

"Got the pizzas." He smiled at her and he brought them in and sat them down on the bed. "The sun'll be down soon, so we'll take these up on the roof."

* * *

Chris stood in front of the mirror inside his closet looking the suit over. It fit him perfectly, the sleeves stopping just above his wrists slightly, creating an illusion of longer more slender hands. The lapelle was narrow and thin, cascading from behind his neck, downward over the rounded area that was his torso where it hooked gracefully with a black satin button. The ends of the suit stopped just below his belt where it flared only slightly, making his now slimmed legs look longer in the black pants. Finally, at the base of the suit were a pair of black shiney new shoes, the laces hidden under the hem of the pants.

"You look good." Lux smiled from behind him.

He turned, slightly startled to see her standing there in the lacey form fitting black dress she unpacked earlier. She wore black tights under it, at the bottom of which were a pair of black stilletoes. She had put her hair up into a bun with the ends spiking out slightly and she had even put on makeup, focussing mainly on the eyes that were now smokey and dark.

"Yea, uh..." He rubbed the back of his head in nervousness. "You do too."

She smiled gently at him and approached him slowly. Once she was close she reached out and took his hand, holding it firmly and running her thumb over the back.

"Whoever tailored this suit knew what they were doing." She smiled. "It fits you perfectly. Highlights all of the good things about your body type and doesn't scream out the flaws."

Chris wasn't really sure how to take the comment. It almost sounded like an insult, but her tone wasn't hurtful or mean.

"I like it." She smiled up at him. "But I like your flaws as well."

The statement was sincere and truthful, which made him feel welcomed, loved, but most of all, wanted. He smiled gently at her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in for a tight hug.

Lux smiled and returned the hug, looking up at him as he smiled. He kissed the top of her head and looked at their reflection.

"I am really short..." Lux sighed with a smile.

"Yea, but I like it." Chris smiled.

"Heh, you're not the one having to get a chair just so you can reach the cabnits." Lux made a face at him in the mirror.

"That's why I'm here." He smiled back at her.

"Aww." She laughed and hugged him toghter.

Suddenly the door opened and Joe stepped inside, smiling at them.

"Don't you look nice." He smiled at them as they turned to him. "C'mon, dinner's ready."

"Alright, thanks, Joe." Chris smiled. He offered his arm to Lux, who took it, and they walked out of the door together.

They walked down the hall and into the kitchen where the table was set with several amazing dishes. Mrs. D'amico stood by the table, smiling, in a long white draped dress while Mr. D'amico stood at the head of the table in a black sleek suit.

Chris and Lux approached the table and stood behind their chairs until Mr. D'amico motioned for them to sit.

"Lux, Chris told us you do not eat meat, so we had special dishes prepared for you." Mrs. D'amico smiled at her.

"Thank you, Mrs. D'amico. I appreciate it." Lux smiled.

"Please, help yourself." Mr. D'amico smirked over at her.

The table slipped into motion as everyone prepared their plates. Lux chose the safe route and went with salad, a few pieces of seasoned bread, and water.

"So, you and Chris met while he was out?" Mrs. D'amico smiled.

"Yes, ma'am." Lux nodded. "He is a pleasure to be around."

Chris smiled at her with a light blush.

"It is so good that he has you for a friend now." She smiled.

"Thank you." Lux smiled.

"Chris also tells us you aren't a born New York citizen." Mr. D'amico added.

"No sir, I am from the South." Lux smiled.

"The south?" Mrs. D'amico seemed intrigued. "Where?"

"South Carolina." Lux answered.

"Oh my!" She smiled widely. "Please tell us what it is like there."

The sunset beamed in through the large windows behind her, casting an orange glow over the table. Joe got up and walked over to the windows, lowering the automatic blinds and then returned to the table.

Lux had turned to look at the sunset and was smiling at it. She turned back around and looked at Mrs. D'amico.

"The sunset it beautiful here, but it blinds us at dinner time." She sighed. "Is it as beautiful where you're from?"

"... It is the most radient golden color I have ever seen." Lux began softly. "... It sets over vacant fields of wheat, barley, and cotton. It is beatiful."

"That sounds so amazing." She fawned.

"It is." Lux smiled at her.

"So, Ms. Blackwater, is your family from the South as well?" Mr. D'amico asked.

"Yes sir, they have been there for generations, and some even before America was America at all." She smiled.

"... You have Native American blood in your family?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Lux nodded.

Chris looked over at her with a smile.

"That's cool, our family is Italian." He smiled.

"Yea, D'amico rung a bell." Lux smiled with him.

"They are such a beautiful people." Mrs. D'amico smiled. "You are a pretty girl, you know."

"Thank you, Mrs. D'amico." Lux blushed. "You are a pretty woman."

"Oh, my, now..." She smiled. "You know, I bet Italians and Native Americans would make _beautiful _children." She looked over at Frank.

"Mom..." Chris' eyes widened and he blushed.

"It was just a statement." She defended with a laugh.

Lux blushed lightly and looked over at Chris, giggling. He looked over at her, his cheeks red as a tomatoe.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

Lux only smiled and laughed a little. He was so embarrassed, but Lux found it all amusing, mainly Chris' reaction. He looked over at her again with a smile and he couldn't help but giggle a little when he did.

* * *

"Just put your foot right there... good..." Dave smiled down at Rin as he helped her on the roof. He took her hand and helped her up onto the roof where two towels were laid out and the pizzas were set aside along with a basket with the sodas in it.

She sat on the edge of the house and looked at the horizon, glowing a vibrant orange now as the sun sat even lower. The color was so bright, it changed the color of everything it touched, including them.

Dave looked out over the building tops, the sun glinting off of his glasses momentarily, causing him to chuckle and shift his glasses on his face.

Rin looked over at him, laughing as well. They both scooted back to the towles where they sat and waited for the real show to start.

Dave opened up the pizza box closest to him and took out a slice of meat lovers.

"Pizza?" He asked.

Rin shook her head and returned to looking at the sunset. He reached over and offered her a soda, which she did take. She opened it carefull and took only a few sips.

"You know, back home, the whole sky would light up like fireworks when the sun set." She smiled.

"Really?" Dave asked.

"Yea." She smiled at the sun. "There weren't a lot of buildings in the way, so you could actually see the whole sky."

"That sounds really nice." He smiled. "I'm excited about the black out tonight."

"It really sucks that you can't see the night sky all the time." Rin sighed.

"I know." Dave frowned. "But we'll get to see it tonight, so that's all that matters."

"Yea." Rin smiled.

"Oh, oh, look!" Dave pointed at the sun. "It's almost gone."

Finally the sun slipped down behind the buildings, plunging Dave and Rin into the shadows, the atmoshpere around them dimming and the first few stars dotting the sky.

* * *

Lux stood in front of the mirror in Chris' closet and took her hair down, letting is rest against her back once more. Chris watched her from his bed, where he'd removed his jacket and discarded it on the top of the comforter.

"That was nice." Lux smiled at his reflection.

"Sorry about mom, again." He blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"It's no biggie." Lux smiled. "I thought it was funny."

"Yea..." Chris looked away.

Lux turned around and approached him. She sat next to him on the bed and leaned against his arm.

"You looked so handsome today." She smiled at him.

"You were beautiful." He blushed in return.

"Thank you." She smiled up at him.

Chris' room was darker, the sun having sunk below the horizon.

Lux got up and returned to Chris' closet where she removed one of her shirts and a pair of jeans.

"You gonna change?" He asked.

"Yea." She smiled. "I don't feel right being dressed up for long periods of time."

He smiled at her as she left the room. As soon as she shut the door, he leapt up and ran to the closet and changed quickly, then returned to the bed in a pair of jeans, a black short sleeved t-shirt and a plaid red and white over shirt.

She returned after several minutes and smiled at his form, laid back on the bed. From her point of view, she could see a little bit of his stomach as his shirt rode up from laying back. He was pale and almost completely hairless from what she could tell.

"Tired?" She asked, which startled him.

He sat up, bracing himself on one elbow, and smiled at her.

"No, I was just waiting." He answered.

She rejoined him on the bed where she propped up next to him and smiled at him.

"What now?" She asked.

"I don't know." He responded.

It was darker now since the sun had sunk deeper, taking light with it. Suddenly, they were both plunged into complete blackness.

* * *

"Alright..." Dave smiled over at Rin as they laid on the roof. "It's ten... so any second now, the black out should begin."

"Look!" Rin pointed at the horizon as she sat up. Row after row of buildings lost power. Finally the dark wave reached them and shut down the city all together.

"Whoa!" Dave laughed. "It is dark!"

"Look up..." Rin whispered.

Dave looked up slowly at the sky, glowing and alive with stars, big small, in a variety of colors and constilations.

"Whoaaaa..." He sighed.

He laid back down, completely in awe of the sight before him. It was too vast to take in all at once even when he scanned over it, it was still too much.

"You'll never be able to see all of it." Rin smiled over at him in the dark.

"... There's so much of it." He whispered.

"Everytime you look at it, you'll see something new." She smiled. "It doesn't matter how many times you see it."

"What do you see?" Dave looked over at her.

"Lots of things." She sighed. "I see the milky way, I see... a shooting star!"

"What?!" Dave gasped. "Awww, I missed it."

"Keep looking, there'll be more." Rin smiled widely.

"... You should make a wish." Dave chuckled.

"That's the tradition." Rin agreed.

"Well, go on." Dave glanced over at her.

"What?" She looked at him questioningly.

"Make a wish!" He laughed.

"... Alright." She laughed finally. She shut her eyes tight and thought very hard, then, finally, she settled on a wish. She opened her eyes a few minutes later and smiled with a sigh.

"What did you wish for?" Dave smiled over at her.

"If I tell you, it wont come true." Rin elbowed him playfully.

"Awwww, please?" He looked over at her.

"No." She smirked.

"Fine." He sighed with a laugh, then suddenly he jolted, pointing up at the sky. "Did you see that one?"

"Yea, it was beautiful." She answered softly.

"... So you got to see this a lot where you're from, huh?" He asked.

"Yea, especially if we were on the mountain tops." Rin smiled at the memories.

"I bet it was something." Dave glanced over at her.

"Oh yea, it was nice." Rin sighed. "Lux and I would point out our favorite constellations and tell stories to one another."

"Reminds me of camping with Dad." Dave smiled.

"That sounds nice." Rin looked over at him.

"It was." Dave smiled, looking up at the sky. "We don't have a whole lot of time now since he's working over time everyday."

"... Maybe we could go camping sometime." Rin offered.

Dave rolled over onto his side and looked at her.

"... I'd like that." He smiled.

* * *

A yelp split the air as Chris and Lux were startled by the sudden darkness. Chris had wrapped his arms around Lux, who sat up, looking around in the pitch blackess.

"What happened?" He whispered. "Is someone messing with us?"

"... I don't know..." Lux whispered back. "Stay close."

"Alright..." He agreed softly.

She got up and walked over to where her trumpet case sat and quickly, but quietly, opened the case, assembled her instrument, and put on her belt, attaching the mic to the bell of the golden music maker. She slid her headsets on and inserted the metal plug into the jack of the sound tech box.

Chris was right behind Lux and she could sense his breath as he tried to remain as quiet as possible. He would pause, holding his breath, then breath out slowly, trying to listen.

Suddenly, they both froze. Footsteps echoed up the hallway.

"Shhhh..." Lux whispered. She slowly knelt to the floor and placed the bell of her instrument to the ground. She press her ear to the mouthpiece.

The steps came closer, but Lux stood up, placing her hand on Chris' back gently.

"It's just Joe." She sighed.

The door opened and Joe's voice came in.

"You kids alright?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Lux answered.

"Chris?" He asked.

"I'm fine, Joe." He replied.

"Just making sure." Joe spoke. "It's just a black out, it should be over in a while."

''Alright." Lux spoke out. "Thank you for telling us."

"No problem." Joe replied before shutting the door and walking back down the hall.

"How did you do that?" Chris asked.

"I used the vibration from the footfalls to show me the shape and size of the person approaching." Lux answred. "It's a trick that's been used for years."

"Cool..." He whispered. "... So... what now?"

"I've got an idea..." Lux smirked.

* * *

"How many is that now?" Dave asked.

"About six or seven." Rin answered.

"Wow..." He sighed. "I've never seen that many shooting stars in one night.

"Really?" Rin asked.

"Really." He answered. "Even when camping with dad."

"... Maybe it was the time of the year." Rin spoke.

"Huh?" Dave asked.

"Well, there are some meteor showers in Autumn and we're nearing the end of Summer." Rin explained.

"Sure doesn't feel like it." Dave chuckled.

"I know." Rin agreed.

"Is Lux still wearing that coat?" Dave looked over at her.

"Yep." She sighed.

"Why?" He asked.

"She's a freak." Rin laughed.

Dave laughed out loud and quickly covered his mouth, surprised at how loud he was.

"Sorry..." He snorted. "I didn't expect that answer."

Rin looked over at him, causing him to laugh again, therefore causing her to laugh as well.

* * *

Lux crept around the dark corners of the hall. She pressed her back to the wall and peeked carefully around the edge, her heart beating fast. She scanned the darkness slowly, trying to sense any movement in the dark. She decided to move and carefully stepped out into the open hall way. Placing one foot in front of the other, she moved silently down the wooden floor, using a roll step like marching band members use.

She paused dead in her tracks, someone was approaching from the other end of the hallway. She quickly ducked into a room and hid behind the door.

The footfalls were fast and got to the door in a matter of seconds. The unseen figure paused for a moment before entering the room. It walked slowly, placing its steps carefully.

Once it was inside the room, Lux slammed the door shut and held out the flashlight she'd been carrying, turning it on, illuminating a startled Chris in the darkness.

"Bang!" She laughed. "Got'cha'!"

He fumbled and took his own flashlight out of the back of the band of his pants, but Lux was already ducking behind a couch.

"That's strike one, Chris!" She called, taunting him.

He threw himself behind a reclining chair, peeking out every now and then.

"You have to come out sometime!" He called.

"Oh?" She cackled. "What makes you say that?"

"Well..." He thought. "How else are you going to get another shot?!"

"Hon, I'm already ahead by a point!" She laughed. "All I'd have to do is stay here until the lights come back on and I'll have won!"

"Well, all _that _means is I can't sit here forever!" Chris called.

"Thanks for the heads up!" Lux laughed.

"Yea, I thought you might need it!" Chris sneered.

"_Ooooooooo_!" Lux cooed.

Lux sat still, it fell silent suddenly. She had a creeping suspicion that Chris was on the move. She had to get to the door and make a run for it... but how?

Chris knew what he had to do. He had to get close enough to tag Lux and tie up the score. He knew the house better than she did, so that gave him the upper hand, but she was stealthy. He had to be just as stealthy, if not, more so. He decided it was time to move.

He carefully crawled out from behind the couch on all fours, the flashlight wedged between his teeth. He was slow, but quiet as a cat. If he did this just right, he would be right on top of her and she wouldn't have a clue.

He was inces away now, he couldn't blow his cover after sneaking all the way over there, so he slowed down even more, shifting into position to pounce. He sat back on his feet and readied his flash light, he was about to tie up the score.

He leapt behind the couch, the flashlight blarring white light into the darkness illuminating... nothing. Lux was no where to be seen. He shined the light towards the door to see it was wide open.

"Damn it!" He frowned. He leapt up from behind the couch and ran out the door.

Once out in the open, he crept slowly down th hall, placing one foot in front of the other, like a tiger on the prowl. He held the flashlight like a gun and scanned the darkness, even though he couldn't see a thing, for movement. He moved on, slowly.

Lux crept around the corner behind him. She could hear his breathig and was judging how far in front of her he was. She crept up quickly and quietly until she was within arms length of him, her flashlight ready.

Suddenly, the hair on the back of Chris' neck bristled and he turned suddenly, turning the flashlight on and lighting Lux up like a photo.

"Augh!" She cried out as if she'd been shot. She dramatically fell to the floor, holding her heart.

"Got ya!" He proclaimed loudly, laughing.

"This time!" Lux laughed. She leapt to her feet and ran back the way she had crept up on him. He counted 7 seconds and chased after her.

He ended up in the kitchen, where he paused again. He quickly took cover behind the counter of the island where he peeked out, every now and then. There was a little more light in the kitchen thanks to the large windows where the moon shone in.

He looked over the blue toned room, his eyes searching for any sign of movement. That's when he saw it... a cabnit door was open under the sink. He smiled to himself and crept over to it, more quickly now since he could see a little. He stuck his head inside the door and shone the flash light under the sink.

"I know you're in here!" He laughed.

Slowly, the cabnit door in the island behind him opned and Lux crept out of it. She turned her flashlight on and it hit him directly on the butt.

"Ass shot! Twenty points!" She yelled.

Chris jumped and turned to look at her as she danced a little.

"Ha ha." He scowled. He rubbed his butt as if she'd actually shot him and laughed a little.

"You get seven seconds!" Lux warned.

Chris got up quickly and ran into the next room while Lux counted. Once she was done, she followed him quickly.

The next room had a little light as well, though it was darker than the kitchen. This only meant that it was a little more to her advantage.

She took cover behind a chair and peeked out from behind it, looking for Chris anywhere. She knew he was there, just not specifically where.

Chris saw Lux duck behind the chair and knew exactly where she was. He had the advantage in this room, having hid behind the end of the sofa. She didn't know it, but he could actually see her clear from where he was.

He slid out from behind the couch while she was looking around the other side of the chair. He carefully took aim and turned on his flashlight.

"Tag!" He yelled, causing Lux to jump and look right at him.

"Dang it!" She laughed. "How did you even fit back there?"

"I'm skinny." He smiled smoothly. "You now have seven seconds."

Lux smirked at him and took off for the hallway again. Chris counted to himself and took off after her.

Lux ran as fast and silently as she could, knowing that the next shot would decide who wins the game. She had just entered the halls when she heard Chris enter. She took off quicker before hearing which way he went. She covered ground quickly as she ran up the hall, approaching the corner.

Chris was determined to win the game. He was so close, he knew he could do it. All he needed was one more point.

He ran up the hall on his tiptoes, making almost no noise at all. He neared the corner quicky and he swung around it without slowing down.

Suddenly Lux found herself on the ground as Chris slammed into her. She was instantly winded by the bigger teen and had landed hard on her back as Chris tripped over her feet and legs, landing with a solid thud next to her on his stomach.

"Owwww..." She moaned.

Chris pushed himself up off of the ground and reached through the darkness until he found Lux.

"Lux, Lux..." He panted. "I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!"

"... You knocked the breath right out of me, man..." She wheezed as she sat up.

He wrapped his arms around her in the darkness, pressing her head into his shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly. "I didn't even hear you coming."

"It's fine, I'm alright." She managed. "... I think you snapped my freakin' legs into, though."

"Oh, God, I am so sorry..." He frowned as he found her shins. He gave them a light rub before resting his hands on them.

"It's alright, really, you just really hit me hard." She chuckled.

"Yea, I smacked my knee pretty good on the floor and I think I may have bruised my chin." He stated.

"Awww, poor thing." Lux reachedup in the darkness and touched his chin lightly.

He smiled, though she couldn't see it and leaned down closer to her until his nose lightly touched her forehead. He kissed it lightly and she chuckled.

"All better." She smiled.

Suddenly the lights came back on, temporarily hurting their eyes. Once they adjusted, they could see each other clearly. Lux frowned and reached up to Chris' chin again.

"You busted your chin open." She whispered. "You're bleeding."

Chris looked surpised and touched his chin. Pulling his hands back, he saw blood on them and also that Lux was looking at her hands where his blood was too.

"Don't look at it." He told her as he went to stand.

"No." She grabbed his shirt. "It's alright. It's not a lot..."

He could tell she was fighting the feeling that was coming over her with all her might.

"Just sit with me." She frowned.

He did so, pressing the palm of his hand to his chin until it stopped bleeding.

She remained quiet for a while until the feeling subsidded, then she looked back at him.

"... You alright?" He asked.

"Yea, sorry." She blushed. "It's not so bad sometimes but sometimes it is."

"Alright." He smiled lightly.

Footsteps echoed up the hall and they turned to see Frank coming down the hall with Joe. He approached them and stopped a few feet away.

Chris helped Lux up and they picked up the flashlights, waiting for him to speak.

"Are you two having fun?" He asked.

"Yea." Chris answered softly. "... We played flashlight tag..."

"That's clever." Joe smiled at them. "Making the most of the black out."

"Thanks... it was Lux's idea." Chris smiled over at her.

"Well, that's a very creative way to pass the time, wouldn't you say, Frank?" Joe looked over at him.

"Indeed." He smirked. "You two be careful."

He nodded and stepped around Chris and Lux, Joe following with a smile. Chris watched him disappear around the corner and then looked at Lux.

"... Let's go back to my room."

* * *

"Check it out..." Rin whispered as row by row the lights began to come on again.

"Looks like star gazing time is over." Dave frowned.

"Do blackouts happen a lot?" Rin asked.

"Only when the power plant can't provide enough power for everyone... so yea, they happen a lot in the Summer." He laughed.

"That's actually kinda cool." Rin smiled. "You'll have to tell me when the next one is."

"Yea, totally." Dave nodded. "We can invite Todd and Marty too, it'll be cool. Get them out of the house for once."

Rin gave him a look of questioning.

"They don't get out much." He shrugged. "I swear, I think Todd is a caveman and Marty is hibernating all the time."

Rin laughed, covering her mouth, trying not to be loud.

"What?" Dave began to laugh too. "It's true."

"You're right." She fanned herself. "They should come out and see this."

She took a deep breath and sighed for a long time.

"... I wonder if Lux watched the sky tonight." She thought out loud.

"At the D'amico's?" Dave looked at her. "No way. She was probably busy doing something fancy and expensive with Chris."

"Hmmm... maybe." Rin frowned.

"N-not that that's a bad thing." Dave stuttered. "I-I mean, if it were me, I'd totally be doing crazy expensive things... and stuff..."

"I know, it's alright." She smiled at him.

"... So... you wanna watch some movies?" Dave asked. "We've got time to kill."

"... Sure." Rin agreed. "What do you have?"

"A ton of them." He smiled.

He helped her off of the roof and back into his bedroom where they sat down in the floor and picked out some movies to watch. For the rest of the night, the two sat up, eating popcorn and watching comedies, horror flicks, and mystery movies, just enjoying each others' company.

* * *

"You can sleep in here if you want." Chris smiled over at Lux who had just returned from changing into a t-shirt and pajama pants. "I-I mean, there's room... it's a big room."

"Thanks." Lux smiled at him. She laid out a sleeping bag on the floor a few feet away from Chris' bed.

Chris watched her settle in, looking at her bandaged shoulder from where she'd been grazed by a bullet. He rubbed the back of his head and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking at him with concern.

"... You shouldn't have to sleep on the floor." He frowned.

"It's alright, man, I got a sleeping bag." Lux smiled up at him.

He frowned and looked at the bandage again.

"... How's your arm?" He asked.

"It's fine as long as I take my pain medicine like I'm supposed to." She shrugged. "It's not really that bad, it should be healed up soon."

"That's good to hear." He smiled at her.

Lux returned to making her "bed" and noticed something under Chris'. She reached under his bed and pulled it out.

"Chris?" Lux asked. "What is this?"

Chris' heart almost stopped at the sight of the teddybear. He blushed violently and covered his mouth.

"... That's..." He gave up. "That's my teddybear."

"It's adorable." Lux smiled at it. She handed it to him and he took it, still embarrassed.

He sat there, just looking at it, his face still blushed. He frowned, not wanting to keep it but not having the nerve to throw it out.

"It's alright." Lux smiled as she got up and sat in front of him on his bed. "I had a stuffy too once."

"I bet you grew out of yours, though." He frowned.

"No, I didn't." She frowned. "I lost it about a year ago. Cried like a baby too."

Chris looked up at her, his face shocked. He suddenly frowned, looking back at the teddybear. He smiled at her and handed the stuffed animal to her.

"You can keep him safe too while you're here." He smiled at her.

"Aw, Chris, I couldn't." Lux tried to refuse. "He's yours and I bet he has a special meaning."

"He does." Chris smiled at it. "My dad got him for me when I was little... that's why I want you to protect it too."

Lux slowly took the teddybear and held it to her. She smiled up at Chris, who returned the facial expression. Lux then reached over and hugged him around the neck tightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He replied, hugging back, the teddybear between them.

* * *

Rin rolled over in her slumber and wrapped her arms around a pillow. She hugged it to her and smiled to herself, her eyes closed. She nuzzled the pillow and stopped suddenly, realizing this pillow had hair. She opened her eyes suddenly to see her arms wrapped tightly around Dave, who laid there, smiling stupidly.

She didn't move, not knowing really what to do. She looked around, realizing the sun had come up and little rays of light were streaming in through the window. The television was still on and the title menue of a movie they were watching played the same music over and over. Empty bowls and pizza boxes littered the room and soda bottles, devoid of liquid, were turned on their sides, their caps missing.

Rin looked again at Dave, his sleeping form heavy on her arms. She smiled at his slightly goofy face in slumber and watched his sides rise and fall as he breathed. Suddenly he took a deep breath and rolled over, cuddling against her. She froze still and just watched him, her eyes wide with shock.

"... Hehe, that's not pizza, dumbass..." He mumbled in his sleep.

Rin slowly began to try and move away from him. Slowly she wiggled away from him and sat up right against his bed, just watching him. Slowly, he woke up, smiling at her as he did so.

Dave sat up, rubbing his eyes and stretching.

"Hey, how're you doing?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She giggled.

Dave looked up at his hair, that was a mess, all frizzed up in the back and flat on the side in the front. He frantically tried to smooth it down, chuckling out of embarrassment the whole time.

Rin snickered at him a little and helped him fix it, seeing as how he was doing a rather pathetic job of it.

"There." She smiled at him.

"How do I look?" He asked, laughing.

"Not bad." She giggled.

"Why doesn't _your _hair do that?" He asked with a smile.

"I keep mine so short it can't." She beamed.

"You wear the look well." Dave complimented.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"No problem." He smiled, that is, until his stomach let out an unattractive growl. He looked back up at her with an awkward smile. "So... what do you want for breakfast?"

* * *

It would seem that Lux is between a rock and a hard place, meanwhile Rin is facing some tough times. Looks like there might be some tough decisions in the future.

Review or not :) I'd love to hear from you, though! ^^


	9. Chapter 9: Monsters and Men

We are nearing the end, here. Things are really starting to heat up!

* * *

Lux stood in the large weapons room lit with pannels of white lights. Frank stood across the room from her, smiling. He had laid out several new instruments, he'd just bought them and had them tuned up, ready to go.

"This room is where you'll go to practice from now on. I expect you to work at least two hours of every day on creating new visions." He stated sternly. "I will be back when time is up to check on your work."

He turned and left the room, shutting the doors behid him.

Once alone, Lux looked at the various instruments in front of her. She approached a cherry red electric guitar and carefully picked it up. She had taken an acoustic guitar class once, but found the neck of the instrument to be too thick for her to properly get her smaller hands around. She was quite pleased to find the neck of the electric was significantly smaller.

She plugged up the instrument and took a moment to refamiliarize herself with the chords. She reached down and picked up a book where the instrument had been laying and was glad to see that it was a chord guide and a song starter.

She sat on her trumpet cast and strummed away for the first thirty or so minutes until she figured most of the rust was gone, then she decided to begin composing.

She knew she wasn't a strong rhythmic person, she could play it, but couldn't write it, so when it was time to compose, she would record the rhythms on her phone or computer for later references.

She set her phone out and began playing with notes and chords. She fiddled for a little while, tweaking the rhythm she'd chosen until she got the desired effect. She recorded the rhythm a few different times and then continued to work.

A few mintutes later, Frank came in, smiling as she suddenly stopped playing.

"It's time for a test." He stated. "Come."

She got up as two men came in and carried out the amp and guitar, then they walked into Frank's office.

"Have a seat." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

Lux sat and one of the men handed her the guitar while the other set up the amp and plugged it in for her.

"I want to see your progress." He commanded.

Lux looked at him for a moment and then looked around her. She carefully removed her sound tech box and placed it on the amp, where she then hooked them up together. Frank watched her as she sat back with the instrument, ready to play, but she hesitated.

"... Before I begin, I need to know if you are really ready for what you are about to see." She spoke ina serious tone.

Frank smirked at her from across the desk and took a deep breath.

"I want you to scare me." He challenged.

"... Alright." She smirked as she looked down at the instrument. She began to play. The rhythm was odd, almost waltz-like, having only three beats a measure. As the song progressed, the room began to change as a mist rolled in.

The large window behind Frank went white as a thick fog rolled in, blocking out every visible thing. However, as she played, it became increasingly apparent to the other two men in the room that something was stirring in the fog outside. The room was silent say for the sound of music and the two men were focussed on the approaching figure in the fog.

Suddenly the blur that was the figure came close enough to be made clear. A bird-like creature peeked in the window at them behind the oblivious Frank. It moved with small jerky motions and seemed to study Frank, turning its head suddenly and quickly, looking at him, its large eyeless sockets aimed at him and its V-shaped head jerking here and there. It suddenly turned and walked by the windows, its abnormally long thin neck stretching by the window.

Frank, completely unaware of what had just taken place behind him seemed to be getting irritated. He was about to speak when suddenly the doors behind Lux opened and the creature with the V-shaped head pushed its way in. It's body was large and oval shaped and it had to squeeze through the door. Once inside, it was apparent that this creature wasn't skin and bone, but instead, cloth and stitching. It was made of quilt patches and it had no wings, only a head, neck, body, two legs, and a long tattered feathery tail.

Frank's eyes widened at the creature as it leaned in to look at him, its arrow head shaped beak as large as his head. He looked into the pitch blackness that was the sockets where no eyes resided and was still as death. Suddenly it opened it's mouth revealing several smaller mouths which all screamed and hissed at him.

He jumped and smashed himself flat against his chair as the creature's neck bowed up like a snake and it opened its mouth even wider, wide enough to swallow his desk whole. Right then, it stopped, shut its mouth and walked slowly back over to Lux and placed its head down next to her as she stopped playing. The mist vanished and the the creature dissapaited.

The room remained silent for a while as everyone got themselves back together.

Frank coughed, straightened his tie and sat back up in his chair, turning to face Lux as to address her.

"That was Quilt." Lux smiled at him. "He's been hanging around in my mind for quite some time."

"Well done." He smirked at her. "I believe... _Quilt_... will serve a very good purpose here."

"Thank you, sir." Lux smiled.

"You are dissmissed." He smiled and gestured towards the door.

Lux slowly got up, removing her instrument and taking her sound tech with her. Once she was out of the room one of the men looked over at Frank.

"... I shit myself." He frowned.

* * *

"I didn't know you could cook." Rin smiled as she sat back, having just finished off some pancakes, baccon and eggs.

"I learned after mom died." Dave smiled down at his plate, he looked up at her. "Dad can't cook anything but chillie so someone had to take the reigns on that."

He chuckled as Rin smiled at him. She got up, taking his empty plate as well, and placed them both in the sink, filling it up with water.

"You don't have to do that, I'll take care of that." He smiled.

"It's fine." Rin replied. "Besides, it's a 'thank you' for last night."

Dave shrugged and let her wash the dishes really quickly. Once she was done, they stood around in the kitchen for a little while.

"So, are you going to be at Atomic later today?" He asked.

"Yea, probably." Rin rubbed her arm. She really just wanted to be anywhere but the empty apartment.

"Cool." He smiled. "We can tell the others about the black out thing we want to start."

"Yea." She smiled. "You really think they'll want to do it, though?"

"We'll make them." Dave laughed.

Dave walked Rin out to her car and gave her a hug before she said her goodbyes and left.

He watched the prius drive off around the corner, a pit in his stomach. Breaking up with her wasn't something he really wanted to do, but more so, something he _had _to do.

* * *

Chris sat in his room, the macbook in front of him on his bed displaying Kick Ass' web page. He had sent a "need to meet" message to him with no reply. He had waited an hour, then tried again with the same luck. So he waited another hour and sent another message with still no response. He was getting upset and nervous with the silence he recieved.

He sighed frustraitedly and shut the macbook just before Lux walked in.

"Hey." She smiled at him.

"Hey." His face softened. "How'd it go with Dad?"

"He likes my current idea." She smiled as she sat next to him. "What have you been doing in here this whole time?"

"Nothin'." He answered.

"... Porn?" Lux smirked at him.

"... Yes." He nodded before both of them burst into laughter.

"No, I was just surfing the web." He smiled at her.

"I know, I know." She pushed him lightly. "So, what's on the schedule for today?"

"Whatever you want." He smiled at her.

"You wanna go to Atomic later?" She asked as she got up and stretched.

"Sure." He smiled.

"Sweet." Lux smiled at him. "Hey, have you checked your webpage lately? Wanna go patrol tonight?"

"Actually, I thought maybe we'd stay in and watch a movie tonight." He suggested.

"That's cool." Lux agreed. "What movie are we gonna watch?"

"I'll let you pick." He offered.

"Thanks, hon." She sat back down next to him and hugged him.

"No problem." He returned the hug.

* * *

Rin pulled up at the apartment and got out of the prius. She was halfway to the door when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She fumbled with the keys she had already out and retrieved the phone finally.

A strange number appeared over the little letter floating in cyberspace. She had a text, but the unknown number was so unfamiliar she couldn't even begin to think of who it could be. She opened it anyway and read the message.

_"Your friend didn't install the camerea."_

Rin's heart sank into her stomach suddenly and she frantically got inside of the apartment. She threw the keys down on the table beside the door and shut the door quickly, trying to text all at the same time.

_"Hit Girl?" _She sent.

She then opened up a new letter and began texting Lux.

* * *

Lux sat on Chris' bed, watching him as he surfed youtube for videos. Suddenly, she felt her phone vibrate in her coat pocket. She quickly retrieved it and saw Rin's name.

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yea, I'm fine. Why?" _She replied.

_"I got a message from someone saying you didn't install the camerea."_

_"I just forgot, that's all." _Lux typed quickly.

"Who is that?" Chris asked.

"Rin." Lux answered.

"Oh." He smiled, returning to the computer. "Tell her I said hello."

"I will." Lux nodded.

_"Lux, you really need to install that camera."_

_"Why? I'm fine, anyway." _Lux argued.

_"I just have a feeling, trust me on this."_

_"Fine, I'll do it tonight, alright?" _Lux answered.

_"Please do!"_

Lux shut her phone and replaced it. Chris looked back at her with a smile on his face as the video he'd pulled up loaded.

"Rin says hello." Lux smiled.

He put his arm around her and pulled her in close as he clicked play on the video. Lux pretended to watch, but in reality her mind was on the camera and what it might reveal to dangerous people.

* * *

Rin had yet to receive an answer from the strange number. After half an hour, she decided she probably never would and she gave up on it. She sat her phone down on the table and then sat on the couch, her face in her hands. She couldn't tell if it was just her or if her best friend was slowly slipping away.

* * *

Rin drove to Atomic, not wanting to walk far alone, and parked just outside the building. Her stomach churned when she saw Chris' black car there as well. She would never tell Lux, but she was really beginning to dislike the boy.

She walked in and spotted Dave, Todd, and Marty, which gave her mised emotions. She approached the table, feeling as if she were dreaming and couldn't wake up.

"Hey." Dave smiled at her.

She only nodded and sat down next to him.

"Where's Katie?" She asked.

"She's at home." Dave shrugged. "She wanted some time to herself, I guess."

Rin gave an absent nod and looked at a spot on the table.

"Are you feeling alright?" Marty asked.

"Yea, I just feel a little out of it today." She smiled at him.

"It's alright." Todd offered.

Across the room, Chris walked, hand in hand with Lux, who kept glancing over at Rin. Chris was preoccupied with browsing where as Lux was much more interested in what was happening at Dave's table. She was put out when Marty suddenly turned and looked at her, and especially when he made a face of a mix between shock and disgust.

"What the fuck?!" He whispered at Rin. "Lux and Chris?!"

"What?!" Todd then turned and looked at Lux, who was scowling at him, so he turned back around quickly.

"... Yea." Rin frowned.

"How?" Todd asked.

"He asked her to move in with him." She answered.

"And she _did_?!" Marty was shocked. "What a hoe!"

Rin glared at him for a moment before answering sternly.

"They've been dating for a while now."

Marty drew back a little, knowing he had crossed the line.

"So where does that leave you?" Todd asked softly.

"Alone." Rin crossed her arms.

"... Sorry." Marty apologized.

"No, it's fine." She sighed. She glanced up at Lux, who was looking her way. Suddenly Chris noticed Lux's gaze and followed it to Rin. He paused, starring for a moment before he put his arm around Lux's shoulders gently and looked at her with concern.

Rin watched as Lux shook her head. She couldn't tell what they were saying but she guessed he was asking if she was alright and Lux was telling him not to worry and blah, blah, blah.

The two left shortly after that, leaving Rin alone with her ex boyfriend and his two friends. What a lovely day.

* * *

"... Are you sure you're alright?" Chris asked as they rode down the street.

"Yea, I'm alright." Lux answered without looking at him.

"You don't look alright." He reached out and touched her shoulder.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lux gave him a look.

"... I'm just concerned... that's all." He frowned.

Lux sighed, she was just upset and she knew she was taking it out on him. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't help it. Chris was the nearest punching bag.

"... You can do it, you know." He whispered.

She looked over at him, an eyebrow cocked. It was deathly silent between them.

"I wont tell." He whispered again.

"What are you talking about?" She asked.

"... You can hit me if you want." He looked dead at her.

Lux turned to face him completely, shocked by his quiet offer.

"Chris, what the frick... why would you say that?" She asked.

"Well, if it'll make you feel better, I mean, sometimes I just want to hit someone and I know you wouldn't try to kill me or anything." He explained.

Lux just starred at him, shaking her head in shock.

"No." She closed her eyes and shook her head. "Never. Ever."

He just smiled at her and moved closer, reaching out, he hugged her tightly.

"That, right there, is how I know you love me." He whispered. "You've sacrificed a lot for me. Thank you."

Lux leaned into his chest, her heart heavy as she remembered the camera she was supposed to set up that night. She knew she should, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do so.

* * *

As night fell over New York, Rin awaited the text from Lux about the camera. The hours slowly ticked by and Rin gave up. She decided to Call Lux.

* * *

Chris and Lux were resting on Chris' bed, watching television. The two were quiet, cuddled close to one another, and when Lux's phone began to go off, it startled them.

She scrambled to get to it, Chris moving away from her slightly, making room for her frantic scramble. Once she got to it, her stomach jolted at the name on the screen and she got up quickly and left the room, leaving Chris both worried and confused.

"Hello?" Lux answered, walking down the hall to the bathroom.

"Lux, turn on that camerea." Rin warned.

"Rin, I can't." Lux rubbed her face. "I can't do that."

"Why not?!" She asked loudly through the phone.

"Because, I feel like I'm betraying him!" Lux answered, almost to tears.

"Lux, this is bigger than that!" Rin tried to explain. "We don't know this man! He could kill you!"

"If he was going to kill me he would have done it already." Lux stated. "Something else is going on here and I can handle it myself, I don't need Batman and the purple squirt to do a thing!"

"So you're just going to pretend like you never met the others?" Rin asked.

"Rin... they are psycho!" Lux argued.

"We all are, Lux! That's why we do this stuff!" Rin defended.

"No! I do this stuff because I am a bounty hunter! I hunt ass holes who skipped out on bail! I get paid to do a job! I don't go around playing "The Reckoner" because I have a sense of _justice_!" Lux spat.

"Lux..." Rin spoke softer. "... You're slipping away."

"What do you mean by that?" Lux's brow furrowed.

"You know as well as I do Frank D'amico is up to no good... who's side are you on?" She asked, worried.

"... I am on Chris' side." Lux answered. "Someone needs to be on his side for once."

"... Be careful." Rin said softly. "You're all I've got now."

"You've got Dave." Lux cocked an eyebrow.

"... Not anymore." Rin whispered.

"Oh no... Rin, I'm sorry..." Lux frowned. "What happened?"

"He quit the hero business." She answered. "He said he couldn't be close to it anymore."

"I'm sorry." Lux apologized again. "Take it easy for the next little while, alright?"

"I will..." She sighed. "... Keep in touch, please."

"I will. I promise." Lux smiled softly.

"Alright. I have to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow." She frowned.

"Alright. Love you." Lux smiled.

"Love you too." She smiled a little.

Rin hung up and Lux took some time to collect herself before returning to Chris.

* * *

"I want to see more of these monsters you create." Frank spoke as he walked around the battle room. "I want to see what you can make them do, really push the envolope with it."

Lux just watched him as he walked.

"I want you to make nightmares walk." He looked her in the eye.

"I can do that." Lux nodded slowly.

"Good. I'll be back in two hours." Frank smiled as he backed out of the room.

Once again, Lux was left starring at the assortment of instruments. She decided to continue with the electric guitar.

Once more, she began working on the tune, adding more to it. Once she had decided that the work she had done with the basic structure was enough, she elected to add another layer to the song with another instrument. She replaced the electric guitar with a bass, once again skimming through the books that came with it until she got the information she needed. It was from here she added a depth to the song and created a stronger sound.

Once most of the bass was in place, Frank returned, asking for what she had added.

"What horrors await me today?"

"Well, I have strengthened the song, meaning the visions will be stronger. The victim may even experience sensations such as touch or smell." Lux smilled, stroking the bass guitar. "But, as you can see, I have only two arms, so in order for me to show you the finished product, I will have to make a profeshional recording."

Frank thought for a moment, just looking at her, then he spoke with solid confidence.

"Alright."

* * *

Over the next few days, Rin only went through the motions of school and being with the group. She sat at their table, inwardly cringing everytime Katie and Dave swapped spit, and watched her friend from across the room hold hands with the boy she was now positive she hated. An aura of bitterness surrounded her and as much as she disliked it, it was there to stay.

Despite the bitterness, her vision was unchanged. She had noticed that Chris looked stiff as a plank and seemed a little on edge. His body language read of someone who was under a lot of pressure and stress. This peeked her curiosity and she decided to watch him closer.

Lux held his hand, but his shoulders were stiff, his back rigid, and his facial expression dark. She seemed to feel his mood change and had reacted to it with worry. Every chance she got, she would stroke his arm, hold onto his arm, or lean onto him, these were all comforting motions. Chris would react to them by reaching over and touching her arm or looking at her for a moment.

It was odd behavior and it made Rin wonder. She knew it was time to get back in the game. It was now up to her to figure this out on her own. With Dave preoccupied and Lux trying to get around an impossible number of landmines, it was time for someone on the outside to get the job done right. Felidae was about to make the scene.

* * *

Lux sat next to Chris on the floor of his bedroom, Chris holding his head in his hands. She rubbed his back with a solid frown then, he looked over at her, his face full of stress.

"... I need to talk to you about something." He spoke slowly.

"Alright, what is it?" Lux asked, her brow furrowed.

"You can't tell a soul, alright?" He faced her. "I'm serious, you can not tell anyone, ever."

"... Okay." Lux nodded.

Chris reached over and took her hands in his, holding them tightly and running his thumbs over their tops.

"... My dad doesn't really own a lumber business..." Chris looked at the floor. "... He's a cocain dealer. He's the biggest and the baddest in New York and that's why we have all of this nice stuff..."

Lux wasn't surprised. She'd known Frank was up to something, but the fact that Chris would risk it to tell her was a little shocking. He really trusted her.

"... Alright." Lux nodded.

"... You're not upset?" He asked. "I didn't mean to try and hide it from you, I just... really wanted you to stay..."

"I'm not mad." Lux frowned. She reached up and touched his face. "You're not the one to blame, Chris, you're just a third party in all of this."

"I know, but... I'm supposed to take over one day." He frowned. "... I want my dad to think that I can do this, but I'm not good enough."

"Chris," Lux moved his head so he had to look at her. "This isn't what decides whether or not you are good enough. There is so much more outside of this. I mean, until a couple of weeks ago, you had never even kissed anyone! There is a world out there that is cruel, dark, and dank, but there is also so much good, freedom, and joy to be found in all of the ugliness. This doesn't have to define you."

He just looked at her, his large dark eyes wide and slowly filling with tears. His lip quivered and he finally just reached out and hugged her, clinging to her frame like a lost child or a mourner. She sat there, holding him, feeling his shivers through the embrace.

She held him as close as she could. It had been decided now. She knew where her loyalties lied and they were with Chris, the boy caught in between the chaos.

* * *

Lux had gone down to the kitchen to make some coffee when Chris came running in dressed in his costume.

"Hey, I gotta run out really quickly." He spoke quickly.

"What? Why?" She asked. "Why are you dressed?"

"It's just something I have to take care of really quickly." He looked around.

"Well, hold on, I'll go with you." She set down her mug.

"No, there's no time." He took her shoulders in his hands. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

He took off out of the kitchen and to the elevator. Lux stood there for a moment before rushing off to his bedroom to get suited up.

* * *

It was time. Felidae had risen again and was running down the streets. She was going to Dave's house and he would either come with her or stay behind, but either way, she was going to get the job done tonight.

She finally got to Dave's house where she quickly scaled the gutter and got to his room. She stepped inside, calling for him with no answer. To her surprise he was gone, and the house was empty. She wrote it off as a dead end and left the house quickly and silently. Her next mode of action would be to contact Katie.

She stopped on the side of the house and dialed Katie up, the girl having insisted on Rin having her number in case she ever wanted to have a sleep over with her and Dave. It didn't take long for her to get an answer.

"Hello?"

"Katie?" Felidae asked softly.

"Rin? Hey!"

"Hey." Felidae looked around. "Have you seen Dave tonight?"

"Ohhh... he had to do a..." She whispered suddenly. "_Kick Ass thing_."

"Wait, he told you?" Felidae asked.

"Yea, he told me you already knew about it." She giggled. "He's really brave, but it's kinda dangerous don't you think? I worry all the time..."

"Yea, it's totally crazy." Felidae agreed. "Thanks, though."

"No problem." She giggled. "Hey, maybe sometime soon we can all have a movie night."

"Sounds good." Felidae rolled her eyes. "Whoops! Stove's on fire, gotta go! Bye!"

She hung up and began running back down the street, a pit in her stomach.

* * *

Lux ran into the bedroom and dug out her gear when she noticed Chris' laptop was still open and on. She walked over to it and looked on the screen. His webpage was open and he had a reply from Kick Ass.

"Be right there." She read out loud. Suddenly, her heart dropped. Something was really wrong and she had a feeling Frank was at the bottom of it.

She grabbed her cell and dailed Rin.

"Rin." Lux interrupted her greeting. "Red Mist is meeting Kick Ass on the docks. I think something' up."

"I'm on my way to check it out, thanks for the heads up." Rin hung up.

Lux sat on Chris' bed and began going through his messages. There were tons of unanswered messages to Kick Ass all talking about needing to meet. It looked like he had been trying to get to him for at least a week.

She quickly got up and ran out of the room, down the hall, through the kitchen and to the elevator.

* * *

Felidae hailed a taxi and got to the docks as quickly as she could. She paid the driver and ran down the wooden floors until she almost ran out in front of the parked Mist mobile. She hid behind some boxes and saw Kick Ass approaching the car. He got in and the two began to talk.

Chris seemed frantic and made violent movements inside of the vehicle, causing it to shake a little while Kick Ass' eyes opened wide. He calmed down and Kick Ass seemed to be thinking, speaking only a little.

She watched the two go on like that for almost an hour, then their attention turned to something on Red Mist's dashboard. They leaned in, looking at it, then smiled at one another. They exchanged a few words and Red Mist threw the car into reverse and drove off. Felidae stood up only to duck again, seeing a white van trailing behind them.

She reached into her pocket and called Lux again.

"Yes?" Lux answered.

"Bring the hearse, I think I know where they're headed." Felidae spoke, then hung up.

* * *

Something is horribly wrong and Rin and Lux know it. Can they stop what is about to happen? Will they survive if they do?

Review or not, but I'd love to hear your thoughts ^^ :)


	10. Chapter 10: Just The Beginning

Here's the finale!

* * *

After a good thirty minutes, False Note showed up with the hearse. Felidae jumped in and they peeled out of the docks.

"What took you so long?" Felidae asked.

"Well, I kinda had to drive all the way down here." False Note growled.

She drove in the direction Felidae told her to drive and they reached the place she thought they'd be.

They rolled up on the street Felidae had directed her to go and saw several men dragging Kick Ass, Big Daddy, and Red Mist out of the building, all of whom were fighting frantically to get free.

"What the hell?!" False Note cried.

Felidae looked on, her eyes wide with worry and her mouth open. All the color had left her face. She reached over and grabbed False Note's arm as the cars drove off.

"Follow them!"

The hearse rolled up, but False Note slammed on the brakes suddenly as the van went in one direction and the car carrying Red Mist went in the other. She was in the middle of the road, looking back and forth in a panic. She then looked at Felidae, who watched with large sad eyes as the white van continued down the road.

"... I'm sure Chris will be safe... I will drop you off where the white van stops, but I _have _to get back to Chris." False Note looked at Felidae decisively.

She nodded and False Note backed the large vehicle up, then floored it, drifting around the corner and speeding down the road after the van.

She stayed a couple of car lengths behind the van to ensure they would not see her, or at least if they did, they would probably just assume it was some goth teenager with a hearse trying to get attention by driving the morbid vehicle.

The van traveled a good ways on, False Note on their tail, when finally it stopped outside of an old warehouse. She parked the hearse around the corner above where the van had parked. Felidae waited until they got out and unloaded the heros before getting out herself.

They went inside the building and Felidae went around the car to the driver's side.

"Be careful." False Note reached out of the window, her hand open.

"I will." Felidae took her hand and hugged her tightly.

"I love you." False Note said softly.

"I love you, too." Felidae returned as she let go finally.

"Give em' hell, kid." False Note smirked as she started the car up, revving the engine.

"You too!" Felidae waved as she ran for the building.

Once she was inside, False Note drove off as quick as she could, pushing the hearse to its limits as she flew all the way back to the D'amico's.

* * *

Felidae crept around the dark halls of the wearhouse. She didn't know where they had gone and the layout of the building was not only confusing, but dangerous with all kinds of debris and old forgotten appliances, props, and furniture laying in the way.

She was careful and cautious, though, that almost flew out the window when she heard Dave screaming from way in the back of the building. She paused, her heart beating quickly, and she knew she had to get to him as quickly as she could without injuring herself.

She picked up the pace, but knew it was quick enough. She stopped and looked around for an easier way to get to where they were and that's when she saw it. If she could get to the rafters, she could be at the back in a matter of seconds.

She scaled the pile of junk to her right and leapt to the leadge of the filthy windows that lined the building. From there she grabbed hold of a ladder used for maintenence and climbed to the rafters. She sat saddle on the beam and looked down, suddenly clonging to the metal life support. She was deathly affraid of heights and she was a goodways from the ground.

Her head turned in the direction of another splitting scream from Dave, her heart jumping again. She looked down at the beam, her skin prickling from the fear trying to consume her. She had to make a decision now. It was either nut up and face her biggest fear, or let the love of her life die a horrible death.

"How shakespearian..." She whispered to herself. She shut her eyes tight, gripping the beam with her legs, tears threatening to escape.

Suddenly, she heard a crash and she looked up. Across the way, someone had just smashed through a window and they looked upset.

* * *

False Note parked the hearse and ran inside the building, she went right passed the elevator and flew up the stairs, her legs burning as bad as her lungs, but the adrinalin pushing her onwards.

She finally burst through the doors to the hall where Chris' room and Frank's office was. She ran for the door to Chris' room, bursting through the door.

"Chris?!" She called out, her mind racing.

The room was empty and her heart sank, her eyes filling with tears of panic and worry. She bolted back down the hall to Frank's office where a large body guard stopped her.

"You can't go in there right now, the boss is talking to his son." He said as he grabbed her arm.

"No, you don't understand, you have to let me in!" She yelled at him.

"Everything is under control, calm down." He tried to reason with her.

"No, it's not! It's not okay!" She tried to warn him.

Suddenly the doors opened up and arms ebraced her tightly.

"Chris!" She cried as she hugged him tightly.

He held her close, one arm wrapped around her body, and one hand on the back of her head.

"Chris, you're not safe." She said as she looked up at him. She stopped talking, her face changing to extreme worry.

Chris looked like he'd just seen a ghost. His face was pale, his eyes were large, the pupils dialated and small, and he was tearing up. His wig, mask, and gloves were gone, but the body of his costume remained.

She reached up, holding his face in her gloved hands.

"What happened? What did they do to you?" She asked, her voice faultering slightly. He opnened his mouth, but his jaw was quivering so much that he couldn't form words.

False Note looked around him and her eyes locked with Frank who sat casually on the couch, a small smirk on his face. This enraged her for some reason and she gently pushed Chris aside and entered the room, her body language aggressive and as threatening as it could be for her small stature.

"What happened?" She demanded coldly.

The room was quiet, the large body guard that used to guard Chris stood somberly in the corner.

Frank remained cool and calm. He slowly turned his head to the laptop on the coffee table, False Note slowly following his motion.

Her jaw dropped in horror as images of Kick Ass and Big Daddy being tortured played across the screen.

Chris slowly walked in behind her and stood there silently, looking as if he were going to be sick. He reached out and took her hand, hiding it from his father by standing with her behind the couch.

* * *

Rin looked at the figure and was suddenly startled that it saw her.

"Felidae!" It called.

"Hit Girl?" She responded.

"No, it's Santa Clause, dip-shit." She hissed. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Dave's in trouble, he was kidnapped by D'amico's men!" Felidae answered. She tried to stand up on the beam but almost lost her balance, and grabbed onto a near by pole to steady herself.

"I suppose your whore friend told you?" She snarled.

"She's not a whore!" Felidae yelled. "... But yes!"

Hit Girl rolled her eyes and refocussed on Felidae.

"Listen, are you coming or not?" She called.

"Yea, I just..." Felidae looked down and shivered. "I just gotta be careful!"

"See you there!" Hit Girl laughed before bounding over the rafters like a spider monkey.

Felidae watched her leap away, envying her agility. Slowly, though, she stood and began to place one foot in front of the other. She paced herself and was clearing the mess below a lot quicker than she was.

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit..." She whispered frantically as she scurried across the beams.

She finally reached the back of the building where she decided she would "drop in". However, this was delayed due to the sudden cutting of the lights and gun fire breaking the scene.

She couldn't see a thing so she had to stay put, which honestly wasn't something she was complaining about what with all the screaming below her.

Suddenly, the room lit up with fire light. Felidae had to cover her mouth to hush the scream that almost emerged as she saw Big Daddy's body go up in flames. The screams below her did not stop, neither did the gun fire. All she could do was watch as Hit Girl took orders from the burning hero and took out man after man.

She flew over racks and shelves like a bat out of hell, spraying killshots all over the place, not wasting a single bullet due to accuracy. She was amazing to watch, though the scene was gruesome and horrifying, Felidae could not take her eyes off of this girl in purple.

Finally, when the last shot had been fired, taking out the camera, she hopped down, just as Hit Girl put out the flames around her father. Felidae hung back as Hit Girl spoke to him, standing close to Kick Ass, gently stroking his neck and shoulder as he leaned his head into her rib cage, resting.

They watched in a morbid sorrow as Big Daddy took his last breath and slowly slumped forward, the life leaving his body. Hit Girl leaned forward with a never before seen gentleness and kissed his helmet as he departed.

Kick Ass and Felidae watched as she took a moment to mourn before freeing Kick Ass and getting them out of the building.

* * *

Chris looked in horror at his father, who was equally shocked. His grip on Lux's hand, though it was almost a death grip, tightened out of fear.

She had removed her mask and wig at some point in the torture video out of shock and respect.

Lux looked up at him, his pale and fragil frame was almost shaking. She grabbed hold of his rib cage gently and lead him over to a chair where she made him sit down.

She sat next to him and glowered over at Frank, who threw a stern look back at her before getting up and leaving the room to adress his men.

Once he was gone, she turned to Chris and began trying to comfort him. She stroked his hair and gently touched his face while talking to him.

"Chris, talk to me, please... what happened, what did he make you do?" She whispered.

He turned to her slowly and shakily and spoke very softly.

"... I promised him that I would fix it..." His voice cracked. "I promised him I would get the guy who'd been messing up his business... it wasn't Kick Ass... he didn't deserve that..."

A tear rolled down his rounded cheek and dripped onto the arm of the leather chair. Lux used her thumb to wipe away the wet trail it left and let him continue to talk.

"... I wanted to show him that I can do this... I caught the guy who was killing everyone... but he took Kick Ass too..." Chris shook suddenly. "He promised me he wouldn't hurt him... he promised me he'd let him go!"

Lux just watched him shiver and shake as he spoke.

"...But he didn't, he went back on his word and he tied him up like he did the other guy..." He cried. "... Lux... I shot a little girl..."

Lux's face lost all color and her eyes widened. He just looked at her, then he just crumpled and began sobbing. She reached over and placed a hand on his back, feeling him shudder violently under it. Despite his words, she wasn't angry with him. No, all of her ire and rage were solely focused on the man named Frank.

* * *

Hit Girl, Dave, and Felidae rode down the street in Red Mist's forgotten car. Dave went back and forth with Hit Girl over how they needed to stop doing the super hero thing, but she held her ground.

Rin wasn't even really listening to them. She sat in the back and looked out the window, her mind heavy with what was to come for all of them. She knew it was about to get worse than it ever was, but she'd never tell them that.

Finally, Hit Girl parked the car and began silently leading the two inside where she lived.

Dave was still on about quitting as he stepped inside, though Felidae was far too amazed by all the weaponary to listen to him nag.

After he'd gone to the bathroom, she watched as Hit Girl began packing her bags.

"You better hop to it, kitty, I don't have all year." Hit Girl addressed Felidae. "Choose your weapon and get ready."

Felidae only nodded and looked around the room until she saw the perfect weapon. She walked over to the wall and removed a beautiful set of throwing knives. The metal was of the finest quality and the shape was perfect for not only slicing air, but skin and bone as well. She took them off of the wall and put them on her belt when Dave came out of the bathroom. Of course he immediately freaked out about the weapons but was quickly hushed by Hit Girl who convinced him to join them in storming the D'amico's pent house.

* * *

Lux stood up as Frank entered the room again. Everything about her screamed rage and hostility.

"Look at what you've done." She pointed at Chris, who was still bent over crying. "Look at the damage you've caused."

Frank just paused, surprised by her actions towards him.

"You have destroyed your son." Her face was harsh and her tone cold. "You have taken his freedom, any chance of friendship, and now, you have taken peace of mind from him. You are not a man. You are nothing."

He glared suddenly, approaching her quickly. She took a few steps back, getting in front of Chris as if to protect him from his own father.

"Listen, girl," He was inside of her personal space bubble and in her face. "I hired you to protect this family, and that is what you are going to do. You are going to fight when I tell you to fight and you will stop when I tell you to stop, because let me tell you right now, you little obnoxious brat, you are nothing more than an attack dog, is that clear? Now, get your little southern fried, tomahawk throwing ass out in the hall and keep watch like you were hired to do."

Lux stared him in his cold steely eyes, then glanced back at Chris, who had looked up, his tear streaked face frightened and worried. Her eyes softened on him and she then turned and left the room.

Frank turned and headed for his desk when Chris called out to him.

"Dad..."

He turned, his face hard and angry.

"... Lux is a good person, you shouldn't talk to her like that." He frowned.

"Chris, that's enough. First you defend that jackass in the wet suit, and now that little hick?" He just looked at Chris.

"Don't call her that!" Chris stood up, still shaking. "She's not all those aweful things you said! She's my friend and she's my protector and..." Chris looked at the floor.

"And?" His father demanded. Chris looked up at him slowly before speaking.

"... I love her, dad."

Frank rolled his eyes and threw his arms up.

"Of course you do, Chris!" He half yelled. "She's the only girl that's ever spoken to you!"

Chris cringed at his words and frowned, looking down at the floor.

"_C'moooon_, Chris, in love? _pffft_." Frank cackled as he sat behid his desk, looking through the drawers. Chris looked back up at him.

"... I am." He said softly.

"No you're not." Frank didn't look at him. He pulled a cigar out of one of the drawers and stood.

"Yes I am." Chris said with a little more conviction.

Frank paused, then looked up at Chris, who was suddenly frozen in his stare. He sat the cigar down and came around the desk aggressively.

Chris backed up, but his father was already on top of him. He shoved him down onto the couch and, standing, hovered over him like a dog.

"I am sick and tired of all the bullshit, Chris. When this is over, and that little motherfucker, Kick Ass, is dead, I am shipping Lux out of here ASAP." He growled.

"No, dad, you can't do that!" Chris propped himself up on his elbow and Frank got down in his face.

"I can and I will." He breathed coldly.

Chris sat up as his father began to walk towards the balcony.

"I need a smoke." He growled as he opened the window and left Chris alone in the room.

Chris was left, starring at the floor, tears flooding his eyes and falling down his face. He blinked and wished he hadn't because it only made more come. This was quickly followed by sobbing that he couldn't control and before he knew it, he was a wreck again.

* * *

The men in the lobby were standing together, talking, as usual, when there was a knock on the glass doors. The doorman turned to see a little girl standing outside who looked as if she'd been crying. They argued for a moment, then, finally decided to let her inside.

Dave and Rin watched as Hit Girl took out the men easily.

"Damn." Rin made a face.

"You're tellin' me..." Dave said as he saw the thumbs up and turned to get the jet pack ready.

"So, let's go over this again..." Rin said, looking at him. "you'll fly up."

"Yep." Dave nodded.

"And you'll shoot the place up." Rin continued.

"Uh huh." Dave nodded again.

"And the whole time, I'll be strapped to you?" She asked.

"That's what Hit Girl said." Dave sighed.

"Oh boy..." She looked at the machine in the box. "... The D'amico penthouse is a good ways up..."

"Sure is." Dave said, not hearing the worry in Rin's voice. He stopped what he was doing and looked over at her. "Something wrong?"

"... I am terrified of heights." She admitted.

"Pfffft..." Dave laughed.

"I'm serious... like... to the point of having a panic attack." She closed her eyes tightly.

"Oh... you're not joking, are you?" He asked.

"No..." She whimpered.

Dave took her shoulder and spoke calmly.

"It'll be alright, you'll be strapped in, and you'll be with me." He stated slowly.

She opened her eyes at the last part.

"I wont let you fall, I promise." He smiled at her.

"... Okay." She agreed finally.

* * *

Lux stood outside the door next to the large body guard from earlier. Her arms were crossed, her face solid and stern, and her eyes looked back an forth in an angry motion.

"The boss piss you off?" He asked her finally.

"Yea." She answered almost childishly.

"Yea, he's pretty good a that." He stated flatly.

They stood there a little longer when a huge ruckus echoed up from down the hall.

"Did you hear that?" She asked.

"Yea... I'm sure they can handle it..." He answered.

A gun shot echoed up and then total silence.

"You sure about that?" Lux asked again.

"It's all under control." He answered.

"... _Really_?" Lux asked, frustraited. She bent down and picked up the wig, mask, and gloves she'd removed earlier from the floor, where she'd thrown them out of anger. She began to put them on and she checked to see if her trumpet was still on her back.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Just in case." False Note said flatly.

"Okay..." He shrugged.

Suddenly, someone called for help down the hall. Lux and the guard exchanged glances.

"Go, I'll stay here and protect the office." She ordered. He nodded and took off. Just then, the doors opnened behind her and Chris' old body guard left down the hall. A few moments later he came back and went back inside the office only to return carrying a bazooka.

"What the hell?" False Note asked.

"C'mon." He ordered. She followed him to the area where the choas was. He leapt out from behind the wall and just as he was about to shoot, something appeared outside the window.

"... No fecking way..." False Note said with wide eyes as Kick Ass and Felidae opened fire on the living area,unleashing a hellish spray of bullets. As soon as the first person hit the floor to her left, Flase Note took off away from the anihilation that was sure to claim her. She had run back up the hall and took her stance outside the office door, preparing herself for the confrontation.

Sure enough, here they came, only to stop dead in their tracks when they saw her.

"Lux!" Felidae cried out.

She only looked at them, and then ran into the office as Hit Girl began to advance on her.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Frank demanded.

She didn't have time to answer as the doors flew open and Kick Ass, Felidae, and Hit Girl stepped inside.

"Stop!" False Note yelled. "You can't do this!"

"Watch me, whore!" Hit Girl snarled.

"Please, you don't understand!" She tried to reason. "You don't even know who your enemy is!"

"I know who my enemies are," Hit Girl replied. "And you are on that list, bitch."

False Note straightened up suddenly, her head bowed.

"Please don't make me do this to you guys... please..." She requested one last time.

"Get out of the damn way or get slaughtered." Hit Girl hissed.

"It doesn't have to be this way, let me explain." False Note pleaded, but only Felidae faultered, the other two remaining ready and eager. She looked up at them, her eyes, the color heightened by her mask, were full of what was soon to be regret.

False Note sighed and slowly pressed the button on her belt. Music began to play, which only confused them at first, until the fog began to roll in.

"... I didn't have a choice... I' m so sorry..." False Note's voice and image faded into the fog as they were suddenly engulfed.

The trio looked around, confused and amazed.

"Over there!" Hit Girl called as something moved in the mist.

The three all went to attack position, waiting for the thing to emerged.

"How is this happening?" Kick Ass asked Felidae.

"It's Lux!" She answered. "She's using that sound box to make hallucinations!"

"What?" He asked.

"Certain kinds of sound waves will make you hallucinate..." She answered.

"I take it that those are these kinds of waves?" He asked, frightened.

"Yep." Felidae said flatly.

Suddenly the figure vanished, leaving the trio on edge. They slowly looked around, scanning the fog. Minutes passed slowly with nothing. Silence had fallen over them like a thick throw, the mist swirling lightly about them, their own breath causing these little hurricanes. The silence was becoming too heavy, almost choaking them, silent as snow fall.

Suddenly two red lights illuminated the fog and with a fast and enraged motion, a beast broke through the screen of mist, a deafening screach eminating from it's slim throat.

The creature before them was only likened to a half remembered nightmare. Its piercing red eyes glared in wild rage down at them from their hollowed, black perches inside of a pale bird-like skull. The skull itself appeared to be more of a mask than the actual face of the abomination for its slender neck emerged from under th base of the hollowed cranium. Its shoulders were haunched, the thing being too tall to stand up right in the room, its long, thin arms stopping at the joint with a brass plate to immitate elbows, from where, the rest continued with machanical forearms that ended with large robotic hands tipped with razor shap talons. The left shoulder of the nightmare was covered with a brass plate that reflected the frightened faces of Kick Ass and Felidae.

Kick Ass looked down over the strange belted vest the creature wore to the belt and pants where knee high belted boots sat with large heavy feet ended the horiffic thing, which made it errily resemble a human. The only thing that distorded the resemblance was the long lion-like tail that swished behind the monster.

It drew back slowly and took a decisve swipe at Hit Girl with its large mechanical hand. She leapt back, dodging it skillfully, the wind from the passing of its hand rushing past her purple bob.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Kick Ass asked.

"It's one of Lux's monsters." Felidae frowned. "That one is the most powerful..."

"What?!" Hit Girl spat.

"She makes these creatures using sound waves..." Felidae watched as the creature got down on all fours and prowled towards them. "That one is called Raven and she's the strongest one."

"What the fuck is wrong with her head?!" Kick Ass asked as the monster growled at him, putting forth one of its huge metal hands, coming closer.

"She's creative." Felidae frowned.

"If they're just hallucinations, then they can't hurt us!" Hit Girl yelled as she ran at the beast.

"NO! WAIT!" Felidae called, but it was too late.

She leapt up and onto the creature's neck. It stood up and reached back with one of its massive hands and swiped at her as she scaled its back.

She was swinging over the side when the monster contorted violently, and grabbed her in its claws. It drew back and threw her as hard as it could across the room.

She slammed into a book shelf and hit the floor hard, the creature stalking towards her slowly.

"The whole thing is operated by waves! The punches, kicks, hits, you feel are all just blasts of sound!" Felidae yelled at her. "They can and will hurt you!"

The creature suddenly looked over at her and advance on her quickly.

Dave got in front of Felidae and braced himself. When he saw the creature raise its hand, he grabbed Felidae and tackled her out of the way as it slammed its palm down as hard as it could, splintering the wood floor.

"Thanks." Felidae wheezed as she quickly picked herself up.

The creature leapt over to her, ready to swipe like some jungle cat, and she rolled out of the way, the monster following her motions, swiping at her like a cat chasing a ball of yarn.

Felidae stopped rolling to try and get on her feet to run but she wasn't quick enough and it slammed its hand over her, its long metal talons like a cage.

"Help!" She cried out as it picked her up.

Kick Ass ran over and latched onto the creature's leg, which only irritated it. His eyes widened as he saw the tail swing around. He let out a loud grunt as the heavy appendage slammed down on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

Hit Girl then picked herself up, shook off the pain in her head, and made her move, running and leaping onto the creature's face. It slung its head back and forth violently, Hit Girl not letting go, when suddenly, it grabbed her with the other hand. It held both she and Felidae up, tightening its grip around them.

"Do it! Kill them!" A voice came from nowhere. "What are you waiting for?! KILL THEM!"

Suddenly the music stopped and the vision faded. The room was spinning and the pressure lifted from their bodies as the sound waves were cut, no longer damaging their ears and brain.

When they could see well again, they saw False Note standing in front of them in the hallway, at some point in the fight, they had moved out to the hall, the doors open and Frank yelling at her from behind the desk. Suddenly, just as the last bit of darkness left their eyes, giving way to blur, Frank came around the desk, angrily, and walked out into the hall, slamming the doors shut, cutting Chris off from the scene.

He looked dead at False Note as the others slowly regained feeling in thir bodies.

"You either kill them, or face the consequences." He growled.

"I can't..." False Note said sadly, feeling remorse for what she'd just done. She wasn't ever going to kill them. She just wanted them to leave. "I wont."

"I gave you the chance you never deserved, you disobediant bitch."

Felidae's eyes finally regained focus in just enough time to see Frank D'amico raise his arm, gun in hand, and shoot False Note in the chest.

"NOOOOO!" Felidae cried out.

False Note dropped to the ground like a lead weight and laid lifeless on the floor as a puddle of blood began to seep out from under her.

Frank looked up at Hit Girl who bared her teeth at him and Kick Ass who was looking back and forth at him and False Note's body. He smirked at them and casually walked back to his office. This notion of nothingness enraged Hit Girl who went after him, Kick Ass right behind her, his stomach burning with rage.

Felidae knelt on the floor and held her partner in her arms, her blood soaking her gloves.

"Lux..." She whispered, tears in her eyes.

"I'm still here..." She managed, smiling slightly. "... There's so much blood..."

"You got shot..." Felidae cried.

"It's in my shoulder..." She winced. "AUGH! He missed... the bald headed bastard missed!"

Felidae looked at the wound. Sure enough, it was in her shoulder. It wasn't a fatal wound, but it wasn't a pretty one either.

"Listen," She took Felidae's hands. "You gotta go. Leave me here, the police and medics will be here soon. I'll be fine and you can't carry me out anyway..."

Felidae watched as False Note's eyes dialated. She was going in and out, fighting to stay awake.

"I'm going to pass out..." She warned. "Get out of here while you can..."

"... I love you." She smiled down at her.

"I love you too." She whipered. Then, she went limp, her eyes closed and her breathing even.

Felidae got up, after carefully placing her friend back down gently. She snarled at the doors before her. If Hit Girl didn't kill Frank D'amico, she was going to.

She drew out four of the curvey knives and kicked the doors open only to watch as Kick Ass blew Frank D'amico out of the balcony window where the bazooka shell exploaded, destroyng any bit of him.

Felidae's mouth hung open and she dropped the knives, which all stuck in the floor. Kick Ass looked back at her, then at Hit Girl.

She shook her head and walked with Kick Ass over to Hit Girl, who laid on her back, looking pretty banged up. He leaned over her and picked her up.

"Time to go home." He smiled at her.

They all stepped out onto the balcony and got situated. Rin hooked herself back into the harness in front of Kick Ass and she helped hold Hit Girl as they took off.

Chris emerged from the weapons room, a sword in hand, but found the invaders had left already. He stepped outside and watched them fly off, confused and angry.

Suddenly, he looked around for Lux, but she was nowhere to be seen. He remembered the gun shot and dropped the sword, running out of the office.

He saw her right away and covered his mouth. There she lay, on her back, eyes closed, in a pool of blood. He instantly went to his knees and crawled over to her, unable to walk as the crushing realization hit him. He sobbed loudly as he scooped her up, the back of her head wet and matted with blood, resting on his arm. He cried and rocked gently back and forth as if to lull her to sleep.

He bowed his head over her's, and cried, his tears dropping on to her face. He was crying so hard he didn't notice that she'd opened her eyes.

"... Chris..." She moaned.

He looked at her suddenly, his eyes wide and he spoke softly.

"Lux?"

"I'm alright... he got my shoulder..." She groaned, wincing.

Chris began to cry again, this time out of relief. He hugged her gently and only left her to call the ambulance and change quickly so no one would know who Red Mist _really _was. He returned to her and she wheezed a request.

"Take off my jacket, my sound box, my wig and my mask..."

He nodded and did so as gently as he could, though it didn't really help the pain any at all. He sat, holding her, wiping the black makeup from her face before the cops would come. He cried as they waited, his life having been shattered in a matter of hours and his love lying bleeding in his arms. Lux would attempt to reach up to his face, to console him, but hadn't the strength to hold her arms up for long. She whispered to him, trying to calm him, letting him know it was going to be okay. I would have to be okay. They stayed like that and once the medics arrived, they took both of them to the hospital.

* * *

Dave landed the jet pack on a roof and everyone unhooked and was able to stand on their own now.

"... My daddy... he," Hit Girl smiled at the two. "he would have been proud of all of us."

Kick Ass smiled at her and glanced over at Felidae. He then reached up and removed his mask.

"Dave. Dave Lizewsky." He smiled and held out his hand.

"I know that, dumbass." She smiled.

Hit Girl stood back, smiling and removed her wig and mask.

"Mindy." She smiled. "Mindy McReady." She shook his hand.

Dave and Mindy looked over at Felidae, who looked out into the sunrise.

"Well?" Dave smiled at her.

Felidae smiled and gave in. She removed her hat and mask, looking at both of them.

"Rin. Rin Feli." She smiled.

She took both of their hands and just held them for a while as they looked at the rising sun.

* * *

Over the next few days, Dave, Todd, Marty, and Rin continued to hang out, sometimes taking Mindy along with them. Dave and Katie had broken up a little after the inccident and Dave had returned to his rightful place at Rin's side, which was a welcomed change from Todd and Marty. The boys would come visit Lux in the hospital, Dave holding nothing against her for what had happened. Lux finally got better and decided to stay with Chris permanantly to keep an eye on him while he recovered from the events as well. Dave and Rin spent almost every night at each other's houses acting like their normal happy selves and Marty and Erika stayed together, which didn't really bother Katie, seeing as how she still hung out with the group every now and then. Todd still swore to save himself for Hit Girl, which Mindy found repulsive for some reason unknown to him. Lux was finally released from the hospital and allowed to go home where she could continue to recover.

A black car picked her up and took her back to the Penthouse, which had also been repaired since the inccident, and dropped her off.

She took the elevator, a new bellman going with her in case something happened with her still recovering and what not.

She reached the top, thanked the bellman and walked towards the office. She opened the doors to see Chris sitting behind his father's desk, dressed in his Red Mist costume, though what was once red was now orange, and he had a new jagged mask that sat on his desk with a face guard.

"What do you think?" He asked, holding his arms out.

She smirked and walked over to him, she sat in his lap and hugged him tightly.

"I think I love you." She smiled at him.

He smiled back and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"So, are you ready to become Mrs. D'amico in a few days?" He asked.

"I was ready the moment I met you, Chris." She smiled and leaned against him. He hugged her again and she got up slowly.

"I'm going to go freshen up. I smell like the hospital." She grimaced.

"Alright." He took her hands. "Don't get the bandage wet, okay?"

"Okay." She smiled at him.

She left the room and the lap top on his desk lit up. There was a new status from Kick Ass.

"A world full of super heroes, huh?" He chuckled and turned around in his chair. "As a great man once said..."

He picked up the mask and placed on his face.

"Wait until they get a load of me." He smirked out the window.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading, guys, it means a lot to me. I can't believe I have actually captured the attention from readers all over the world. You guys have been awesome, thank you so much again. :)

If you enjoyed Southern Songs, there may be sequel, so keep your eyes open over the next few weeks. Review and tell me if you'd like to see a sequel, if you like.

Once again, thank you, thank you, thank you for everything.


End file.
